Setan Rubah
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: "Selamat datang di sini Hinata-chan, anggaplah rumahmu sendiri." / ...
1. New Organization

**Warning : **AU, mungkin OOC, pasti gak seru, tak diragukan lagi banyak typo, gaje, dan sebagainya.

**Summary : **Naruto, anggota dari sebuah group yang terkenal akan kekejaman dan kehebatannya, Shinobi group. Ia menjadi orang terhebat nomer satu di group tersebut, kecepatannya tiada yang menandingi, ke kuatan yang dahsyat, membunuh lebih dari 200 orang penting di masanya, baik politikus mau pun publik figure. Oleh karena itu, dia dijuluki sebagai Setan Rubah.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy it!

* * *

Menjalankan misi…

Membunuh…

Mencuri…

Lalu, mendapatkan uang.

Itu yang ia lakukan untuk menyambung hidupnya. Menyambung hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Sejak kecil ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Ketika itu masih berumur 5 tahun, dan ia sedang berada di sebuah jalan di tengah derasnya hujan malam kota itu.

_FLASHBACK_

Derasnya hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya, sudah menjadi kegiatan yang wajib ia rasakan setiap hari. Hidup di jalanan tanpa ada tempat tinggal untuk berlindung, makanan untuk mengisi perut kecil ini, dan kehangatan orang tua, membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang buruk.

Dipukuli oleh orang-orang karena mencuri, juga sudah membuat tubuhnya semakin kuat. Anak berumur 5 tahun tanpa ada kehangatan kasih sayang orang tua, adanya arahan, membuat hati kecilnya sering kali menangis.

Hingga suatu hari, ia sedang berjalan tak tentu arah di sebuah pusat kota. Temperatur tubuhnya hingga sampai 30 derajat celcius. Tubuh rapuhnya ini masih ia paksakan agar masih bisa tetap hidup. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut perak dengan memakai jubah dan masker, mendatanginya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mata biru Sapphirenya mentap bingung ke arah tangan yang menuju ke arahnya tersebut. "Ayo ikut denganku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucap sang pria berjubah itu. "Aku janji." Lanjutnya. Anak berambut pirang itu pun akhirnya ikut dengan pria berambut perak itu di bawah sinar bulan dan derasnya hujan saat itu. Dan tanpa disadari, saat itu seorang setan pembunuh akan datang dan menjadi mimpi buruk setiap orang.

Satu tahun berlalu, anak pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu dilatih segala bela diri, cara menggunakan berbagai senjata, dan diberi hidup yang layak asalkan menuruti perintah orang-orang di sana. Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini ia belum diperintah apa pun, oleh mereka. Mungkin itu dikarenakan umurnya yang sekarang sudah berumur 6 tahun itu.

Namun karena ingin membalas budi orang – orang di group Shinobi tersebut, Naruto ingin membantu mereka dengan menjalankan sebuah misi, seperti senior – seniornya. "Ayolah kakek, aku ingin seperti Kakashi-sensei, Menjalankan sebuah misi." Pinta Naruto sambil bersujud-sujud di hadapan seorang pria tua, bernama Sarutobi itu. Sang kakek hanya mengehela napasnya lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Baiklah, ini misi untukmu." Kata sang kakek sambil memberikan sebuah foto dan beberapa tulisan di dalamnya. Naruto langsung menerima dan pergi untuk menjalankan misi tersebut. Dan saat itulah awal mulanya seorang setan pembunuh datang.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

10 tahun berlalu. Sekarang ia sudah masuk SMA kelas XI. Ia di sekolahkan dari mulai sekolah dasar dulu hingga sekarang, oleh gurunya di group Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi tidak mau anak didik kesayangannya ini bodoh. Ia mengurusi segala keperluan sekolahnya.

Meski sudah membunuh banyak nyawa, selain group itu sendiri, tak ada yang mengetahui pasti siapa itu sang Setan Rubah. Mereka hanya bisa melihat sebuah tubuh yang mengenakan jubah. Ini juga dikarenakan oleh kecepatan Naruto yang sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari peluru.

Maka dari itu, Naruto hidup tenang-tenang saja di sekolahnya. Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia sebenarnya adalah seorang penjahat tingkat atas. Sebenarnya, akhir – akhir ini Naruto sudah tidak terlalu mendapatkan banyak misi untuk membunuh. Ia lebih banyak mendapatkan misi seperti mengirim surat yang di tulis oleh sang ketua, melindungi orang penting yang meminta bantuan ke group atau menyamar menjadi polisi untuk mengumpulkan informasi penting.

Pukul 06.30 pagi. Dan Naruto masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Ia mungkin lupa kalau hari ini hari Senin, dan terus tidur. Untunglah ia tahu kalau dirinya itu pelupa, jadi tadi malam ia menyalakan alarm dengan suara paling tinggi. Dan alarm itu berfungsi dengan baik. Suara alarm yang super keras, membuat Naruto langsung kaget dan terjatuh dari kasurnya itu.

"Sial… meski berfungsi dengan baik, alarm ini menyiksaku juga." Gumam Naruto sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menjalankan beberapa aktivitas pagi. Setelah selesai makan, ia pun keluar dari apartemennya ini dan berjalan ke arah motor yang terparkir di bawah itu. Ia bisa mempunyai apartemen, motor, dan barang-barang lainnya ini dari uang yang ia dapatkan setelah menjalankan sebuah misi. Jadi ia memang sudah bekerja sejak kecil untuk menyambung nyawa.

Sekarang, untuk biaya sekolahnya kali ini, ia berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan Kakashi mau pun Iruka atau yang lainnya lagi, dan membiayainya sendiri. Meski suatu saat, jika ia tidak memiliki makanan ia akan pergi ke rumah guru Iruka dan numpang makan.

Pukul 07.00.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di sekolah dan langsung memarkirkan motornya. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari ke kelasnya karena sekarang adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak ia sukai, Matematika. Sang guru juga selalu datang tepat waktu, dan bagi yang terlambat, hukumannya sangat paling tidak disukai.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sahut seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. "Ohayou, Kiba." Balas Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju kelasnya. Dan saat mereka tiba di depan kelasnya, mereka berdua di buat bingung karena tak hadirnya seorang guru bagaikan setan dengan dada besar di kelas. Berusaha tetap tenang, mereka berdua pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Meski dalam hati mereka sangat bersyukur.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun." Sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di depan Naruto. "Pagi, Hinata." Sapa Naruto dengan ramah yang dihiasi oleh senyum di wajahnya. Muka Hinata memerah ketika melihat senyum di wajah tampan Naruto.

Hinata Hyuuga, pacar dari seorang anak pirang dengan kehebatan dalam bela diri, Naruto. Ia anak dari ketua polisi internasional, Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiasi sudah lama mengincar Setan Rubah, namun tak pernah ia dapatkan. Ia juga tak tahu siapa sebenarnya sang Setan Rubah itu sendiri. Jadi Naruto masih bisa dekat dengan Hinata.

Meski sudah berpacaran 2 tahun, Hinata masih tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto, siapa orang tua Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanya tempat tinggalnya saja. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Ohayou Sensei!" Sahut semua murid di kelas Naruto ketika sang guru monster datang ke kelas tersebut. 'Penyiksaan dimulai.' Batin Naruto tertunduk lemas.

* * *

Bek istirahat menjadi sebuah suara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Karena jika suara itu berbunyi, berarti mereka bisa lepas untuk sejenak dari guru menyeramkan itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian….

TRENGGGG….TRENGGGG….TRENGGG

Semua siswa berteriak gembira seperti sudah terbebas dari sebuah jajahan suatu musuh. Naruto berulang kali mengucap syukur karena ia masih bisa selamat dari kekejaman guru yang sudah keluar beberapa detik yang lalu itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kantin dan memesan beberapa makanan. Kelakuan Naruto tersebut diulangi oleh 2 teman sekelasnya, Lee dan Kiba. "Baiklah, siapa yang terakhir menghabiskan ramen ini akan membayar. Siap?" Kata Kiba yang ternyata sedang berlomba makan dengan Naruto dan Lee. Naruto dan Lee pun mulai bersiap dengan sumpit di tangan mereka.

"Mulai!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan. Dan pertandingan makan ramen yang diadakan ketiga remaja ini sangat sengit. Mereka bertiga selesai bersamaan! Sepertinya ini akan berakhir ternyata masih ada sehelai mie yang masih ada di mangkuk Naruto. Meski Naruto cepat-cepat memakannya, tapi Kiba mau pun Lee sudah melihatnya. Dan rugi untuk Naruto, sesuai perjanjian mereka, Naruto membayar makanan hari ini.

"HAHAHAHA! Ini bukan harimu, Naruto." Kata Kiba menertawakan Naruto hingga terbatuk-batuk. Naruto yang melihat itu, menertawakan Kiba lebih keras. "hahaha tidak sarapan ternyata bisa membuatku menang." Kata Lee sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya hingga habis. Sementara Kiba masih sibuk dengan batuknya.

Tak lama kemudian datang sekumpulan wanita ke kantin tersebut, dan duduk bersama ketiga pria itu. "Hinata, ayo duduk bersamaku!" Sahut Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya. Hinata pun menuruti permintaan Naruto dan duduk di samping pria pirang itu. Tiba-tiba Kiba memesan secangkir minuman cola dan memberikan pada Lee dan Naruto.

"Ayo kita minum, yang kalah membayar lagi. Bagaimana?" Usul Kiba sambil menatap ke arah Lee dan Naruto, yang masih mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Kiba barusan. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto. Lalu ia menyetujui tantangan Kiba tersebut. Sementara Lee mendapati firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Namun karena Naruto dan Kiba terus mengejeknya, Akhirnya Lee pun menyetujui taruhan tersebut.

"Hinata, apa Naruto selalu seperti itu?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian mukanya itu. Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto, sedikit kaget ketika ditanyai oleh Ino tadi. "Mungkin begitu. selain di sekolah aku jarang bertemu dengannya di luar." Balas Hinata menatap Ino yang duduk di depannya itu.

Kuping Sakura yang mendengar adanya pembicaraan seru , langsung duduk di samping Ino dan ikut bergabung pembicaraan antara kedua sahabatnya itu, namun sambil tetap membawa makanannya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarnya?" Tanya Ino dengan nada bicara serius sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"K-karena aku menyukainya." Balas Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah dan mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ino dan Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan memperhatikannya dengan detail. Melihat hal yang mungkin bisa membuat wanita jatuh hati padanya, namun itu tak ditemukan.

"Memangnya kau menyukai Naruto dari apanya? Aku juga curiga kalian pasti belum pernah berciuman?" Kata Sakura sambil memegang jidatnya seolah ia sedang berfikir, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Mendengar celotehan Sakura tadi, Naruto yang masih berlomba minum itu, tiba-tiba menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya ke arah muka Kiba yang ada di depannya. Namun entah ada angin apa, Kiba masih terus minum dan tidak memperdulikan air yang berasal dari mulut Naruto tersebut.

"Ahh…."

Kiba dan Lee sama-sama menyelesaikan minumannya bersamaan. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia sedang tersibukkan oleh pembicaraan wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingnya tersebut. "Oi Naruto, kau tidak lupa sedang melakukan apa, ya 'kan?" Kata Kiba sambil memamerkan deretan giginya. Seperti orang bodoh, Naruto hanya menatap heran Kiba dengan tingkah yang aneh. Sekian lama kemudian, ia pun mengingat apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiba, lalu menatap ke arah gelas milik Lee dan Kiba yang isinya sudah hilang ditelan sang pemilik.

'Sial, uangku hanya cukup untuk membayar satu minuman saja.' Batin Naruto sambil diam-diam mencari sisa uang di saku celananya. Namun yang ia temukan hanya secarik kertas dan beberapa helai benang. "Begini Kiba, Lee, bukannya aku tidak mau membayar atau apa. Tapi…"

TINGGG…TONGGG….TINGGG….TONGG….

Saat Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Ino, dan yang lainnya sedang fokus mendengarkan suara bel masuk itu, tanpa disadari sosok pria berambut durian pirang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat duduknya. Yang tersisa disana hanya secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Hari ini uangku hanya tersisa untuk membayar minuman saja. Jadi kalian bayar pesanan kalian sendiri.' Urat-urat muncul di kepala Kiba dan Lee, kepala mereka mulai mengeluarkan asap.

"Sialan Naruto! Aku kena tipu lagi!" Teriak Lee histeris karena ia sudah di tipu oleh Naruto untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini uang jajannya tertinggal di rumah. "Kalau begitu, aku pinta saja pada Hinata— eh! Mana dia?" Kiba kebingungan ketika melihat Hinata yang juga menghilang di tempat. Dengan begini, Lee dan Kiba mau tidak mau harus membayar makanan mereka sendiri.

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah, beberapa saat yang lalu sudah di bunyikan. Waktunya para siswa – siswi untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat sejenak sesudah menimba ilmu hari ini. Begitu juga dengan pria bernama Naruto ini. Namun ia sedang menunggu seorang gadis yang sudah ia janjikan akan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Naruto-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi aku disuruh oleh Asuma-sensei untuk mengerjakan soal dulu." Jelas seorang gadis bermata lavender itu. Naruto pun tak terlalu mempedulikan alasan gadis itu dan langsung mengajaknya untuk segera pergi.

Perut Naruto yang sudah lapar lagi, meminta kepada Hinata agar mampir dulu ke sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perut yang sudah berisik itu.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-inikan restoran mewah. Apa kau tidak salah masuk?" Kata Hinata dengan nada bicara yang gagap, setelah memasuki sebuah restoran dengan barang – barang yang bertemakan Luxury ini. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Hinata malah dibuat semakin bingung oleh Naruto yang hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya. Setelah menyapa beberapa orang di restoran tersebut, Naruto yang menggandeng Hinata naik ke lantai 2 restoran tersebut, lalu memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat kaca besar di ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata, silahkan kau pesan apa yang kau mau. Tenang aku yang bayar, anggap saja ini kencan." Kata Naruto lagi dengan tutur kata yang halus sambil terus memperlihatkan tersenyum hangat. Sang pelayan pun menuliskan pesanan Naruto dan Hinata. Meski Naruto berbicara begitu, Hinata tetap tidak memesan menu yang wajar, tidak termasuk makanan kelas atas atau VIP.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, makanan akan segera disiapkan." Ucap sang pelayan sambil pergi ke arah dapur, yang sebelumnya sudah menyimpan dua gelas es teh lemon di meja Naruto dan Hinata. "Naruto-kun, apa kau punya banyak uang untuk membayar semua ini? Bukannya waktu di kantin sekolah tadi, kau lari dari Kiba dan Lee karena tak mempunyai uang lagi?" Tanya Hinata yang di kepalanya penuh dengan rasa bingung.

"Hihihihihi, sewaktu di kantin itu uangku tertinggal di tas, jadi aku langsung kabur dan membawamu. Lagi pula, bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto dengan menambahkan akhiran 'Chan' di belakang nama Hinata untuk menggodanya. Dan itu cukup berhasil, wajah Hinata mulai memerah tak kalah dengan bunga mawar yang menghiasi meja di sana.

"Lagi pula, aku mengenal pemilik restoran ternama ini." Lanjut Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sang pelayan dengan membawa pesanan mereka berdua dan menghidangkannya dengan cepat namun tepat. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, sang pelayan pun pergi bekerja kembali setelah memberi hormat pada Naruto dan Hinata.

15 menit selama makan, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto mau pun Hinata. Orang – orang yang memesan makanan di lantai 2 ini, bukan orang biasa. Penampilan mereka rapi, penuh dengan sopan santun, hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang memakai seragam di sana. Dan juga hanya Naruto yang tidak terlalu menggunakan sopan santun di sana.

Akhirnya kegiatan makan-makan Naruto dan Hinata selesai juga. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama menikmati acara kencan ini. Orang-orang di sana pun tidak terlalu mempedulikan kedua remaja ini, dan fokus ke pada apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saja. "Hinata, kau mau es cream? Es cream di sini katanya enak-enak." Tawar Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Eh! Es cream? Baiklah." Balas Hinata sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Naruto sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka.

"V-Vanila saja." Balas Hinata sambil memalingkan tatapannya ke luar kaca, yang hari ini matahari memancarkan sinar yang cukup terik hingga membuat keringat mudah keluar saking panasnya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit mendesaknya hingga membuat posisi duduknya berubah. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia melihat tubuh Naruto berada di sampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Hinata.

"Ini es creammu, Hinata. Aku mengambilnya sendiri karena pelayan itu terlalu sibuk." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan es cream vanila pada Hinata dan merubah posisi duduknya lagi menjadi biasa.

"Ah…. Ini tidak enak." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba hingga membuat Hinata menjadi penasaran dan mencoba es cream di tangannya itu. Rasanya manis namun tidak terlalu manis, teksturnya bagus, lembut. "I-ini enak. Kenapa bisa punyamu tidak enak, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran sambil memperhatikan es cream coklat yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Ah masa? Coba sekali lagi Hinata." Pinta Naruto sekali lagi dengan raut wajah penasaran. Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan es cream ini, Hinata pun mencobanya lagi namun ia mencobanya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Es cream yang di lahap Hinata itu meninggalkan bekas di bibir manisnya, Tinggal sentuhan akhir, dan…

CUP…

Naruto langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis Hinata. Lalu menjilati sisa es cream di bibir Hinata itu hingga bersih. Meninggalkan muka Hinata yang terkejut dengan apa yang telah Naruto perbuat beberapa saat yang lalu. Muka Hinata bertambah merah dari sebelumnya, rasanya ia mau pingsan jika tidak ingat kalau ia sedang berada di sebuah restoran.

"Sekarang aku percaya. Ternyata es cream di 'sini' memang enak, juga manis." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda yang seperti menyiramkan minyak di kobaran api yang membara, menambah merah muka kekasih manisnya ini. "Kau MESUM!" Teriak Hinata sambil memukuli Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi kau setuju, kan?" Goda Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Hinata membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang Naruto untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah luar biasa ini. Yang mengagetkan, ternyata walau pun sedikit, Hinata mengangguk sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Hujan pun turun cukup deras waktu itu, hingga membuat Naruto dan Hinata tinggal sementara di restoran kelas atas itu.

30 menit mereka tinggal di restoran tersebut. Sambil saling bercerita hal-hal yang lucu, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto sambil melirik keadaan di luar yang ternyata hujan sudah mulai reda. "Hinata-chan, ayo aku antarkan kau pulang. Ayahmu pasti akan mencemaskanmu." Setelah membayar, mereka pun keluar dari restoran tersebut, dan Naruto berjalan ke arah di mana rumah Hinata berada untuk mengantarkannya.

Mungkin sial untuk Hinata, namun biasa untuk Naruto. Di depan mereka ada segerombolan anggota genk yang katanya menguasai daerah tersebut. Para anggota genk itu pun mulai mendekati Naruto dan Hinata yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan berlindung di belakang Naruto. "Owhh… ada gadis manis bersama seekor anjing." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang membawa pemukul bas ball di tangannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau serahkan gadis itu, dan kau bisa selamat, anjing busuk! HAHAHAHHA!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama anggota yang lainnya. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya sambil meriasi wajahnya dengan seringai misterius. "Jika kau menghinanya, kalian akan sekarat. Jika sampai mengganggunya, kalian akan langsung mati." Kata Naruto memperingati mereka dengan wajah yang masih mengeluarkan hawa membunuh itu.

Sebenarnya jika bukan karena malu, anggota genk tersebut sudah lari terbirit-birit melihat tatapan tajam Naruto. Yang jika sedang sangat serius bisa membuat musuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan jika musuhnya lemah, ia akan langsung tak sadarkan diri. "Wohohohoh… sang anjing menggonggong!" Kata seseorang dari genk tersebut yang sedang memperhatikan pisau di tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang tak tahu diri ini." Kata Naruto yang merubah sikapnya menjadi ramah di hadapan Hinata, Namun berubah kembali ketika menatap orang-orang itu. "hah…. Merepotkan." Dan….

DUAKKK…BLEDAKKK….CLEBBBB….TRANGG…DUGGG

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, Naruto sudah membuat sekitar 20 orang itu terkapar dengan tubuh penuh luka, lalu datang menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menutup matanya rapat-rapat itu. Dengan hangat ia memeluk Hinata yang ternyata sedang terisak itu. "Ini sudah selesai, Hinata-chan. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, jadi ayo kita pulang." Kata Naruto dengan ramah, berjalan melewati anggota genk yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan badan penuh luka itu sambil terus memeluk Hinata.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat, menghampiri Naruto sambil terus menggunakan senyum palsunya. "Naruto, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap tubuh-tubuh yang menyedihkan dengan luka di mana-mana. Dengan melihat semua itu, pemuda berkulit putih pucat ini tak perlu lagi jawaban dari Naruto karena sudah mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mereka bawahanmu, Sai?" Tanya Naruto pada pria yang di balas anggukan kecil oleh Sai. Salah satu dari mereka yang mengetahui ada Sai di sana berusaha meminta tolong padanya, meski harus dengan susah payah. "Ketua, tolong kami…." Pinta orang-orang di sana yang terus merasa kesakitan.

"Dia temanku. Lain kali kalian harus hati-hati saat memilih musuh, bisa dimengerti?" Ucap Sai sambil memakai kembali senyum palsunya. Namun meski tersenyum, hawa mematikan malah lebih banyak keluar dari pria itu. "M-m-mengerti, ketua. Tuan, maafkan atas tindakan kurang ajar kami." Pinta mereka sambil bersujud-sujud di hadapan Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Kata Naruto singkat sambil pergi dari tempat tak nyaman itu.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Naruto-kun." Sahut Hinata ketika Naruto pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga itu dengan perasaan takut, karena pertahanan di tempat ini sangat hebat. Jika salah tingkah sedikit saja, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari kediaman ini selama 3 hari 3 malam. Sungguh kediaman yang luar biasa hebat.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, sang surya mulai tenggelam. Dan beberapa saat lagi pencerah alami yang lain akan datang dan memperindah malam. Semilir angin pun membuat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di daerah sana harus mengenakan sebuah jaket atau , siang waktu untuk bermain, bersenang-senang atau bergaul bersama yang lainnya. Tapi jika malam menjelang, mata sang rubah itu mulai bersinar dan menghipnotis targetnya. Lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan orang ini dari pada tubuh harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Karena saat kau merasa telah memegangnya, berarti saat itu jiwamu sudah berpisah dengan tubuh.

"Malam ini indah, ya 'kan, Naruto?" Sapa seseorang yang berada di depan Naruto, sedang menyandarkan badannya di sebuah lampu lalu lintas. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah dengan 3 garis di pipi kanan dan kiri itu. Badannya dibuat untuk sedikit lebih tenang, ketika sudah mengetahui sosok di depannya itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Shikamaru. Dan ternyata kau tidak sendiri, benarkan Temari?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan teman masa kecilnya ini, karena sedang di tugaskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Dan saat kembali ke Tokyo, ternyata dia membawa seseorang di sana yang juga ia kenal, wanita pirang dengan rambut pirang yang di kucir 4, Temari. "Dia hanya merepotkanku saja." Desis Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"K-kalian pacaran?" Kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya, ketika melihat kalau Shikamaru terus menggandeng tangan wanita pirang bersamanya itu. Naruto sedikit terkejut juga ingin tertawa, ketika mengetahui kalau teman masa kecilnya ini, yang berkata kalau wanita yang banyak omong itu merepotkan, ternyata memilih pacar dengan kriteria yang ia tidak sukai tersebut. "Jangan paksakan keberuntunganmu, Naruto." Kata Temari dengan wajah yang memerah karena perkataan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kalian datang ke sini?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tawanya itu. Shikamaru pun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Temari, lalu berubah ke dalam mode serius, begitu juga Temari dan Naruto. "Sebuah anggota bernamakan Akatsuki, sudah membunuh kakek dan merusak tempat-tempat Shinobi di tokyo. Aku mendapatkan informasi itu beberapa saat sebelum kau datang kemari." Jelas Shikamaru menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sapphire Naruto.

Gejolak api amarah berkobar di hati Naruto. Namun jika ia bertindak sesuka hatinya, bukannya kemenangan, melainkan kehancuranlah yang akan mereka alami. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

_**TBC**_

YOSH! Saya datang dengan cerita gajenya #plentang

Akhir kata, saya minta kritik, saran, dari para senpai semua.


	2. Thanks

**Warning : **AU, mungkin OOC, pasti gak seru, tak diragukan lagi banyak typo, gaje, dan sebagainya.**  
**

**Summary : **Naruto, anggota dari sebuah group yang terkenal akan kekejaman dan kehebatannya, Shinobi group. Ia menjadi orang terhebat nomer satu di group tersebut, kecepatannya tiada yang menandingi, ke kuatan yang dahsyat, membunuh lebih dari 200 orang penting di masanya, baik politikus mau pun publik figure. Oleh karena itu, dia dijuluki sebagai Setan Rubah.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy it..!**

* * *

**...**

Pagi yang cerah untuk sekian kalinya, menyapa kembali di kehidupan pemuda pirang ini. Hari ini ia tidak mau bermalas-malasan. Pukul 5 pagi sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sang mentari mulai menunjukkan keindahannya. Burung-burung pun mulai bernyanyi dengan bahasa dan cara khas mereka masing-masing yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Tadi malam menjadi malam yang sangat ia benci. Seorang yang ia hormati, sayangi, orang yang sudah mengurusnya, meninggal dengan cara dibunuh. Organisasi yang Informasinya sangat sulit di dapatkan, organisasi yang baru muncul, Akatsuki. Ia pasti akan mengingat nama tersebut, setidaknya sampai ia berhasil menghancurkan group itu.

Naruto memukul kaca yang ada di kamarnya hingga pecah, berharap kalau pikirannya bisa sedikit tenang dengan itu. Darah segar pun tak ragu keluar dari luka yang ia dapatkan akibat perbuatannya tadi. Terlihat sebuah muka dengan penuh dendam di kaca yang sudah hancur itu.

Tapi, mau apa lagi. Ini semua sudah terjadi. Memukuli kaca terus tidak akan membuat orang yang sudah mati hidup lagi, malah mungkin akan membuatnya pergi menyusul orang itu di sana. Jadi, alangkah baiknya jika ia tidak membawa masalah ini ke sekolahnya. Ia harus bersikap tenang agar tak ada seorang pun yang curiga terhadapnya.

….

Bel sekolah pertanda mulainya pelajaran hari ini pun berbunyi. Semua siswa siswi berhambur masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Gerbang sekolah pun cepat-cepat di tutup oleh petugas sekolah tersebut.

Di kelasnya, Naruto berhasil bersikap seperti biasanya. Menjadi seorang yang periang, hyper aktif, banyak bicara, dan menjadi orang bodoh. Ia kembali bergaul bersama teman-temannya, bertaruh dengan Kiba dan Lee tentang sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting atau yang lainnya. Kelas yang sangat ramai ini tidak pernah tidak ramai walau hanya 1 pagi. Seperti ibu-ibu sedang menggosip tentang duda keren atau jeritan monyet di kebun binatang. Dan itu semua belum ditambah dengan keramaian yang di buat oleh Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, katanya hari ini kita akan kedatangan 3 murid baru sekaligus!" Kata Kiba memulai pembicaraan baru. Lee dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, sambil berteriak senang. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Kiba tadi, karena ia baru saja kalah bertaruh dengan kedua orang di dekatnya ini, tentang apakah guru pagi ini akan datang atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak datang, dengan alasan ada rapat mendadak di pusat hingga pukul 1 siang.

"Apa mereka semua seorang pria? Atau seorang wanita? Atau pria dan wanita?" Tanya Lee sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Kiba terlihat sedikit berpikir untuk pertanyaan Lee tadi, Namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya sambil bergeleng-geleng. Seperti sudah di sentak oleh listrik tegangan tinggi, Lee yang tadinya sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang 3 orang baru yang akan datang itu, tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh tentang 3 orang baru itu? Jawaban yang paling mendekati akan menjadi pemenangnya? Bagaimana?" Usul Lee sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya dengan bangga. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kiba dan Naruto langsung setuju dengan usul bodoh Lee tadi.

"Menurutku, mereka pasti pria semua!" Teriak Kiba dengan penuh percaya diri sambil membayangkan 3 orang pria dengan badan penuh berotot masuk ke kelas ini. "Baiklah, menurutku 2 orang wanita dengan 1 pria yang merupakan bawahan mereka!" Kata Lee tak kalah heboh dengan Kiba. Karena menjadi terakhir, Naruto menjawab kalau yang datang itu adalah 2 orang pria dengan satu wanita.

Menurut kabar, murid baru itu akan datang sekitar beberapa menit lagi ke kelas Naruto. Mungkin saat ini 3 orang itu sedang berjalan menuju kelas tersebut.

Kiba menunggu kedatangan 3 orang itu dengan santai di mejanya. Lee banyak berdoa, semoga apa yang ia prediksikan itu benar dan ia bisa memenangkan taruhan yang ia buat sendiri itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia datang menghampiri seorang gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna Lavender, yang bisa membuat Naruto selalu ingin memperhatikan kedua bola mata itu.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu untuk sebentar?" Ucap Naruto. Hinata yang tidak menolak, bahkan senang jika Naruto duduk di sampingnya, tentu saja mengijinkan pria itu duduk. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata sambil mengatakan, kalau gadis keluarga Hyuuga yang satu ini begitu cantik.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan es cream di tempat itu lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan yang mukanya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jika maksud perkataan Naruto tadi itu untuk menggoda kekasihnya ini, ia sukses. Muka sang gadis kini sangat merah ketika ia mengingat kejadian saat makan es cream kemarin.

Demi Tuhan, jika ini bukan di sekolah, Naruto sudah memeluk dengan erat tubuh Hinata, mencubiti pipinya, dan memeluknya lagi. Kenapa? Karena saat ini muka Hinata sedang dalam mode sangat lucu. Dengan muka polosnya, dihiasi oleh semburat merah, matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu, oh Tuhan. Naruto harus perang dengan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk tetap tidak bertingkah aneh.

"Hinata-chan, kepalaku pusing… aku boleh berbaring di pangkuanmu, ya?" Kata Naruto mencari alasan agar ia bisa berbaring di pangkuan Hinata itu. Beberapa langkah lagi, agar ia bisa menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kelas itu dan langsung berteriak ke arah Naruto. "Hey Naruto, ini di sekolah. Sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu atau kau mau aku hukum mengelilingi lapangan lagi!?" Teriak seorang wanita tua namun tetap terlihat cantik, kepada Naruto sambil melempar penghapus papan tulis yang berada di meja guru, dengan pemikiran yang sangat hebat, bisa jatuh tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Ya aku mengerti, Tsunade Baa-chan." Kata Naruto sambil kembali ke posisi duduk semula di samping Hinata, namun dengan sebuah benjolan muncul di kepalanya.

Dan saat Tsunade masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di meja, 3 orang murid baru yang sedang dibicarakan itu masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas. Setelah Tsunade memberitahu tentang ketiga orang ini, ia pun menyuruh mereka untuk memperkenalkan nama mereka sendiri.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap seorang berambut hitam berbentuk seperti nanas, Shikamaru. Dan dilanjutkan dengan 2 orang sisanya. Gadis pirang, Temari dan pria yang terus memperlihatkan senyumnya, Sai. "Baiklah, silakan kalian pilih tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Aku sedang buru-buru dan harus cepat pergi." Perintah sang guru itu sambil keluar kelas ini.

Naruto yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Hinata, kini sudah berpindah tempat menjadi diantara Kiba dan Lee. Kedua tangannya langsung di tempatkan di hadapan kedua muka pria itu. Mereka berdua bodoh mengusulkan sebuah taruhan yang sudah Naruto tahu apa hasilnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua mengerti maksud dari tangan Naruto ini, tapi bukan melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka malah menangis. Seperti seorang bayi yang menangis karena mainannya di ambil.

"Sialan… kenapa datang lagi orang yang berkualitas tinggi. Kualitasku di sini semakin menurun saja." Kata Kiba dan Lee bersamaan. Mereka mengelap ingus mereka dengan sebuah tisu yang tiba-tiba muncul di mejanya. Hahaha… dalam hati sebenarnya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak memperhatikan dua sahabatnya ini. Memang saat awal Naruto masuk ke sekolah ini, ia juga bukan orang yang populer dan tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Terbayang jika ia harus dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang yang menyukainya, pasti akan merepotkan. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang-orang tersebut tidak melakukan tindakan yang cukup kuat, ketika di kejar-kejar oleh fansnya? Jadi ia tidak terlalu mementingkan seseorang seperti itu

"Naruto… tidakkah kau kasian pada kami? Status kami di sini semakin rendah, dan kau masih saja meminta uang taruhan?" Tch… air mata buaya. Naruto sudah pernah terbodohi oleh mereka berdua dengan gayanya yang satu ini. Jadi, ia tetap pada posisinya semula. Dan akhirnya uang Naruto kembali utuh seperti semula. Dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya

Hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, tak satu pun guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Entah keuntungan, karena guru tak hadir. Atau kerugian, karena sebagai gantinya mereka harus mengerjakan soal yang berjumlah 150. Di kumpulkan besok pagi.

….

Semilir angin menjamahi rambut juga badannya. Kota yang terlihat kecil dari tempat ia menatapnya sekarang, sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Tak diragukan lagi, kalau memang saat pikirannya kacau dan datang ke tempat ini, itu akan terasa lebih baik.

"Seperti yang direncanakan, ya? Kalian masuk ke sekolah ini karena tujuan selanjutnya organisasi itu adalah datang ke sini. Lalu menjadikannya sebagai budak mereka." Naruto membalikan badannya lalu menatap 3 orang yang mencoba untuk bersantai di atap sekolah ini. Pagar besi yang sedang ia pegang itu pun menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Naruto.

_FLASHBACK _

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto.

Keheningan melanda ketiga orang tersebut. Mereka semua, bahkan Shikamaru masih tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang Akatsuki, dan sekarang mereka harus berurusan dengan organisasi tersebut? Jika mereka tahu di mana tepatnya posisi Akatsuki, sudah bisa dipastikan seluruh group Shinobi yang tersisa, akan menyerang. Tapi itulah masalahnya, mereka hanya mempunyai Informasi kalau yang membunuh tuan Hiruzen Sarutobi, dan menghancurkan tempat berlatih itu dilakukan oleh 2 orang dari organisasi tersebut.

"Fufufufufu… rupanya ada beberapa lalat dari Shinobi yang masih hidup, benar 'kan Sasuke-kun?" Ucap seorang pria tiba-tiba. Dengan rambut pirang panjang menutupi sebagian mukanya. Percis seperti Ino. Namun yang ini di sebelah kiri. Di sebelah orang pirang itu ada seorang pria dengan muka tanpa dingin tanpa ekspresi, rambut hitam, mata onyx. Dan kedua orang itu sama-sama mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah.

"Seperti biasa, un. kau menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut sang pria pirang itu yang sontak membuat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Temari kaget. 'Uchiha... Uchiha. Apa mungkin dia adik dari Itachi?' Batin Naruto. Ia mengingat kalau temannya di organisasi Shinobi juga memakai marga yang sama, Uchiha. Dan ia pernah bercerita padanya kalau beberapa tahun yang lalu, adiknya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali hingga sekarang.

Tak seperti pria pirang di sampingnya, pria yang di panggil Sasuke itu sangat lebih memilih untuk tetap diam. Bahkan saat ditanyai oleh pria di sampinya itu beberapa saat yang lalu. "Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu. Namaku Deidara, salah satu anggota dari Akatsuki. Dan dia adalah alat terbaik yang pernah kami punya, ia sudah kami rubah dari seorang pria biasa menjadi alat pembunuh termutahir, Otaknya kami cuci hingga ia tak akan pernah mengingat apa pun saat dia menjadi pria normal. Dan ia bernama, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kurang dari satu detik, setelah pria bernama Deidara itu menjelaskan. Naruto dan kedua temannya itu sudah tak ada di tempat semula lagi. Sebuah tendangan telak dengan cepat langsung mengenai perutnya, dan membuat ia terlempar sejauh 2 meter dari tempat asalnya. 3 peluru pun mengarah padanya pada saat itu juga, tepat ketika ia bangun setelah mendapatkan tendangan tadi. Tapi sayang, dengan mudah seorang pria dengan menggunakan sebuah pedang kecil, memuntahkan semua peluru berkecepatan tinggi itu dengan beberapa gerakan yang luar biasa.

"Sial…"

"Jangan ceroboh, Naruto!"

Dan mereka pun memulai kembali serangan mereka untuk mengalahkan kedua anggota Akatsuki ini. Namun tepat sebelum mereka melangkahkan kakinya, Deidara tiba-tiba melemparkan beberapa bom kecil ke udara. Yang sontak membuat gerakan Naruto dan yang lainnya berhenti. "Maaf sekali, tapi bos kami sedang buru-buru. Jadi, permainan ini harus ditunda." Dan bom yang dilemparkan Deidara itu pun meledak ketika jatuh,meski ledakan sangat kecil, tapi asapnya luar biasa tebal. "Oh ya, agar lebih menarik aku akan memberitahumu tentang sebuah rencana! Lebih baik kalian jaga baik-baik sekolah yang dihuni oleh si rubah itu, sebab kami sedang membutuhkan beberapa prajurit yang memiliki otak pintar!" Sebuah suara yang bisa dipastikan milik Deidara, terdengar di tengah-tengah tebalnya asap itu, hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Mereka lolos, sial… orang itu sudah ada di depan mataku. Tapi… Chikuso!" Teriak Naruto histeris mengetahui kalau kedua orang itu sudah tidak ada di tempat itu lagi.

_FLASHBACK off_

"…Mereka bukan orang biasa. Meski kau mengenainya dengan tepat, tapi dirinya tidak terluka sama sekali. Lalu tentang Uchiha itu…" Gadis pirang yang berdiri tepat di samping Shikamaru itu, terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Kakinya bergetar ketika ia mengingat kalau 3 peluru yang ia tembakan itu, bisa dengan mudah di jatuhkan hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah pedang berukuran kecil. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Tak apa, tenanglah. Meski begitu kita semua pasti bisa mengalahkan organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu." Sontak Shikamaru langsung memeluk wanita menyebalkan, namun ia sayangi itu. Dan terus membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang dan nyaman. Shikamaru merasa kasihan karena baru pertama kalinya, wanita ini bisa sampai takut seperti ini. "Kita tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi lebih baik jika kita berjaga-jaga. Lagi pula, aku selalu tidak mempunyai kegiatan. Jadi mungkin ini akan menyenangkan." Pria berkulit pucat yang dari tadi hanya diam, sibuk membaca buku. Kini mengeluarkan suaranya. Pria ini bisa membunuh orang dengan mudah, tanpa beban, sambil terus memakai senyum palsunya. Sepertinya, setan memang sudah melekat di jiwanya.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai turun. Langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini di penuhi oleh awan hitam, yang siap menjatuhkan beban beratnya. Tetesan air itu semakin banyak menjatuhi bumi. Hal ini menyebabkan, mau tidak mau Naruto dan yang lainnya harus segera kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Tempat ramai, ricuh, berisik ini, menjadi tempat di mana Shikamaru, Temari dan Sai akan sering datang ke sini. Setidaknya sampai organisasi itu lenyap. Sampai itu semua terjadi, mereka harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di kelas ini.

Mungkin untuk Shikamaru, ini tidak terlalu buruk. masalah pelajaran, ia pasti dengan mudah menyelesaikannya. Jadi tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Ditambah lagi, di sini ada teman masa kecilnya, Chouji. Untuk Temari, ini hal yang menyenangkan. Karena begitu masuk tadi pagi, ia sudah mendapatkan 3 teman baru. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata.

Jangan tanya soal Sai, dia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Entah itu buruk atau baik, indah atau menyeramkan, wangi atau bau, ia tak pernah mementingkannya. Jadi tak ada bedanya dengan tempat sebelumnya yang pernah ia kunjungi.

"Hinata, jadi kau itu pacar Naruto?" Temari yang sedang mengobrol dengan tiga teman barunya ini, tiba-tiba berkata demikian ketika mengetahui status wanita lugu ini dengan Naruto. Dan perkataan tadi sukses membuat Hinata masuk kedalam fase blush. "Beruntung sekali si rubah bodoh itu memiliki gadis lucu sepertimu." Lanjut Temari sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dengan gemas. Ia tak tahan jika harus menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk mencubit pipi yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Bukannya menolong Hinata, Sakura dan Ino malah ikut mencubiti pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah itu.

"Temari, siapa itu rubah bodoh?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan acara mencubiti pipi Hinata. Dan juga ia baru sadar, kalau ada sebuah kata aneh yang di ucapkan oleh Temari beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ah baka… dia Naruto. Aku memanggilnya rubah karena dia bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana apa pun. Bahkan saat aku menguncinya di tempat yang sangat gelap, dia masih bisa melihat dengan baik dan makan dari makanan di kulkas, di pojok ruangan sampai perutnya buncit. Jika soal kata bodoh, itu tak usah dipertanyakan lagi, kalian pasti sudan mengetahuinya." Jelas Temari panjang lebar sambil terus mencubiti pipi Chubby Hinata. Dan sepertinya, penjelasannya itu membuat ketiga wanita di sekitarnya ini merasa penasaran, dan terus menatapnya.

"Temari, jadi kau sudah mengenal Naruto sebelum datang ke sekolah ini?" Tanya Ino yang mulai tertarik dengan tema baru pembicaraan mereka ini. Itu juga berpengahur terhadap Sakura dan Ino. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Temari. "Ya, aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak berumur 10 tahun. " Jawaban itu sukses membuat ketiga orang yang sedang menunggu tadi terkejut. Dan setelah perkataan Temari tadi, berbagai pertanyaan menghujani dirinya.

Beruntung bagi Temari, karena sebelum semakin banyaknya pertanyaan itu datang. Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan sontak membuat wanita itu lekas mengambil tasnya. "Maaf, bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Tapi, tadi ibuku telepon agar aku cepat pulang" Hahahaha… tidak ada cara lain untuk lolos dari hujan pertanyaan itu, hingga membuatnya melakukan sebuah kebohongan.

_Naruto's POV_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, tapi aku masih tidak bisa pulang. Jika aku mengenal dewa hujan, sudah pasti sekarang ini aku akan memintanya untuk menghentikan hujan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hujan malah semakin deras membasahi bumi ini.

Perutku sudah keroncongan, uang habis, dan aku tidak bisa pulang. Saat yang menyebalkan. Dari pada mati kelaparan di sini, aku memilih untuk melangkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah dengan cara berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tak peduli orang lain akan menganggapku bodoh atau apa.

JDUARRRR… JDUAR…JDUAR

Mendengar suara petir yang menyeramkan itu berkali-kali, aku berteduh di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di pinggir jalan itu. Jika bukan karena petir yang menyambar sampai ke jalan, akan kuteruskan lariku sampai rumah nanti. Sekarang badanku sudah basah kuyup, semilir angin yang datang membuatku menjadi semakin terasa dingin saja. 'Sialan… jika begini terus, lama kelamaan bisa-bisa aku berubah menjadi es.' Batinku merutuki sikap Tuhan yang mungkin sedang menghukumku ini.

"Hachim…"

Kupingku menangkap sebuah suara yang bersumber tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang ini. Dan saat aku memalingkan pandangku ke samping, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tahu ada orang lain yang ikut berteduh di tempat ini. Keterkejutan itu tak berhenti sampai di situ saja, aku kembali terkejut saat melihat lebih jelas sosok yang berdiri di sampingku ini.

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja ia sedang berteduh. Sama sepertiku. Jika ku perhatikan, kondisinya sekarang ini lebih parah dari kondisiku. Jika soal basah, jangan tanya lagi. Masalahnya adalah tentang daya tahan tubuh. Tentu saja. Dia wanita, dan aku pria. Di tambah lagi, cuaca seperti ini sudah tak terlalu asing buatku. Tapi dia? Hujan sedikit saja, orang tuanya pasti akan langsung menyuruhnya masuk. Dengan kata lain, tubuhnya tak kuat menahan dingin ini.

Badannya bergetar hebat, giginya tak berhenti berbenturan satu sama lain. Dia pasti sangat kedinginan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menarik badannya ke pelukanku. Dan berusaha membuatnya menjadi lebih nyaman.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, m-maaf a-aku tak bi-bisa mengejarmu."

Apa?! Jadi dia mengikutiku? Pantas saja dari mulai aku meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Tapi kenapa dia harus mengejarku?

"A-aku khawair padamu. Hu-hujan sangat deras, dan kau malah pergi keluar. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Jelasnya dengan begitu lembut. Hatiku tersentuh mendengar kalau dia khawatir padaku. Kubisikan kata maaf dengan suara yang mewakilkan rasa senang, khawatir, juga bersalah.

Beberapa menit menunggu hujan deras ini, akhirnya mulai mereda. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti jalanku. Aku menuju apartemenku, itu karena jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. Dan kenapa aku memilih untuk pergi sekarang sementara hujan belum berhenti sempurna? ini dikarenakan awan di atas sana masih berwarna hitam dan mungkin ia akan menurunkan hujan yang lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Kupelankan kecepatan lariku, melihat Hinata yang sudah kewalahan mengikutinya. Apartemenku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Jadi tak usah buru-buru lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun, ayo istirahat sebentar. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Pinta kekasihku itu. Memang aku idiot, berlari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Hinata. Aku bahkan lupa siapa yang sedang aku gandeng untuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku meminta Hinata untuk naik ke punggungku.

"Ta-tapi, badanku berat-"

"Sudahlah, ayo naik. Kau harus cepat ganti bajumu, jika tidak kau akan masuk angin." Dan akhirnya, Hinata pun bersedia naik ke punggungku. Dengan rona merah di muka tentunya. Jika mengingat perkataan Hinata tadi, aku ingin tertawa. Dia bilang kalau badannya berat? Hahaha… menurutku ini sangat ringan.

Dengan di iringi berbagai percakapan, akhirnya kami pun sampai di kamarku. Karena kedua tanganku sedang menahan tubuh Hinata, aku tidak bisa mengambil kunci yang ada di saku seragamku. Jadi, terpaksa aku harus menurunkan tubuh wanita yang sedang ku gendong ini.

"Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan." Pintaku ketika pintu kamar itu berhasil kubuka. Jika dilihat dari raut mukanya, Hinata terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat isi kamarku. Entah itu terkejut karena apa. Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali membawanya ke sini, atau karena barang-barangnya yang cukup canggih dan langka, atau karena berantakan seperti sebuah kota yang baru saja di bom. Kurasa pilihan ketiga yang paling tepat.

"Hinata-chan, karena aku tidak punya pakaian wanita, jadi kau pakai pakaianku saja, ya?" Teriakku sambil memberikan T-shirt berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek selutut. Oh ya, sebelum aku memberikan pakaian itu, aku menyuruh Hinata untuk mengeringkan badannya terlebih dulu oleh handuk orange milikku. Setelah itu, aku pun pergi mengganti baju lalu ke dapur untuk menyediakan setidaknya 2 cup kopi hangat

_Naruto's POV end_

Hinata pun mengambil handuk yang diberikan Naruto lalu menggunakannya. Aroma maskulin Naruto menggoda indra penciuman Hinata. Ia menutup matanya untuk lebih bisa menikmati wangi yang paling ia sukai ini. Namun kedinginan membuat kegiatan menyenangkan itu berhenti, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan tubuh yang sebelumnya.

Ia pun mencari sebuah ruangan untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah ini, dengan baju yang diberikan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena kamar mandi sedang kosong, ia pun memilih untuk mengganti baunya di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata akhirnya selesai mengganti seragamnya yang basah itu dengan pakaian Naruto. Pakaian itu sedikit longgar di tubuh ramping Hinata itu. Tapi, menggunakan pakaian apa saja, jenis apa saja, pastilah selalu cocok dengan Hinata.

Ia pun kembali ke ruang tamu di kamar yang cukup besar itu. Dan saat ia sedang memperhatikan dengan detail isi ruangan ini, ia merasa heran dengan tidak adanya sebuah foto yang biasanya menghiasi sebuah ruangan.

"Hinata-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini kopimu." Kata Naruto seraya memberikan kopi yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi muka Hinata ketika menerima kopi yang diberikan Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pinta Hinata saat Naruto ikut duduk di sofa di sampingnya ini. Sebuah anggukan persetujuan di keluarkan oleh Naruto. "Silakan, aku akan berusaha menjawab sebisaku." Balas Naruto setelah meminum kopi yang masih panas itu, lalu menyimpannya di meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri? Di mana keluargamu?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya, takut-takut ia salah mengucapkan kata-kata. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan merubah wajahnya seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai akal. "Tidak juga. Keluargaku sudah lama sekali pergi, dan sampai sekarang belum kembali." Naruto yang merasa tenggorokannya haus itu, mengambil kopinya. Namun karena masih panas, belum sampai kopi itu masuk ke tenggorokan, ia sudah menyemburkannya lagi.

Meski Naruto bertingkah seperti itu, bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dalam kata-katanya, Hinata dapat menangkap sejumlah kesedihan yang tidak tertandingi yang tak akan pernah terbayangkan. Jika ia boleh mengulang kembali waktu, walau hanya 5 menit. Ia akan menggunakan waktu itu dengan tidak menanyakan hal bodoh yang sudah menyakiti perasaan Naruto ini.

Seperti perkiraan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu, hujan yang sangat deras pun tumpah. Ini tidak pantas disebut hujan. Ini sebuah badai besar.

JDUAR! JDUARR!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Teriakan tersebut sontak membuat tingkah bodoh Naruto menjadi normal kembali. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah wanita berambut indigo di sampingnya. Gadis itu kini sedang menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Badannya bergetar hebat, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan menetes ke celana yang ia pakai.

"…Hiks...hiks…hiks…"

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkari tubuh gadis yang bergetar ini lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke arah sang pemilik tangan kekar tersebut. Tempat yang semula terang menderang, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Kedua orang ini tak bisa melihat apa pun, hanya bisa merasakan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. "Tak apa, ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini, Hinata-chan." Bisik Naruto di tengah gelapnya tempat itu. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Hinata, sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata indah yang ditunjukan untuk gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan menurutmu, apakah mungkin seorang penjahat bisa berubah menjadi orang baik yang melindungi orang lain?" Suara Naruto menjadi sebuah melodi musik yang sangat menenangkan di kuping Hinata. Ketakutan Hinata terhadap petir, kegelapan, atau hal yang lainnya. Dapat dengan mudah ia lupakan ketika Naruto bersamanya. Sentuhan lembutnya menjadikan tubuh Hinata yang tadinya tegang menjadi tenang kembali.

"Itu bisa saja. Manusia bisa berubah kapan saja dan di mana saja, asalkan ia memiliki kemauan yang kuat untuk berubah. Jika aku bertemu dengan orang seperti itu, aku tak akan melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Dan mendukungnya untuk berubah menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Di dalam kegelapan itu, sebuah senyum bahagia terukir dengan indah di muka Naruto. Ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan Hinata itu, sangat senang. Tetes air mata kebahagiaan menghiasi pipi Naruto, sejumlah kata-kata tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiannya kali ini. "Terima kasih, Hinata." Bisik Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan yang tak mampu mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, penerangan di sana pun kembali normal. Menampakkan seorang gadis yang sudah terlelap di pelukan sang pemuda, dengan senyum yang terus menghiasai wajah manisnya. Pemuda itu pun terkikih melihat wajah kekasihnya ini untuk sementara, sebelum mencium kening gadis itu dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu mengikuti sang gadis untuk terlelap saat itu juga.

**TBC**

Fiuhhhhhh…. Akhirnya bisa update. Gomen lama minna! #di lemparin ama kerikil

permasalahan akan benar-benar muncul di chap selanjutnya.


	3. I'm here

**Summary : **Naruto, anggota dari sebuah group yang terkenal akan kekejaman dan kehebatannya, Shinobi group. Ia menjadi orang terhebat nomer satu di group tersebut, kecepatannya tiada yang menandingi, kekuatan yang dahsyat, membunuh lebih dari 200 orang penting di masanya, baik politikus mau pun publik figure. Oleh karena itu, dia dijuluki sebagai Setan Rubah.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy it..!**

_Naruto POV_

Ahhh… tidur yang menyenyakkan. Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas, maklum saja. Kesadaranku pun belum terkumpul semua. Perlahan ku buka kelopak mataku, memperlihatkan keadaan ruanganku. Dan juga seorang gadis berambut indigo, masih terlelap dengan damai di pelukanku.

Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang bersandar di dadaku. Begitu manis dan menenangkan jiwa. Karena jarak kami yang begitu dekat, aku sampai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan juga mendengar setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Lalu kulirik jam digital di meja kecil di dekat sofa tempat aku berbaring itu. 05.00 pagi. Tidak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini. Tanganku yang sedari tadi merangkul tubuh gadis cantik ini, kugerakan dan mengelus wajah manisnya. Kusibakan juga beberapa helai rambut yang sempat menghalangi wajah gadis ini. Sebelum aku menempatkan tubuh gadis ini di sofa, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak beberapa makanan.

...

…

…

Tanganku cukup lihai memotong sayur mayur, dan mengkombinasikannya dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Ku potong sayur dan lainnya itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa masak atau tidak, jawabannya sudah pasti bisa. Begini-begini aku sudah dilatih oleh Ayame nee-san dan pemilik kedai Ichiraku. Meski hampir setiap hari mereka hanya menghidangkan ramen saja, tetap saja mereka itu koki yang handal.

Jadi kalian bisa percaya kalau aku itu, ya… bisa dibilang koki amatir yang sering menggosongkan makanan. Ehemm…

5 menit berlalu, beberapa hidangan makanan yang sudah ku kuasai tentunya. Sudah ku siapkan di meja makan. Aku tidak mau bereksperimen dan menghidangkan makanan yang kacau pada Hinata. Setidaknya, rasanya tidak aneh.

'Baiklah, sekarang tinggal membangunkan Hina—'

Jantungku terasa mau copot ketika mengetahui, kalau Hinata sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang memperhatikan ku. Aku terlihat konyol di hadapannya. Dengan cepat aku langsung membuka celemek orange yang kupakai, lalu melemparkanya ke belakang dengan asal.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata-chan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja ia sudah. Mata lavendernya saja terus memperhatikanku, bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan apa dia sudah bangun atau belum.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Apa kau yang sudah membuat semua makanan itu?" Tanyanya. Hinata pun mendekat ke arah ku, atau lebih tepatnya meja di belakangku. Bajuku yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya, membuat… ya, itu… dadanya-ehem… sedikit terlihat.

"O-ohayou, Hi-Hinata-chan. Makanan ini, sarapan untuk kita. Hehehe…" Balasku sambil tertawa garing. Lalu kupersilakan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi, dan memintanya untuk mencicipi hasil masakanku. Semoga saja rasanya tidak aneh, karena aku belum mencicipinya sama sekali. "Na-Naruto-kun, aku boleh memakannya?"

Dengan sedikit gugup, aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Ku telan ludahku saat Hinata mulai memakan telur dadar yang kubuat. Ia mengunyahnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berhenti.

Mati aku.

_Skip time_…

Aku dan Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah. Tanganku terus menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata, dan berhasil membuat mukanya memerah. Jika di luar lingkungan rumahku, aku harus bertingkah bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa kita harus bergandengan sepanjang jalan?" Kudengar suara Hinata meski itu pelan, tapi cukup jelas untuk masuk ke kupingku. "Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Tidak bolehkah, aku menggandeng tanganmu?" Balasku dengan menggunakan nada sedikit memelas. Dan itu sepertinya cukup berhasil.

"Ano… itu, tapi…–"

"Naruto, soal pria bom itu…"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas, memotong perkataan Hinata. Ia juga mengalihkan perhatianku terhadap Hinata. "Kau menemukan sesuatu, Shikamaru?" Tanyaku ketika membaca ekspresi mukanya. Sebuah anggukan kecil keluar dari Shikamaru sebagai jawaban. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada seorang wanita dan seorang pria di belakang Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti."

Genggaman tanganku di tangan Hinata pun mulai kulemahkan, hingga akhirnya benar-benar tak bersentuhan lagi. Lalu ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari gerbang sekolah yang sudah di depan mata. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedang dibingungkan oleh tindakanku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi ?"

Ku katakan hal itu sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku. Kami tidak memiliki tempat yang jelas untuk dituju sekarang ini. Kami hanya melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah, agar tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya.

"Dia kemungkinan besar akan muncul hari ini. Banyak orang mengatakan, kalau mereka melihat dua orang aneh. Seorang mempunyai rambut pirang, seperti yang kita ketahui. Tapi untuk seorang lagi, dia memiliki rambut merah dan membawa banyak senjata tajam."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru tadi, sepertinya ini bukan Uchiha itu lagi bersamanya. Untuk pria pirang itu, aku sudah sedikit mengetahuinya. Tapi untuk seorang lagi, siapa dia? Rambut merah pendek dan membawa banyak senjata tajam.

"Sasori, dia adalah pria berambut merah itu. Dia berasal dari daerah yang sama sepertiku." Temari pun mulai angkat bicara mengenai pria yang tidak ku ketahui itu. "Tubuhnya sudah banyak di modifikasi dengan alat, jadi meski kita mematahkan tangannya, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan merasa sakit." Lanjut Temari sambil menyandarkan badannya di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dan kembali ke sekolah, mereka mungkin mempunyai rencana lain saat ini." Teman tanpa ekspresi, Sai. Menyarankan kami untuk kembali, karena waktu masuk sekolah tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dan juga, mungkin orang-orang itu sudah sampai di sekolah kami.

.

.

.

TINGG…TONGG…TING…TONG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Pelajaran membosankan seperti biasanya pun terlewati seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Untuk kali ini aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, dengan heboh tentunya. Aku bermaksud untuk langsung mencari keberadaan kedua orang dari organisasi Akatsuki.

Kulirik kiri kanan, di setiap jalan yang kulewati. Memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Namun tidak menemukan dua orang itu. Melelahkan. Aku bahkan belum memakan apa pun sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

Makan… tadi pagi…

_FLASHBACK ON_

Hinata terus mengunyah telur dadar buatanku. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dia tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menelannya. Oh kami-sama… tolong aku. Jika masakanku gagal lagi, mau di mana muka ku?

"H-Hinata-chan, j-jadi bagaimana ra-rasanya?"

Aku gugup, sangat gugup. Ini lebih menegangkan dari pada saat di panggil oleh kakek ketika aku berbuat kesalahan. Aku menelan ludahku untuk kesekian kalinya, keringat dingin mulai keluar. Mengapa ini sangat menegangkan?

"Ini… sangat… lezat…"

"…huh?"

Apa kupingku salah dengar? Atau otaku terkena sebuah penyakit yang menyebabkan perubahan kata? Tapi, aku bisa lihat kalau Hinata-chan sekarang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ia mencoba makanan lain yang kubuat, lalu aku melihat wajahnya berseri lagi. Baru pertama kali aku melihat Hinata-chan seperti ini.

Aku harap aku bisa membuat dia sering sebahagia ini.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Hei Naruto! apa yang sedang kau lakukan!?"

Aku pun terbangun dari lamunanku tentang pagi tadi. Dan melihat kalau Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengevakuasi murid. Tunggu dulu, mengevakuasi? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Mereka ada di lapang, Baka! Dan mereka sudah meledakan sebuah ruangan di lantai 2!" Aku mendengar teriakan Shikmaru lagi. Lalu pandanganku pun menangkap dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang ini, sedang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan sinis. Dan juga, aku mencium bau asap!?

"Bingo! Setan rubah!"

_Naruto POV end_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ruangan yang sedang ditempati Naruto, meledak dengan beberapa ledakan besar. Menyebabkan sekolah ini semakin kacau balau.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari asap akibat bom, semakin mendekat dan menjelas. Tubuhnya tidak akan semudah itu dilukai. Meski bom itu cukup hebat, itu masih kurang untuk membuatnya walau hanya mendapat goresan kecil.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Setan Rubah. Kekuatanmu memang luar biasa." Kata Deidara sambil menepukan tangannya. Lalu pria berambut merah di samping Deidara, mulai memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dan dengan tiba-tiba langsung melemparkan 5 kunai ke arah Naruto.

"Menarik, kau bisa menjatuhkan kunai-kunaiku tanpa bergerak sedikit pun." Ucap sang pria yang sekarang sudah memegang sebuah pedang. Dengan kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, 5 kunai tadi bisa langsung jatuh tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah benar-benar muncul dari asap tadi. Di tangannya kini sudah ada sebuah pistol khusus yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah batu besar dengan satu tembakan. "Tujuan kami? Jangan bodoh, aku tidak akan semudah itu memberitahumu. Lagi pula, sekarang aku sedang malas berpikir. Jadi kau tanyakan saja itu pada Sasori-sama." Kata Deidara mulai merogoh sebuah kantong kecil di belakang celananya.

"Rencana kami sekarang adalah untuk mengirimu ke neraka!"

Tiba-tiba kedua orang itu langsung bergerak dengan posisi yang berbeda. Deidara loncat dengan tinggi, sementara Sasori berlari ke arah Naruto dengan pedang 2 meternya itu. Sebuah gerakan yang sangat cepat menyerang Naruto. Pedang yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang itu, menghasilkan sebuah luka kecil di bawah mata kiri Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda berwarna putih berjatuhan dari langit dan mengelilingi Naruto.

"KAI!"

Sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi di tempat Naruto. Sebuah ledakan yang bisa menjangkau hingga radius 10 meter ke udara. Namun tiba-tiba, dengan cepat seseorang muncul dan memukul Sasori hingga terpental mengenai gedung di sekolah. Dan tembok yang menjadi korban itu pun, menjadi cukup rusak. "Kekuatan dan kecepatanmu mengerikan, Temari." Kata Seseorang yang sekarang sedang memegang dua pistol berkekuatan super dahsyat di tangannya.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru-sama." Balas wanita bernama Temari itu dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Sebuah tubuh dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang tak kalah hebat, kembali mengenai tembok gedung sekolah itu. Ia mendarat tepat di samping tubuh Sasori.

"Bagaimana itu, tuan peledak!" Teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas. Saat Naruto dikelilingi oleh banyak benda yang dibuat oleh Deidara, dengan cepat Naruto melompat lebih tinggi dari Deidara lalu menendangnya hingga mendapat hasil seperti ini. "Naruto, kau urus pria berambut pirang itu. Sementara Temari dan aku akan mengurus pria yang satunya lagi." Perintah Shikmaru. Naruto dan Temari yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan masing-masing, mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk merenggangkan otot-otot. Kami akan serius!" Tiba-tiba dua orang yang tadi sedang tergeletak itu, menghilang. Lalu menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. "Rasakan ini durian pirang!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Deidara sudah ada di hadapannya. Dan dia juga sudah sangat siap untuk melancarkan serangan yang dahsyat.

'Sial…'

DUARKKKK… DUOOAAARRR

Tubuh Naruto berhasil di hajar oleh Deidara dan terpental 3 meter kebelakang. Dan saat terpental itu juga, sebuah benda yang Deidara letakan di tubuh Naruto saat memukulnya tadi, meledak dengan dahsyat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! Itulah yang kusebut dengan kembang api!" Tak sampai di situ, Deidara kembali mendekati ledakan di mana Naruto berada dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto kembali terpental keluar dari ledakan itu dengan Deidara yang masih mengejarnya.

"Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, wanita bom!" Saat Deidara berhasil menyeimbangi kecepatan terpentalnya Naruto, kaki Naruto menendang perut Deidara hingga membuat anggota Akatsuki ini terpental. Dan kembali, kedua orang ini kembali saling berhadapan dengan posisi berdiri.

"Kau panggil aku apa, rubah keparat!?"

"Lebih baik kau diam, pria setengah wanita!?"

Tidak hanya menggunakan fisik, kedua orang ini juga menggunakan mulut untuk bertarung. Sungguh hal yang aneh. Saat kedua orang ini kembali bertarung dengan kekuatan dahsyat mereka, sebuah suara mengacaukan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Na…ruto…kun…"

Dan penglihatan Naruto sosok wanita yang ia kenal, sedang terjepit diantara reruntuhan bangunan akibat bom tadi. Dan akibat melihat sosok itu juga, Naruto berhasil di pukul oleh Deidara dengan diakhiri oleh ledakan dari bom-bomnya.

'Hinata-chan, dia terjepit oleh reruntuhan dari bangunan itu.'

Darah keluar dari mulut Naruto akibat serangan Deidara tadi. Matanya masih tertuju pada Hinata. Namun serangan Deidara tidak melemah sedikit pun.

'Kurasa, aku harus benar-benar serius.'

Tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan yang bahkan, mata pun tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia semakin menambah kecepatannya ketika menyerang Deidara dengan bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut Deidara membuat penyuka bom itu terpental hingga menghancurkan sebuah gedung. Sepertinya Deidara sudah ia kalahkan. Sebuah gedung tempat Deidara mendarat, bahkan hancur karenanya.

"Oi aku belum selesai denganmu, tubuh yang kau pukul tadi itu hanya salah satu 'seni' yang kubuat." Pendengaran Naruto menangkap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ia tidak memikirkan semua itu, kenapa ia begitu bodoh dan mengira kalau ia sudah mengalahkan musuhnya tanpa perlawanan. Ya, jika musuhnya adalah sebuah boneka seperti tadi.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai dengan sungguh-sungguh."

.

.

Naruto kembali harus memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan pria yang sedang ia lawan ini. Karena jika ia terus menerus menahan serangan yang kini sedang dilancarkan oleh pria itu, bisa-bisa tubuhnya hangus terbakar. Karena sekali dia menyerang, puluhan bom bisa ia lemparkan ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto sangat tidak suka berfikir, sangat amat sangat tidak suka. Karena saat ia berfikir, berarti memberikan lawan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dan itu membuat Naruto kesal. Jadi tanpa memikirkan apa pun, Naruto langsung melawan Deidara lurus ke depan.

Dan sebuah kesempatan Naruto manfaatkan dengan semaksimalnya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia berhasil memotong kedua tangan Deidara. Dan membuatnya menjerit kesal. "Dan yang terakhir…" Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menerjang Deidara tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Naruto! kau jangan membunuhnya, kita perlu cari tahu tentang Akatsuki!" Dan teriakan dari Shikamaru itu sukses membuat gerakan Naruto berubah. Setidaknya hanya membuat Deidara tak sadarkan diri.

"Tch, bagaimana dengan musuhmu?" Naruto mulai menenangkan dirinya lalu menjatuhkan kunai yang berlumuran darah itu ke tanah. Ia tidak suka jika tangannya ditetesi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah itu.

"Dia berhasil lolos, maka dari itulah kita memerlukan orang in—"

Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berlari melewati Shikamaru. Menuju sebuah tempat di mana beberapa saat yang lalu orang itu memanggil namanya. Ia mencari lagi sosok itu, ke segala penjuru tempat di mana ia tadi melihatnya.

Dan akhirnya pandangannya menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan sebuah tembok besar yang menimpanya dari pinggangnya sampai kaki. Dia berada tak jauh darinya. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, namun matanya masih sedikit terbuka dan masih bisa melihat sedikit bayangan di hadapannya. Berharap ia bisa melihat seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya hidup, atau seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan membawanya ke alam lain.

Sebuah raut muka khawatir, panik, cemas, takut, terpampang di wajah Naruto. Dan saat sampai di tempat Hinata, dengan cepat dan tak menunggu apa lagi, ia memindahkan reruntuhan yang menimpa gadis yang paling berharga di hidupnya ini. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan bebatuan itu, dengan lembut ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di lipatan kaki, dan tangan kirinya di punggung leher Hinata.

"Na…ru..to…kun…?" Sebuah suara yang halus namun lemah, keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang sedang di gendongnya ini. Ia terus berlari ke arah tim medis dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, yang bisa dilakukan. "Kau…mena….ngis…?" Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Sebuah cairan yang tak pernah keluar dari matanya sejak 14 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu kembali menetes untuk seorang gadis dipelukannya ini.

..

..

..

Naruto terduduk menemani Hinata yang kini sedang beristirahat di kamar rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan lemas Hinata. Pikirannya pun melayang, memikirkan keadaan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Setelah ia terluka sebegitu parah, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Bahwa seluruh kediaman Hyuuga yang besar itu sudah hangus terbakar. Tak tersisa apa pun, termasuk para penghuni. Tak ada yang selamat, tak ada yang tersisa. Sungguh hari yang sangat sulit dan sangat menyakitkan untuk Hinata.

Dan ini semua, akibat dari gerakan yang dibuat oleh organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu. Sekolah mereka hancur, Kediaman Hyuuga juga lenyap tanpa tersisa, karena perbuatan Akatsuki.

Kenapa kemalangan ini harus terasakan juga oleh Hinata? Kenapa masih ada orang yang harus merasakan kesakitan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak dia seorang saja yang pernah merasakan betapa perihnya luka ini? Kesedihan akan tidak memiliki orang tua, tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, semua barang. Jika ia bisa memindahkan luka Hinata padanya, meski itu berarti menggandakan lukanya.

Itu memang tindakan yang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Saat orang lain menginginkan kebahagiaan, bagaimana bisa ia malah meminta penderitaan.

"Naruto-kun…"

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di kuping Naruto. Ia lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada Hinata, pada gadis di hadapannya. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, namun tidak sampai membuat sang pemilik merasa kesakitan. "Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, setidaknya sebagai seorang Setan Rubah. Aku selalu mengenalimu, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya tidak pernah memiliki keyakinan." Dan lepas, genggaman tangan Naruto di tangan Hinata lepas ketika mendengar itu semua.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun… aku terlalu bodoh. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga mengingkari janjiku sendiri." Setetes air mata keluar dari mata kanan Hinata.

_FLASHBACK 12 tahun yang lalu…_

Hujan mengguyur kota dengan sangat deras dan kejamnya. Petir menyambar dengan kilatan yang bersuhu sangat tinggi. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, bahkan sampai bisa merobohkan pohon tua yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan.

Seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun, sedang menyusuri jalan, yang sedang dalam kondisi sangat tidak aman ini. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah, selangkah demi selangkah. Mendekati entah itu jurang kematian, atau sebuah tempat untuk terus bertahan hidup. Iris mata biru sapphirenya terus menatap ke setiap toko makanan yang ada di sebrang jalan yang ia lewati.

2 hari tidak makan, dengan tubuh yang masih sangat rapuh ini. Bajunya sudah sangat tidak layak pakai, sangat banyak sobekan dan kuman-kuman di sana. Rambut pirangnya kusam, dan akan semakin kusam setiap ia jatuh ke lumpur karena kehilangan keseimbangan, akibat kelaparan atau pun angin yang bertiup sangat kencang ini.

Ia tidak memililiki alasan untuk hidup, tidak memiliki motivasi untuk hidup. Lalu, kenapa ia masih saja menghadapi semua jalan hidup ini? Kekejaman ini? Ia hanya seorang anak 4 tahun dengan tubuh yang sangat rapuh, tapi meski begitu tak ada seorang pun yang mau walau hanya memberinya sedikit makanan.

Ironis,

Apa yang dia cari dari hidup ini? Apakah itu pengalaman? Kekuatan? Atau apa?

Tubuhnya yang kecil itu terus menyusuri setiap jalan yang ia lewati dengan langkah gontai. Badannya bergetar hebat, namun ia masih tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, tapi ia tetep melangkahkan kakinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tubuhnya sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan sakit ini, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh penuh luka itu, menyandarkannya disebuah pohon besar dan cukup rindang untuk setidaknya menjadi tempat peristirahatan sementara.

Di seberang sana sekarang terdapat sebuah restauran yang cukup besar. Cahaya lampunya menjadi sumber penerang lainnya di tempat itu. Selain cahaya kendaraan yang lalu lalang melewatinya. Sesekali ia harus mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan lumpur oleh kendaraan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang berada di tengah jalan. Gadis itu tepat berada di tengah jalan, mungkin ia sedang mengejar payungnya yang tertiup angin. Dan akhirnya payung itu berakhir di tengah jalan. Melihat kalau gadis berambut indigo pendek itu sedang memegangi payung kecil berwarna lavender.

Dari kejauhan, mata sapphire Naruto bisa melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan kendaraan itu sedang melaju ke arah sang gadis berada. Ia mungkin bodoh, atau benar-benar ingin mati. Karena setelah mendapatkan payung itu, gadis bermata senada dengan payungnya ini malah tediam di tengah jalan.

Mobil yang sekarang sudah semakin dekat dengan sang gadis, membuat gadis itu menatap ke arah benda yang sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mata lavendernya membulat sempurna ketika mobil itu semakin dekat saja dengan tubuhnya.

Malaikat pencabut nyawa bersiap-siap untuk mengambil roh dari seseorang gadis yang beberapa saat lagi akan bersamanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa diperlambat, mobil yang melaju ke arah gadis itu pun berlaku sedemikian. Tapi meski ia menyadari hal tersebut, kaki gadis itu tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Hanya tinggal satu meter menuju kematian, dan…

WUSSHHHH…

Mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu melintas begitu saja tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Payung berwarna lavender itu terbang kelangit. Tubuh gadis itu sekarang sedang terjatuh di trotoar jalan. Ia benar-benar kaget bukan main, sesuatu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan sekarang sosok itu kini sedang berbaring dengan nafas yang sangat terengah-engah di samping gadis itu.

"Baka! Apa kau mau mati, berdiri di tengah jalan seperti orang gila begitu!?" Naruto menyentak sang gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, bingung, dan takut. Badan gadis itu sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Namun untunglah, mereka sekarang berada di pinggir toko yang di bagian atasnya terdapat semacam alat yang berguna agar air hujan tidak langsung mengenai kaca toko tersebut.

"Kau… telah menyelamatkanku? Aku belum mati…" Kata gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap ke arah Naruto. Anak gadis itu masih tidak percaya kalau ia masih hidup dan terus meraba tubuhnya. "A-a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, si-siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu

"Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Naruto. Tiba-tiba, untuk kesekian kalinya perut Naruto kembali berbunyi. Tanda bahwa saat ini perutnya sudah benar-benar membutuhkan makanan. Tiba-tiba gadis bernama Hinata itu, masuk ke dalam restauran di mana saat ini Naruto berada di sisi lainnya.

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sudah kering kurus kusam kosong. Mengelusnya, berharap dengan itu dia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa laparnya. Walau pun itu benar-benar bodoh untuk dilakukan.

"N-Naruto-kun, ini makanan untukmu. Aku ambil ini dari piringku karena aku sudah kenyang." Sepertinya gadis ini keturunan setan atau semacamnya. Karena dari tadi, ia datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi sekarang, tak usah mempedulikan hal itu terlalu banyak. Di hadapannya kini sudah ada makanan, dan yang namanya rezeki itu jangan ditolak. Jadi Naruto habiskan saja semua yang ada di piring itu dengan cepat, tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"Ahhh perutku akhirnya terisi juga…" Akhirnya sebuah senyum terpancar juga di wajah pria kecil itu. Dan juga, tanpa disadari bocah itu, dua bola mata lavender sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Arigatou, Hinata." Ucap Naruto. Ia tidak memiliki apa pun untuk membalas kebaikan Hinata ini, selain ucapan terima kasih.

Samar-samar, mereka berdua bisa mendengar dari kejauhan kalau ada seseorang memanggil nama Hinata. Suara itu semakin jelas, dan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui orang tersebut.

"N-Naruto-kun, kita berteman. Jadi, sampai ketemu besok!" Kata Hinata dengan senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun menghampiri seorang pria bertubuh kekar di pintu masuk restauran tersebut. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, hingga akhirnya masuk.

Berteman…? sampai ketemu besok…?

Naruto masih mencerna kata-kata Hinata barusan. Itu adalah kata asing yang tak pernah ia dengar, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak pernah ditunjukkan padanya. Hujan deras ini pun lama kelamaan mereda.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bertemu dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu di pohon besar tempat Naruto berteduh saat hujan deras sewaktu kemarin. Keesokan harinya lagi, ia juga bertemu dengan Hinata ditempat yang sama lagi. Keesokan harinya lagi, Ia bertemu dengan Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan itu membuat Naruto senang. Terus seperti itu hingga hari itu datang, hari di mana dua anak ini saling berjanji.

"Naruto-kun, pagi ini aku akan pergi ke rumah Nenek. Jadi aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu." Kata Hinata menyesal. Matanya meredup, namun tak lama kemudian kembali bersinar menampakkan cahaya lavender itu lagi. "Tapi tak apa, aku berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok, bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Naruto. Untuk sesaat, Naruto malah memperhatikan jari kelingking milik Hinata. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis di depannya ini.

"Janji? Baiklah, besok kita akan bertemu lagi!" Kata Naruto dengan riang. Bukannya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Hinata, Naruto malah menyalami jari kelingking itu. Namun itu bukan masalah, yang terpenting bukan ikatan jari kelingkin. Tapi kepercayaan satu sama lain.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Hinata!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang berlari ke arah mobil yang diparkirkan di depan rumah mewahnya. Rumah Hinata memang dekat dari sini, rumahnya juga sangat mewah. Banyak kendaraan hebat yang keluarga itu miliki, yang pasti itu adalah keluarga terkaya.

Sambil menunggu hari besok, Naruto pun berkeliling. Mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan untuk menyambung hidup ini.

Keesokan harinya,

Naruto yang mulai beberapa hari yang lalu selalu tidur bersandar di pohon itu, melihat Hinata turun dari mobilnya lalu masuk ke rumah mewahnya. Karena hal itu, kebahagiaan Naruto yang tadi muncul, harus ditahan.

Naruto terus memperhatikan rumah itu, berharap gadis berambut indigo keluar dan bermain bersamanya lagi. Namun hingga malam menjelang, itu tidak terjadi.

Keesokan harinya lagi,

Naruto sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata hari ini. Kemarin Hinata tidak bermain bersamanya, mungkin karena badannya masih terasa lelah. Jadi ia menunggunya hari ini, ditempat yang sama.

Nihil…

Sudah satu minggu Naruto menunggu Hinata ditempat itu. Terus memegang erat janji yang ia punya, kalau ia akan bertemu dengannya dan kembali bermain bersama. Namun hal yang terjadi dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, juga terjadi hari ini. Hinata memang keluar rumah, tapi tidak untuk menemuinya. Hinata akan keluar rumah hanya jika ia bersekolah, atau ada kegiatan semacam itu.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan pun berganti tahun.

Jika dihitung, hari ini adalah satu tahunnya ia tinggal di pohon yang besar itu. ini bukan keinginannya tinggal di pinggir jalan, dan hanya tidur bersandar di pohon itu. Ia sedang menunggu seorang teman dengan janjinya.

Mata sapphirenya tidak lelah untuk memperhatikan rumah itu setiap hari, ketika ia bangun. Ia terus memperhatikan rumah tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba datang segerombolan anak jalanan, yang diperkirakan seumuran dengan Naruto, ke rumah tersebut. Mereka meminta makanan, pada orang rumah itu.

Tapi, bukannya mendapat hal yang mereka inginkan. Mereka malah mendapat lemparan batu yang mengenai kepala mereka. Ke sembilan anak itu hanya meringis, sambil sesekali menyumpahi orang rumah yang sangat pelit itu.

"Yahiko, kepalaku sakit…" Kata wanita kecil berambut biru dengan origami bunga di kepalanya. Seorang pria berambut jingga dengan perlahan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke teman yang lainnya yang sama-sama memiliki luka di kepala mereka masing-masing, termasuk dirinya. "Zetsu, bisa kau obati luka kami? Kakuzu tolong beli beberapa makanan untuk dimakan, Kisame memancinglah, Deidara berhenti membuat petasan. Dan yang lainnya coba tenang, orang kaya memang sombong." Jelas pria yang sepertinya ketua dari anak-anak itu. Dan perkataan pria itu pun dituruti oleh teman-temannya dan lekas pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang dari tadi terfokus memperhatikan kelompok anak-anak tadi, tanpa sadar sosok yang ditunggunya selama ini keluar. Namun sekarang ia tidak sendiri, melainkan ditemani oleh seorang pria dewasa.

"Hinata! Lama tak jumpa." Naruto langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Namun sebelum Hinata bisa benar-benar mengingat siapa lelaki yang memanggilnya ini. Pengawal yang di tugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk menjaga Hinata, sudah lebih cepat memukul Naruto kecil hingga badannya membentur batang pohon.

"Hei Hinata, kita teman. Kita berjanji untuk ber—"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, pengawal itu sudah menghajar Naruto lagi. Bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Hi…nata… kenapa kau—" Naruto dihajar oleh pengawal itu lagi karena mencoba mendekati Hinata. Darah beberapa kali keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika mendapat serangan dari pengawal itu. Naruto terus mencoba hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, dan ia hanya mampu melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata yang baru mengingat sosok laki-laki itu. Tapi meski begitu, itu sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah dibawa oleh orang tuanya kedalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Naruto untuk pergi melakukan kegiatan sekolah atau semacamnya lagi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Syukurlah… dia masih mengingatku…" Dan pandangan Naruto pun mulai buram hingga akhirnya menghilang.

_FLASHBACK off_

"Dan sejak itu, aku mendengar kalau ada orang yang dijuluki sebagai setan rubah, dan berciri-ciri mirip denganmu melakukan banyak kejahatan. Tapi aku tidak pernah mau mempercayainya. Kau itu orang baik, tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan." Air mata kembali keluar dari kelopak mata Hinata. Perkataannya itu semua di ucapkan dengan nada yang bergetar. Ia menyesali semuanya, menyesali apa yang telah keluarganya kerjakan. Meski keluarganya adalah group dari kepolisian, tapi ayah nya tidak pernah bersikap seperti seorang yang membela kebenaran.

Sekarang semuanya hilang…

Tiba-tiba Hinata bangun dari kasur perawatannya, dan berusaha untuk berjalan keluar. Langkah begitu goyah, keseimbangannya pun hilang. Tapi dengan sigap sebuah tangan kekar melingkari tubuhnya, lalu menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Kini bisa dipastikan kalau wanita sekarang sedang menangis. Menjeritkan kesedihan yang dialaminya berturut-turut ini.

"Tak apa, Hinata-chan. Aku di sini untukmu, aku selalu di sini."Bisik Naruto. Tangan mungil Hinata mulai mencengkram pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Naruto. Melepaskan semua kesedihan bersama teman pertamanya. Teman yang selalu ada untuknya, siap untuk menanggung segala beban bersama.

Bukankah berharga? Seorang teman yang telah menyelamatkan hidupmu, selalu menyelamatkanmu. Teman yang selalu ada di sisimu untuk menyayangimi, selalu mengerti tentangmu. Selalu berbagi kebahagiaan dan penderitaan bersamanya.

Itu berharga, sangat berharga.

**TBC**

Baik, saya akui semakin kesini, fic ini semakin gaje. Emosi saya sekarang ini sedang naik turun kayajungkat jungkit. Kalo lagi mood mau nulis, tiba-tiba ditengah jalan ada yang buat kesel, jadi kacau dah… #Curcol mode : ON#

Hiraukan yang diatas! Oh ya, saya bego juga nulis Kisame mancing ikan. Bukannya dipancing, nanti ikannya malah dipake pacaran lagi #ditimpuk pake kerang laut sama Kisame. YOSH! hiraukan yang tadi

Mind to Review?


	4. Welcome

**A/N :** Hallo readers! Saya kembali meng-update fict ini setelah lama tak ku lanjutkan, sumimasen! #di timpuk pake panci# Makasih buat kalian-kalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict amatir yang saya buat ini… hiks… terutama yang udah ngasih review…hiks… #ngiris bawang bombay# oke tanpa banyak kicauan gak jelas lagi, selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer ****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it..!**

…..

Perubahan…

Bisa kah kau berubah? Bisa kah seorang setan, berubah menjadi seorang malaikat? Bisakah kekejaman berubah menjadi kebaikan? Kurasa itu semua tidak bisa…

Tidak jika kau tidak memiliki kemauan untuk berubah.

Mungkinkah seseorang yang sudah mencabut banyak nyawa, berubah menjadi menyelamatkan banyak nyawa? Apa alasannya untuk berubah? Apakah kau bosan telah banyak menghilangkan banyak nyawa? Atau, karena kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya? Jangan bercanda,

Membasahi tubuhnya dengan cairan berbau amis, selama bertahun-tahun. Terasingkan. Selalu memakai sebuah topeng. Topeng yang berguna untuk menutupi siapa sesungguhnya dirimu. Tapi sadar kah kau? Topeng yang kau pakai itu sekarang di sukai banyak orang.

Keributan yang kau buat, kekurangan yang selalu kau lakukan, keramahan palsumu, senyuman khasmu. Itu semua hanya bayangan semu yang ada di sisi lain dirimu.

Kau bodoh, takut, kesepian, kedinginan, gila. Di ikat oleh sebuah benda yang sangat kuat dan sangat tajam. Membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak, jika memaksa maka kesakitan yang lebih kejam akan terjadi. Setelah semua, kau hanyalah sebuah alat pembunuh.

Menjadi orang yang kesepian, bukan berarti harus membuat orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Menjadi orang yang menderita, kau benar-benar merasakannya 'kan? Lantas kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain?

Kebodohanmu,

..

..

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…"

Perlahan cahaya sapphire milik Naruto mulai menampakkan keindahan. Bagian belakang kepalanya berdenyut hebat seperti ada sebuah alat yang sedang memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

Tubuhnya sekarang sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Meski kepalanya masih berdenyut, Naruto mencoba untuk setidaknya mengetahui tempat yang sedang ia tempati.

"Dimana ini…?" Mata sapphire pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, banyak perlatan medis, juga botol-botol berisi obat di ruangan ini. 4 sosok manusia pun dapat ia lihat, walau dengan gambar yang masih samar-samar.

Sekarang ingatannya perlahan mulai terkumpul kembali. Kenapa ia berada di tempat seperti ini, dan kenapa tubuhnya penuh dengan perban.

_FLASHBACK_

Hinata melampiaskan kesedihannya pada satu-satunya pria yang selalu ada untuknya , Naruto. Gadis itu sekarang merutuki dirinya sendiri, sungai kecil mulai mengalir di kedua pipi bersamaan dengan suara isakan dari orang yang sama. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pakaian compang-camping Naruto.

"Hinata-chan…"

Sang pemuda terus mendengarkan emosi yang tertahan di dada sang gadis. Seorang wanita rapuh yang baru kehilangan seluruh orang terdekat yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil. Isakan dan tangisan Hinata pun semakin menjadi, termasuk cengkeraman pada baju Naruto yang semakin mengeras.

Tangan kiri Naruto mencoba melingkari tubuh mungil sang gadis, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan dengan lembut kepala sang gadis ke dadanya. Pria itu menutup kedua bola sapphirenya dan mencoba memahami jeritan Hinata yang tak jauh beda dengan emosi Naruto selama ini. Naruto sangat mengerti penderitaan gadis ini, ia sangat mengerti.

"Keluargamu tentu saja tidak menginginkan semua ini, mungkin ini semua takdir. Tapi Aku selalu di sini, untukmu, Hinata-chan." Bisik Naruto, lalu ia melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang masih di pelukannya ini. Sebuah senyum hangat terukir dengan jelas, mata sapphirenya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kasih yang memberikan sebuah kenyamanan. Entah apa arti dari senyumnya itu, maksudnya, senyum itu terlalu memiliki banyak arti sehingga susah untuk dicerna oleh sang gadis. Tapi yang jelas, itu menenangkan hati, pikiran, dan jiwa Hinata, seperti sebuah sihir kuno yang dapat membuang semua penderitaan hanya dengan jentikan jari.

Ia selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya, membuat hidupnya lebih berarti, membuatnya bahagia. Tapi bodohnya ia, mengatakan kalau sekarang ia sendiri. Tidak memiliki apa pun lagi, siapa pun lagi. Gadis ini harus mengganti semua perilaku baik Naruto padanya.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun…"

Sebuah pelukan hangat Hinata berikan pada Naruto. Menyandarkan lagi muka berparas cantik itu di dada bidang Naruto. Air mata kesedihan yang tadi terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya kini hilang. Diganti dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang kembali terukir setelah lama menghilang. Sang pemuda pun kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Hinata, memeluk seorang gadis dengan lembut. Dan itu baru pertama kali Naruto lakukan dari mulai ia lahir sampai sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, senyummu itu manis sekali. Kalau kau boneka, pasti sudah kuciumi, kupeluk, dari tadi ,lho." Setelah merasa kalau Hinata sudah tidak bersedih lagi, Naruto kembali melonggarkan pelukannya, agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang sekarang sudah memerah seperti warna mobil kebakaran. Merasakan wajahnya yang sangat memerah, Hinata pun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, sambil sedikit memukulinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun no baka…" Hinata semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Menutupi rona merah yang semakin merajai wajah Hinata. Tapi tidak ada balasan dari sang pemuda, malah tiba-tiba pelukan Naruto di tubuh Hinata lepas. Badannya pun mulai lunglai kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga akhirnya lalu jatuh ke samping.

"N-naruto-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mulai panik, sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di lantai ruangan tersebut. Samar-samar, Naruto bisa mendengar suara kepanikan Hinata, dan Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan pada Hinata kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tapi lama kelamaan kesadarannya semakin pudar, hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

_FLASHBACK off_

Naruto menatap heran ke arah teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang menatap khawatir juga padanya. Selang beberapa menit mereka saling bertatap heran tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap, Perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo, yang sedang duduk dan menggenggam erat tangannya di kursi sebelah tempat tidur. Genggamannya begitu erat, tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang di keluarkan oleh sang gadis semakin membuktikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar khawatir padanya.

"Hinata-chan!? Kenapa kau duduk di sana ? kau 'kan sedang—" Perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba kepala Hinata menunduk. Rambut panjangnya itu menutupi sebagian mukanya. Genggaman sang gadis di tangan Naruto juga semakin di eratkan.

Kini kamar salah satu rumah sakit itu benar-benar hening. Shikamaru, Temari dan Sai, yang memang sejak sampai ke sini tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan sejak Naruto sadar tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hinata yang tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah sikap ini. Jadi, lengkap sudah ruangan tanpa suara.

Tangan kekar Naruto tiba-tiba balik menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Membuat sang pemilik mendongkak 'kan kepalanya, lalu menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Luka seperti ini tidak bisa membuatku mati. Maaf telah mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata-chan. Dan kalian semua juga," Ucap Naruto, seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang gadis pemalu ini. Matanya memperhatikan ketiga teman lainnya, yang juga datang karena khawatir padanya.

"Oh ya, Sai. Apakah ada informasi terbaru tentang Akatsuki?" Tanya Naruto pada pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun menyimpan buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Tidak, mereka sebuah organisasi yang sangat tertutup. Sangat sulit menemukan informasi tentang mereka." Jelas Sai mengatakan sebuah fakta, kalau memang sangat sulit menemukan informasi tentang mereka. Pergerakan mereka sangat disiplin, tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Jika mereka mengetahui kalau ada orang awam yang mengetahui sedikit saja informasi tentang mereka, orang itu pasti akan secepatnya kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku mengerti. Dan Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan pembuat bom dari Akatsuki itu?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang pria yang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil menutup mata. Pria itu diam sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto tadi.

"Dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh petugas," Jelas Shikamaru tanpa membuka mata. Ruangan dengan keheningan mungkin saja akan kembali terjadi, jika bukan karena sebuah suara ponsel yang tiba-tiba berdering di ruangan tersebut. Suara yang bersumber dari saku celana milik Shikamaru ini, semakin nyaring dan menarik perhatian orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Ia melihat dulu layar ponsel miliknya, sebelum ibu jarinya menekan sebuah tombol untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sebuah pembicaraan yang cukup serius. Jika dilihat dari raut muka Shikamaru yang juga menandakan demikian.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa." Shikamaru pun menekan tombol merah di ponselnya, tanda pembicaraan dengan orang yang meneleponnya tadi berakhir. Tak lama setelah Shikamaru menutup panggila tadi, pria yang menyukai tidur itu pun pamit kepada Naruto untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Akatsuki, dengan Temari yang mengikutinya.

"Naruto, aku juga ada urusan dengan seseorang. Jadi aku pergi dulu," Sai pun mengikuti jejak Shikamaru dan Temari, yang lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan alasan, ada sebuah urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Tersisalah Naruto dan Hinata di ruangan tersebut. Keduanya kini sedang terdiam, tak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Naruto, atau pun dari Hinata. Keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

"Err… Hinata-chan. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tidak nyaman ini. Mata saphhirenya kini memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu. Bajunya kusam, banyak bekas darah, dan sudah banyak sobek kan juga. Perasaan Naruto sangat kasihan melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil." Balas Hinata sambil memperlihatkan luka-luka yang sudah di perban dengan apik. Mulutnya bisa berkata kalau itu hanya luka kecil. Tapi tubuhnya tidak menganggap itu sebagai luka kecil, seperti yang baru saja ia katakan. Meski tidak terkena langsung oleh runtuhan bangunan akibat tragedi di sekolah tadi, tapi tetap saja badannya harus di rawat dan di obati. Meski tidak serius, ia harus tetap menyambuhkannya dari pada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Sekarang rumah Hinata sudah habis terbakar. Tidak ada tempat tinggal lagi yang gadis itu miliki. Sebenarnya masih ada saudara yang ia miliki, tapi itu berada jauh di luar negeri. Jika Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana, mungkin ia akan mati terlebih dulu, karena tidak memiliki apa-apa sebelum sampai di rumah saudaranya itu.

"Hinata-chan, ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau lekas tidur, kau harus mengistirahatkan badanmu," Ujar Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Selain itu, ia juga melihat kalau Hinata sudah mengantuk. Kepalanya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan juga mulut yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menguap. Hingga akhirnya kepala yang dipenuhi rambut berwarna biru tua itu tertunduk jatuh, mengantarkan Hinata ke alam mimpinya.

Naruto tidak tega melihat Hinata yang tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Jadi, ia menukarkan posisinya dengan posisi Hinata. Perlahan Naruto turun dari ranjang tersebut lalu menggendong tubuh Hinata lalu menidurkannya di tempat tidur yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan kalau Hinata berada di posisi yang sudah nyaman, Naruto menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut agar bisa membuat tubuh Hinata tidak kedinginan.

Naruto perhatikan wajah manis Hinata yang sedang tidur dalam diam. Lalu matanya tertuju pada kening Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni. Dengan lembut, Naruto menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi kening Hinata itu, lalu mengecup kening tersebut dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah membisikan kata selamat tidur pada Hinata, Naruto pun tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi yang tadi Hinata duduki. Dengan kepala yang terbaring di kasur tersebut.

…

…

..

4 Hari kemudian,

Naruto dan Hinata yang masih belum diperbolehkan pulang selama 3 hari ini, akhirnya boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Saat di rumah sakit ini, Kamar mereka bersebelahan, jadi baik Naruto atau pun Hinata, bisa setiap saat mengunjungi satu sama lain.

Luka Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu berat, sudah membaik sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Sekarang, keadaannya mulai kembali seperti semula. Setiap hari ia mengunjungi Naruto. Yang secara fisik, tubuhnya jauh lebih terluka dari Hinata.

Saat di rumah sakit bukan berarti Naruto hanya bisa tidur bermalas-malasan, seperti kucing gendut di rumahan. Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan julukan Setan Rubah jika luka sebegitu saja membuatnya harus dirawat dengan serius. Jadi, selama di rawat di sana, pukul 5 pagi ia sudah berada di luar. Melakukan pemanasan ringan sebelum ia melakukan lari pagi. Di sini yang Naruto lakukan benar-benar 'lari'. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengelilingi halaman rumah sakit, yang luasnya sekitar 700.000 m2 sebanyak 5 kali putaran. Ia tidak mau hanya karena luka begini, tubuhnya menjadi loyo karena tidak banyak bergerak.

Tok…tok…tok…

Saat Naruto sedang mengganti baju khusus pasien di rumah sakit, menjadi baju yang biasa ia pakai. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar sana. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Naruto pun cepat-cepat memakai bajunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Terlihatlah seorang malaikat dengan senyum manisnya, menyapa Naruto yang sudah membukakan pintu. Membuat pria yang ditakuti banyak orang itu terbatu selama beberapa detik.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan–" Perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika matanya menangkap pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata saat ini. Seragam sekolah yang sudah tidak layak pakai, meski pihak rumah sakit sudah mencucikan baju itu. 'Ahh… aku lupa kalau Hinata tak mempunyai pakaian lagi selain seragam itu.'

Naruto pun melepaskan kaos sekaligus jaket orange hitam yang sedang dikenakannya. Lalu menyuruh gadis yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu memakai pakaian tersebut. Entah karena bingung, terkejut, atau apa. Hinata tidak menerima pakaian Naruto melainkan hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ta-tapi, jika aku memakainya… berarti Naruto-kun tidak akan mengenakan atasan sama sekali," Sesekali Hinata melirik badan Naruto yang sekarang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi badannya. Entah karena tidak ingin bada Naruto terlihat orang lain atau apa, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya, ketika ada orang lewat yang melihat badan Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku pria, dan kau wanita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu memakai pakaian yang sudah rusak itu." Ucap Naruto dengan tutur kata yang lembut, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menerima pakaian Naruto dan merelakan badan pemuda itu terlihat di mata publik.

Sang pemuda pun membiarkan sang gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Sementara pemuda itu menunggu di balik pintu.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata selesai mengganti baju seragam yang sudah sangat tidak layak pakai itu. Dengan pakaian yang beberapa saat yang lalu diberikan oleh Naruto. Setelah benar-benar memastikan kalau Hinata memakai bajunya, seulas senyum Naruto pancarkan sebelum langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit ini ke suatu tempat.

…

…

…

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dengan mobil sport yang di pinjam dari sang teman tanpa sekspresi Sai, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Dan setelah memakirkan mobil pinjaman itu, Naruto langsung menarik lagi tangan Hinata masuk ke sebuah gedung berukuran besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat parkir tadi.

Di dalam gedung ini banyak orang berlalu lalang sambil membawa sebuah barang dalam sebuah kantung keresek besar. Banyak juga barang-barang yang tersedia di sini, mulai dari baju, alat elektronik, makanan, dan lainnya.

Seperti yang kita pikirkan gedung besar yang Naruto dan Hinata masuki ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebuah pusat pembelanjaan, atau sering kita sebut dengan istilah mall.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit bingung, kenapa pria seperti Naruto membawanya ke mall besar seperti ini. Karena sejak di dalam mobil, atau sewaktu di rumah sakit, Naruto tidak pernah cerita tentang pergi ke mall.

Dari pada memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu, Hinata menganggap kalau Naruto pergi ke mall untuk membeli kebutuhannya, yang baru ingat saat di perjalanan tadi. Karena itu memang hampir tujuan semua orang yang datang ke sini, selain bekerja atau berjualan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membawa Hinata tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, dan sekarang mereka pergi ke tempat di mana semua jenis pakaian di jual di tempat itu. Dari pakaian zaman dahulu kala, pakaian ala kerajaan, zaman sekarang, bahkan costume tokoh-tokoh terkenal dalam cerita.

Hinata yakin, sangat yakin, kalau Naruto datang ke sini karena ada kebutuhan yang perlu di beli. Mungkin, ia akan membeli baju karena bajunya sekarang ini sedang di pinjamkan ke Hinata. Tapi yang membuat pikiran gadis keluarga Hyuuga ini adalah, kenapa Naruto malah datang ke tempat pakaian wanita di jual.

"Shizune nee-san, kebetulan sekali. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba ketika bertemu dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sedang memilah-milih baju yang dipajangkan dengan cara di gantung. Sontak, wanita yang tadi sedang sibuk memilih baju itu, menoleh ke arah orang yang telah memanggilnya. Lalu menyapa setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Oh Naruto, ada apa? Dan… kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" Wanita yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu memperhatikan pria yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung itu, dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wanita tadi, Naruto malah langsung menarik lalu mendorong dengan pelan tubuh Hinata tepat ke hadapan Shizune. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam, dan menuruti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Karena perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup besar.

"Bisa kau carikan dia pakaian, dan barang lain yang ia perlukan?" Pinta Naruto, meninggalkan Hinata dan Shizune yang masih bingung. Tak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit miliknya ke arah Shizune. "Aku mohon padamu."

Meski pikiran yang masih terbingung-bingung, melihat kartu kredit, Shizune langsung mengambilnya dan seketika mempunyai ide licik. Mendengar Naruto yang terus mengatakan Hinata, Shizune pun melirik gadis yang menjadi salah satu objek pembicaraan ini.

Matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang menarik perhatian di tubuh gadis itu. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang memang tergolong profesional, melainkan sebuah pakaian yang sedang di pakai gadis untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sebuah pikiran menggoda aneh pun muncul di otak Shizune.

"Naruto, dia pacarmu 'kan? Dan karena kau terlalu bernafsu, kau merusak pakaian gadis ini sehingga tidak bisa di pakai lagi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau memberikan pakaianmu pada gadis ini, ya 'kan ?" Tebak Shizune dengan maksud menggoda Naruto.

Tapi sayang, Naruto sama sekali tidak memedulikan perkataan Shizune tadi, dan pergi beberapa saat yang lalu saat Shizune berbicara panjang lebar tersebut. Wanita ini pun mendengus kesal, karena perkataannya tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Naruto.

Melupakan kekesalan terhadap Naruto tadi, pandangan Shizune pun beralih ke arah Hinata, yang sekarang masih terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja. Melihat kejadian tadi, Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi, karena Naruto sepertinya memiliki sebuah urusan. Lagi pula, wanita bernama Shizune ini cukup akrab dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Shizune pada Hinata. Kembali, Mata Shizune memperhatikan lagi tubuh Hinata, dari atas sampai bawah. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Untuk memikirkan pakaian yang cocok untuk gadis ini. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, mungkin gugup karena harus bersama orang asing yang baru di kenalnya.

"Tengan saja, Hinata-san. Aku sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto, dan aku juga asistennya Tsunade-sama. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, nona Uzumaki~~" Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Shizune untuk mengatakan hal ini mungkin Shizune sedang sangat senang menggoda orang. Setelah tadi gagal menggoda Naruto, dan diabaikan begitu saja. Sekarang ia sukses besar menggoda Hinata, mukanya sudah sangat memerah.

"Ne, ayo pergi. Akan ku pilihkan beberapa baju yang pas untukmu." Ucap Shizune sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Lalu memilihkan beberapa baju untuk Hinata di tempat tersebut. Mulai pakaian santai, formal bahkan sampai pakaian dalam. Dan setelahnya mereka pergi untuk membeli kebutuhan lainnya, seperti kebutuhan khusus wanita yang tidak bisa di sebutkan.

..

..

..

Sementara itu, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi mall yang cukup besar ini. Pemuda berambut pirang ini terus berjalan tanpa menggunakan baju sedari tadi. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi cukup mencolok, diantara orang-orang lain yang mengenakan baju normal.

Namun sepertinya pria ini tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Ia terus berjalan dengan santai, sambil sesekali melihat-lihat barang atau makanan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Beberapa jam menyusuri setiap mall ini, akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah tempat khusus ramen. Di sana di sediakan segala macam ramen. Mulai dari yang jarang ditemui, sampai yang biasa orang makan. Tangan Naruto sebenarnya sudah gatal, ingin membeli ramen-ramen tersebut. Tapi jika ia melakukankannya, makanan lain yang ada di apartemennya pasti akan basi, Karena ia sibuk memakan ramen tersebut.

"Hoi, Naruto!" Terdengar suara seorang pria yang tidak terlalu keras, mendekat dari arah belakang Naruto. Dua orang itu pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran dan memasang muka pusingnya.

"Sai…? Ino…?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi setelah ia melakukan hal tersebut, dua orang di depannya ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Malahan menjadi semakin jelas.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Naruto yang masih tidak percaya, melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin dapat membangunkan orang jika sedang tidur. Mencubit pipinya dengan keras, menamparnya sendiri. Tapi setelah semua gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto selesai, akhirnya Naruto sadar, kalau itu semua bukan mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" Tanya seorang pria dengan kulit putih pucat. Bola mata hitamnya memandangi tubuh Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Sedikit membangkitkan hasrat Sai yang ingin ia lupakan, "Ah sial, aku lupa kalau aku tidak memakai baju." Gumam Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sai. Naruto memperhatikan badannya yang tidak memakai baju itu, beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Err… kenapa di mataku, kalian terlihat begitu mesra? Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan sepasang manusia di hadapannya ini. Sang wanita merangkul tangan sang pemuda, dengan wajah yang penuh keceriaan. Sementara sang pemuda, terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan gadis di sampingnya itu. Sedari tadi ia hanya fokus dengan buku di tangannya, setelah cukup puas melihat tubuh Naruto.

"Aku sedang mengantar Ino, untuk membeli bunga. Sekaligus, aku juga akan membeli peralatan melukis yang sudah rusak, atau hilang, atau mencari yang lebih bagus," Balas Sai dengan sesekali melirik wanita berambut pirang ini. Wajahnya kini menggunakan senyum palsu yang bertujuan untuk menipu orang tersebut.

"Langka sekali aku melihatmu pergi dengan wanita, Sai. Apa kau menghipnotisnya, agar kau bisa mengambil uangnya, lalu kau campakkan begitu saja?" Tebak Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Sai yang dilempari pertanyaan tersebut, hanya diam dan tersenyum. Tapi Ino yang mendengar ucapan tersebut, langsung melepaskan rangkulannya di tangan Sai. Aura membunuh mulai menyebar di tempat tersebut, membuat anak bayi yang di bawa ibunya menjerit ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, hah!? Beraninya kau mengatakan kalau Sai-kun itu orang jahat, yang suka menghipnotis orang lain karena uang. Tak akan kumaafkan kau, bajingan mesum!" Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan aura kebencian pada Naruto yang semakin membara. Naruto pun menatap Sai yang di balik tubuh Ino yang semakin mendekat ini. Dan sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa langka, Sai mengeluarkan keringat dingin sambil tersenyum. Tapi itu senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

'Sial, sepertinya aku salah menilai siapa yang menghipnotis siapa.'

Ino mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul, kepalan tangan semakin mengerat, tenaga sudah terkumpul. Tinggal penyelesaian akhir, untuk membuat Naruto tepar saat itu juga. Tangan gadis itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah muka Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Selamat.

Itulah satu kata yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Tangan Ino yang sudah penuh kemurkaan itu, berhenti begitu saja bersamaan dengan aura membunuhnya. Tepat sebelum kepalan itu menyentuh batang hidung Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Keringat dingin yang dari tadi terus menerus keluar, kini berhenti dan Naruto hapus dengan punggung tangannya. 'Kau memang dewi penyelamatku, Hinata-chan.' Batin Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata.

Jika tadi ia hampir mati karena kemurkaan Ino yang sudah pergi entah ke mana, sekarang ia mungkin terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Di hadapannya kini terdapat dua sosok wanita, yang keduanya membawa banyak sekali kantung belanja. Sepertinya Naruto bodoh, karena tidak memikirkan akibat dari meminta bantuan wanita yang berada di samping Hinata itu.

"Shizune nee-san, kau mau membunuhku, ya? Barang yang kau beli lebih banyak dari pada Hinata-chan," Gumam Naruto ketika melihat daftar barang yang sudah di beli oleh dua wanita ini. Jika untuk Hinata, dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Itu pun jika Hinata berbelanja sendiri. Tapi sialnya, ia tidak melihat orang yang ia pintai bantuan tadi. Mengambil kesempatan, dalam pekerjaan.

"Ayolah Naruto, aku hanya meminta 20 persen dari satu tabunganmu itu." Rengek Shizune yang meski tidak melihat, ia sudah tahu jumlah tabungan yang di miliki Naruto. Dan itu hanya salah satu tabungan Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal, sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia menatap sedih ke arah kartu kreditnya, sebelum memasukannya kembali ke dompet milik kulitnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan 2 remaja tersebut. Kegiatan memilah baju yang tadi sulit dilakukan karena faktor harga, sekarang sudah terlampiaskan karena kartu kredit yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Setelah sosok Shizune itu menghilang di tengah keramaian mall ini, Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut indigo di hadapannya ini. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaan yang berjumlah cukup banyak itu. Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar barang-barang tersebut dari tangan kecil Hinata, yang sudah terlihat tidak kuat lagi. Meski Hinata sudah mencoba untuk menolaknya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau lapar? Kau sudah berkeliling tanpa mengisi perutmu, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kedai ice cream di sekitar mall tersebut. "Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak lapar." Kata Hinata berusaha menutupi rasa laparnya, meski itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Kakinya sedari tadi tidak berhenti bergetar, wajahnya pun sampai pucat.

"Baka! Cepat makan ice cream ini, untuk mengganjal perutmu. Apa kau sudah mau mati!?" Pinta—atau lebih tepatnya perintah— pada Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah gelas besar berisi ice cream berbagai rasa, yang baru di belinya tadi. Ia lalu berjalan ke tempat di mana mobilnya diparkirkan. Setelah membuka pintu mobil itu dengan hanya menekan tombol yang ada di kunci mobil, ia pun memasuki mobil jenis Aston martin DBS, yang sudah di modifikasi dan di lengkapi dengan alat-alat yang sangat canggih itu. Entah itu persenjataan, komunikasi dan yang lainnya, dengan teknologi canggih.

"Ayo pergi, Hinata-chan," Ucap Naruto ketika Hinata masuk dan duduk di mobil milik Naruto tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan isi mobil yang baru dilihatnya ini. Hampir semua tombol menggunakan teknologi touchscree. Meski hal ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seorang Hyuuga untuk menggunakan teknologi tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit dalam perjalanan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran yang mereka tuju. Sebuah restoran VIP yang pernah mereka singgahi sebelumnya. Entah karena apa, Naruto sering sekali makan di restoran ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto, Hinata-chan!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto di sela kegiatan memilih menunya. Penasaran dengan orang tersebut, Naruto pun memalingkan pandangannya dari daftar menu berbentuk buku itu, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara yang telah memanggil namanya tadi.

"Sai, Ino?" Gumam Naruto ketika melihat dua sosok manusia yang berbeda, satu periang dan satu pendiam. Tapi ada hal yang sama dari kedua orang itu, keduanya tidak terlalu di sukai meminta atau apa, dua orang itu pun ikut duduk di meja Naruto dan Hinata. Sai duduk sejajar dengan Naruto, sedangkan Ino dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, aku turut berduka dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu." Ucap Ino pada Hinata sambil mengenggam erat telapak tangan Hinata. Sepertinya Ino sudah tahu dari Sai, "Ahh, terima kasih, Ino-chan. Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Hinata dengan mengembangkan senyumnya, tidak mau tertelan oleh kesedihan itu lagi.

"Sai, kau kan pemilik restoran ini. Jadi boleh 'kan, kau mentraktir. Kali ini saja…" Rengek Naruto pada pria yang sedang fokus pada menu yang ada di tangannya itu. Sirat mata hitam itu pun beralih ke arah Naruto tanpa menyimpan menu yang sedang dipegangnya, dengan tatapan tajam, penuh kekejian.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Lagi pula jika tanpa bantuanmu, restoran ini tidak akan pernah berdiri, anggap saja ini adalah hadiah dariku." Ujar Sai yang membuat pria dengan rambut pirang seperti durian itu, terpaku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar.

"Baiklah, akan kuserahkan menu ku pada Hinata-chan saja," Setelah itu Naruto lalu menyerahkan daftar menu di tangannya, ke arah gadis yang dari tadi sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan gadis pirang sebelahnya. Meski awalanya terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah barang muncul di hadapannya, dengan sedikit memilih, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memilih menu yang sederhana. Tapi sesederhananya makanan yang ada di restoran ini, masih bisa dibilang makanan kelas atas.

.

.

.

Ini adalah mangkuk ramen kelima yang sudah di habiskan oleh Naruto. Porsi terakhir itu pun masih memenuhi mulutnya. Perut Naruto yang sebelumnya penuh otot dan profesional, kini sudah berubah menjadi perut yang bulat seperti bola. Meski Naruto memesan menu yang sama seperti Hinata, Naruto tetap meminta ramen sebagai hidangan penutup. Hidangan penutup, ya…

"Ahhh… sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen sebanyak ini…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya. Sementara Hinata yang duduk di hadapan Naruto hanya memperhatikan tingkah lucu pemuda di depannya, yang tanpa wanita itu sadari, seulas senyum sudah lama terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah, Sai-kun. Ayo pulang, bunga-bunga ini harus segera di berikan pada ayah," Ucap Ino sambil berdiri, lalu menarik tangan pria bernama Sai tersebut tanpa adanya penolakan. Pria berkulit pucat itu pun beranjak pergi keluar dari restoran tersebut, dengan tangan yang kembali di rangkul oleh Ino. Dan penghormatan yang diberikan oleh para pekerja yang berpapasan dengan Sai di restoran tersebut.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Kau masih mau makan, atau langsung pulang?" Naruto kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Mata biru sapphire Naruto menangkap ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Hinata. Gelas air minum yang sedang gadis itu pegang, tiba-tiba ia simpan kembali ke meja. "Pulang? Memangnya aku akan pulang kemana? Maksudku rumahku 'kan sudah tidak ada lagi…" Tanya Hinata masih menatap bingung pada Naruto.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan cuci mulutnya, tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri ke dekat Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang kemana? Ke rumah Sakura? Atau dengan Ino? Atau bahkan Temari?" Naruto menghujani Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan sekaligus. Membuat wanita yang di lempari pertanyaan tersebut kebingungan dan terpaksa memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Naruto. Jika ia mengatakan akan tinggal di rumah Sakura atau Ino, kedua wanita tersebut mungkin bisa menerimanya tapi itu akan menjadi beban untuk Hinata. Jika Temari, ia belum terlalu dekat dengan teman barunya itu. Di tambah faktor yang sama seperti Sakura dan Ino.

"Ano… itu… aku tidak tahu mau ke mana," Kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya, tak sanggup jika harus menatap wajah Naruto terlalu lama.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Ucapan Naruto tadi, sukses membuat kepala Hinata menatap ke arah wajah Naruto lagi. Sebenarnya, wanita itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Tapi karena tangan Naruto yang langsung menarik Hinata, membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mengikuti arah orang yang menariknya tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kita akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah duduk manis di mobil Naruto. Ia masih tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh pria ini. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan, tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang pria. "Kau masih tidak mengerti? Kita akan pulang, P-U-L-A-N-G. Ke apartemenku." Jelas Naruto dengan nada yang cukup jelas, hingga tak ada alasan lagi untuk Hinata ia tidak mendengar itu.

"A-a-apa maksudmu? Pulang? Ke tempatmu tinggal, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang. Semakin lama, semakin kencang. Muka manisnya kini memerah dengan amat sangat. "Karena kau tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal sama sekali, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku dulu," Jelas Naruto saat sedang mengendarai mobil yang menuju apartemennya itu.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang memang belum menjadi hakku." Lanjut Naruto.

'Inikah yang di namakan mimpi? Atau ini yang mereka katakan dengan dongeng? Atau hanya hayalan semata, yang memang sangat diinginkan?' Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala gadis itu, hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Nafasnya pun keluar masuk tak karuan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di lingkungan apartemen Naruto. Pemuda itu mengendarai mobil yang dipakainya ke tempat parkir. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, sepasang kekasih itu pun berjalan masuk menuju gedung berlantai 28 itu.

Setelah masuk dan menaiki lift menuju kamar Naruto, mereka pun sampai di lantai 25. Mereka sedikit berjalan dari arah lift untuk sampai di depan kamar Naruto, dan akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar nomer 124 yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah kamar milik Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menjingjing sebagian barang Hinata, menyimpan barang itu dulu di lantai depan pintu agar ia bisa mengambil kunci apartemennya, yang ia letakan di saku celannya. Hanya tinggal mengodok saku tersebut, mengambil kunci, lalu akhirnya ia dapat membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, selamat datang. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri."

**TBC**

Gimana? Makin gaje 'kah? Makin ngawur? Atau makin membingungkan? Maaf jika mengecewakan, saya masih mau belajar soal membuat fict dan yang berhubungan dengan tulis menulis. Maaf juga kalo penyampaiyannya kurang jelas. Juga, saya minta maaf—#kebanyakan minta maaf lo! #di lempar pisau ma readers

Minta komen, kritik, saran, dari senpai sekalian agar saya bisa jadi lebih baik..


	5. You're a Criminal

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

…_**Enjoy it…**_

Di suatu pagi di sebuah kamar apartemen megah milik Uzumaki Naruto. Semuanya terlihat wajar-wajar saja. Wajar, ya, setidaknya menurutnya.

Kamar yang acak-acakan bak kota yang baru dilanda banjir bandang adalah hal wajar bagi pria ini. Pakaian, alat tulis, barang-barang lainnya, tergeletak seperti tidak memiliki tempat yang lebih baik untuk di simpan.

Meski begitu sampai saat ini, Naruto masih dapat dengan nyenyaknya tidur di ranjang yang juga sudah amburadul. Suara dengkuran tidurnya terdengar jelas di sela-sela gigauan akibat alam mimpinya.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Naruto ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tersebut. Selain masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, gadis ini juga memakai celemek masak dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Ia ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tanpa menunggu apa lagi, tangannya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar itu.

Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa acak-acakan. Dengan hati-hati Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati setiap barang-barang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sebelum akhirnya sampai di ranjang Naruto.

Pria itu tidur dengan posisi menghadap ke samping sambil memeluk sebuah bantal putih di mukanya.

"Hmmm… Hinata-chan…~ ayolah kali ini saja…~ Hinata-chan…" gumam Naruto tak jelas, yang langsung membuat semburat merah meraja rela di wajah Hinata.

Wajah Naruto penuh dengan senyuman –seringai- aneh yang membuat Hinata tak tahan dan buru-buru menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria pirang itu.

"N-Naruto-kun… ayo cepat bangun, sudah pagi," ucap Hinata sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Mata pria itu perlahan mulai membuka meski masih di penuhi oleh rasa malas yang luar biasa.

"Ayolah… Hinata, pembukaan sekolah baru mulai jam 8 nanti," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit tak jelas karena mukanya ditutupi oleh bantal putih yang tadi ia peluk.

Melihat tingkah Naruto ini, Hinata bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat jendela lalu membuka gordennya. Membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari kamar Naruto.

Merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk, Naruto langsung melempar bantal putih yang tadi ia peluk lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata. Dalam detik selanjutnya, tangan kekar Naruto langsung menarik tangan mungil Hinata yang sekaligus menarik tubuhnya juga, ke dalam pelukannya di ranjang itu.

Sekarang, dua remaja ada di ranjang itu. Sang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya. Dan sang gadis -bermaksud membangunkan Naruto- yang di tarik oleh sang pria ke ranjang tersebut.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun sudah pukul tujuh pagi," ucap Hinata dengan wajah sudah sangat merah dan memanas ketika tangan Naruto melingkari pinggang Hinata.

Bukannya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi, Naruto malah memejamkan matanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata, lalu menghirup aroma sang gadis.

"Hinata-chan… meski masakanmu sangat enak, tapi sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi," ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata lavender Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bertambah merah ketika melihat permata sapphire Naruto yang sangat menawan, apalagi dengan sinar mentari di pagi hari.

"S-sudahlah, cepat bangun…" pinta Hinata, dalam mulut ia berkata demikian tapi dalam tindakan ia tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu…" tiba-tiba Naruto melompat dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan ke sisi lain di mana Hinata berbaring, lalu dengan sigap menggendong tubuh gadis keluar dari kamar maha berantakan itu.

"N-Naruto-kun, tu-turunkan aku… aku bisa jalan sendiri…" ucap Hinata masih dalam gendongan Naruto yang tidak bergeming, dan terus berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah di sediakan berbagai aneka macam makanan oleh Hinata sebelum Naruto bangun.

Setelah mereka sampai di meja makan, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menarik kursi makan lalu dengan lembut menurunkan Hinata di kursi tersebut. Ia pun ikut duduk di kursi lain yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan kursi Hinata.

Tangan Naruto buru-buru mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan di samping mangkuk yang sudah terisi penuh oleh nasi. Tepat sebelum Naruto bergerak lebih lanjut untuk mengambil lauk pauk, Hinata langsung menghentikan pria itu.

"Lebih baik kau cuci tangan dan mukamu dulu, Naruto-kun." Perkataan Hinata barusan sukses membuat pria itu memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Mau tak mau, Naruto pun menyimpan sumpit di tangannya lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk melakukan apa yang 'diperintahkan' Hinata padanya tadi. Dari tempat makan, dapat terdengar suara air keran yang mengucur deras selama beberapa detik sebelum di matikan, di gantikan oleh suara hentakan kaki Naruto yang mulai menampakkan sosoknya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai…" ucap Naruto saat setelah duduk di kursi makan dengan muka yang sudah lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Langsung dipindahkan lauk pauk di meja ke piringnya.

"_Ittadakimasu!" _ Dengan itu kegiatan sarapan pagi di apartemen Naruto pun di mulai.

Naruto dengan lahapnya menyantap setiap lauk pauk yang tersedia di meja tanpa terlewat satu pun. Giginya tak berhenti mengunyah. Pria ini makan seperti orang kelaparan yang sudah tidak makan selama 3 hari. Atau mungkin, serigala kelaparan yang belum makan berminggu-minggu…

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang pria. Hinata makan dengan kesopanan. Porsi yang diambil juga tidak 'sebanyak' porsi yang diambil oleh Naruto. Ia makan dengan pelan… namun tidak terlalu formal, juga.

Hingga tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti makan dan hanya menatapi mangkuk nasi yang sudah habis setengah itu.

"Ne, Naruto-kun… aku sudah tinggal di sini selama 1 bulan lebih, tapi aku bahkan tidak membayar atau apa…" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar untuk mendengarkan perkataan Hinata selanjutnya, "… aku… selalu menyusahkanmu, jadi...—"

"Jangan bercanda saat makan, Hinata-chan. Tempat ini bukan hotel atau tempat penginapan atau apa. Kau tidak perlu membayar, kau tidak menyusahkanku, sedikit pun…" potong Naruto sambil mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang terletak tak jauh dari mangkuknya, lalu meneguk habis air di dalamnya.

"t-tapi…"

"Kau sedikit keras kepala juga, Hinata-chan. Baiklah kalau begitu, setiap satu makanan yang kau buatkan untukku adalah caramu membayar mulai dari sekarang sampai 2 tahun ke depan. Lagi pula... sekarang ini kau adalah anggota keluargaku, jadi jangan sungkan."

Setelah perkataannya tadi, Naruto menyelesaikan makanannya lalu berjalan ke arah belakang Hinata. Tanpa di ketahui Hinata, tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata, meletakkan dagunya di pundak sang gadis agar wajah mereka sejajar.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan mulai memanas. Gadis ini harus berusaha keras agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya ketika Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Rumahku, rumahmu juga. Jangan berpikiran hal-hal yang aneh lagi, ya, Uzumaki Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nada berbisik yang sontak membuat wajah Hinata semakin memanas sekaligus menggelitiki daun telinga Hinata.

Dan di akhir perkataannya tadi, Naruto mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Hinata sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

Pria ini seperti tidak memikirkan kepala Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan asap saking panasnya wajah Hinata saat ini.

'Uzumaki… Hinata…?!' batin Hinata panik sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang merah luar biasa dengan kedua tangannya. Jantung gadis ini berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya pun mulai melemas tak bertenaga.

.

…

..

.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sekolah yang baru saja selesai di renovasi ini. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju sebuah ruangan olahraga di mana akan diselenggarakannya pembukaan sekolah pukul 8 nanti.

Sekolah yang sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu hancur ini sudah selesai di renovasi berkat bantuan pemerintah pusat. Bangunan-bangunan yang rusak menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan sebagai perwakilan dari pemerintah yang sudah membantu, seorang menteri pendidikan datang untuk memberikan pidatonya.

Kembali ke dua remaja tadi. Sekarang berjalan di lingkungan sekolah dengan berdampingan sambil… bergandengan tangan. Muka Hinata sudah pasti memerah ketika Naruto mulai menggenggam tangannya saat turun dari motor. Tapi Naruto bisa berjalan dengan tenang sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di lingkungan sekolah cukup menarik perhatian para siswa di sekitar mereka. Hal itu semakin membuat Hinata merasa malu. Mereka diperhatikan dengan berbagai jenis tatapan. Ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ada yang kesal, berbunga-bunga, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang membicarakan mereka dengan nada yang cukup jelas.

"Hey… hey… lihat, bukankah gadis itu sangat manis?"

"Ya, tapi kenapa ia bergandengan tangan dengan pria pirang macam dia?"

"Mungkin dia penjaga pribadinya, atau mungkin ia seorang budak yang di beli oleh gadis itu,"

"Bukankah mereka itu memang pacaran? Kenapa harus terlalu dipermasalahkan seperti itu?"

"Mukanya saja seperti itu, pasti dia seorang preman yang memaksa gadis itu untuk menjadi pacarnya, aww romantisnya…~"

"Dia adalah preman brengsek yang memiliki keberuntungan lebih dari manusia lainnya,"

Terima kasih untuk perkataan-perkataan mereka yang kebanyakan memiliki inti merendahkan Naruto, urat-urat kekesalan mulai berkeluaran di dahi Naruto. Dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul orang yang sudah membicarakannya seperti itu.

Tanpa disadari ada 2 orang gadis di belakang mereka yang sedari tadi mengekori. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis bertubuh profesional dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink bermata hijau emerald yang paling yang memiliki tempramen cukup tinggi.

Sekarang mereka sedang memasang wajah jahil mereka dengan tangan yang diangkat sebahu. Mereka percepat langkah kaki mereka agar bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis di samping Naruto. Tangan mereka mulai berusaha menggapai Hinata, dan…

"Naruto, aku pinjam Hinatamu dulu,"

Mereka membawa kabur Hinata menjauh dari Naruto yang hanya bisa melongo menatap ketiga wanita. Naruto selalu mengerutkan keningnya heran setiap kali melihat tingkah aneh yang dilakukan ketiga wanita itu -kecuali Hinata-.

Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah membawa pergi jauh Hinata. Naruto juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya pidato. Jadi, ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat diadakannya ucapara pembukaan itu.

Melihat-lihat keadaan sekolahnya yang baru di renovasi ini, mungkin.

.

…

..

.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sekolah lantai 2. Dengan tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celananya, ia melihat-lihat kelas-kelas baru dari balik jendela.

Suasana di sana tentu saja begitu sepi karena setiap orang sekarang sedang mendengarkan pidato seseorang di gedung lain yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan jaraknya sekarang.

'Ini benar-benar di renovasi dengan baik,' batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan di lorong kosong itu dengan memperhatikan setiap sudutnya. Tembok berwarna biru muda itu akan menjadi warna yang sering ia lihat saat melewati lorong ini.

"Ohayou, Uzumaki Naruto—atau harus ku panggil Setan Rubah?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang badan Naruto.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran orang itu merasa sedikit terkejut. Tapi berusaha tenang lalu memasang wajah biasanya saat berbalik badan menghadap orang itu.

Terlihatlah sosok pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna jingga dengan beberapa tindik hitam di wajahnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup menarik perhatian Naruto. Pakaian serba hitam yang ditutupi oleh jas hitam panjang dengan motif awan merah

"Sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu, namaku Pein. Anggota Akatsuki." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan tatapan, ekspresi, dan suara yang datar.

Mendengar kata Akatsuki Naruto langsung bereaksi dengan mengubah dirinya ke dalam mode bertarungnya. Tangannya mulai terkepal kuat dengan tatapan menusuk dan seringai menakutkan di wajahnya.

"Naruto, dulunya kami -para Akatsuki- mengagumimu karena kau itu luar biasa. Saat kecil dulu, kita seumuran tapi kau sudah bisa melawan para pemimpin yang tidak mempedulikan rakyatnya itu, kau begitu luar biasa," pria berambut jingga ini berhenti sebentar ketika melihat aura kuat dari Naruto yang semakin besar. "Tapi itu dulu," Pein pun memasang kuda-kudanya ketika tiba-tiba Naruto datang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Dengan kekuatan luar biasa, Naruto melancarkan pukulan-pukulannya ke arah wajah dan tubuh Pein. Tapi seperti menepis lalat, pria itu dapat dengan mudah mementahkan semua serangan Naruto, bahkan menyerang balik dengan menendang dada Naruto hingga terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Dulu kau luar biasa, sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekarang, kau tidak jauh lebih baik dari seorang anjing jalanan yang berpenyakit," kata Pein dengan tatapan tajam dan nada yang sangat merendahkan Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya maju beberapa langkah ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tendangan tadi. Pada detik selanjutnya Naruto datang menyerang Pein lagi, namun dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang di tingkatkan.

Kaki Naruto langsung di arahkan ke wajah pria berambut jingga itu, yang merespon dengan cepat menahan serangan itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan Pein yang sudah mengepal kuat diarahkan ke wajah Naruto, tapi dapat di hindari dengan sedikit menggeser kepalanya ke samping lalu maju satu langkah dengan kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke wajah Pein.

Naruto berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Pein dan membuat pria itu sedikit terdorong beberapa meter.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anjing jalanan berpenyakit— apa?!" ucap Naruto terkejut ketika tak sampai 2 detik pria di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat dari sudut matanya kalau pria itu sudah ada di belakangnya, dan juga sudah bersiap akan menendang. Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya bisa meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada sebagai perlindungan dari tendangan yang terlihat akan cukup menyakitkan itu.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, tendangan pria itu mengenainya dan membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter sambil menghantam lantai lorong ini sebelum akhirnya diberhentikan oleh tembok di ujung lorong.

Darah secara refleks menyembur dari mulut Naruto. Tembok yang menahan tubuh Naruto pun meninggalkan beberapa retakan yang cukup besar. Jika tadi Naruto tidak menggunakan tangan sebagai tameng untuk dadanya, mungkin sekarang beberapa tulang rusuk sudah patah akibat tendangan itu.

"Naruto, jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau bisa berubah dari seorang penjahat menjadi pahlawan." Ucap Pein ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan bekas darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

Naruto mencoba mendengar apa yang ingin di katakan pria itu padanya. Meski badan Naruto sudah cukup terluka, matanya masih tetap tajam untuk saling bertatapan dengan mata ungu milik Pein.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melupakan fakta kalau kau sudah membunuh banyak orang, Naruto." Ujar Pein sambil mengeluarkan sebuah besi hitam dari dalam jas bagian tangannya lalu ia angkat tangan kannya yang memegang besi itu sebahu sambil mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Karena itulah, kami yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," lanjut Pein mulai mengayunkan tangannya ke arah dada Naruto.

_**CRATTT..!**_

Dengan tatapan rubah dan senyum seringai di wajahnya, Naruto menahan besi hitam itu dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Besi itu menusuk masuk melewati telapak tangan kiri Naruto yang kini sedang menekan besi hitam dengan bercucuran darah.

"Kau memilih orang yang salah untuk bertarung, brengsek," besi yang ditekan oleh tangan kiri Naruto pun patah menjadi dua bersamaan dengan bangkitnya tubuh Naruto, menatap mata ungu pein dengan mata _sapphire_nya. "Jangan pernah memanggilku sebagai anjing jalanan lagi, brengsek!" lanjut Naruto sambil memukul bagian dada pein dengan kepalan tangan yang di putarkan, membuat pria itu terpental beberapa ratur meter ke ujung lorong dengan badan yang berputar layaknya kipas angin.

Naruto yang tadi masih berdiri –di bagian lain- di ujung lorong setelah melepaskan besi hitam yang menancap di telapak tangan kirinya, dalam sekejap mata Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat -bahkan terlihat menghilang- dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Pein yang sedang bersandar di tembok lorong yang rusak.

"Siapa pemimpinmu? Apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyekik leher pria yang sudah berbadan penuh dengan darah itu, di dinding yang retak menggunakan tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah. "Katakan atau kubunuh kau." Mata sapphire Naruto menatap tajam ke arah wajah Pein.

"Le…bih.. baik… aku… ma..ti! Uhukkk!" balas Pein dengan susah payah sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. "Kau… ti…dak, a…kan.. pernah… bisa.. membunuh…" lanjut pria itu sambil menatap ke wajah Naruto.

Akibat perkataannya tadi, cengkraman tangan kiri Naruto di leher Pein semakin menguat bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya gigi Naruto yang beradu.

Darah yang keluar dari mulut Pein semakin banyak, begitu juga dengan napasnya yang semakin sesak. Tapi saat hampir semua itu mencapai puncaknya tiba-tiba mata sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

'Sial!'

_**DUARKKKK!**_

Sebuah ledakan dengan api yang cukup besar tiba-tiba menelan Naruto dan Pein yang memecahkan setiap kaca di lorong lantai dua itu.

.

Kegiatan pidato yang sedang dilakukan oleh menteri pendidikan itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar itu. Baik menteri dan semua siswa langsung menatap ke luar jendela ke arah lorong yang kini mengepulkan asap hitam ke langit itu.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam seperti nanas yang duduk diantara sekian ratus siswa tiba-tiba berdiri bersama dua orang temannya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut diikat empat di bagian belakang, dan satu lagi seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sial! Mereka menyerang di saat seperti ini!? Temari, Sai, kalian cepat evakuasi orang yang ada di sini, jika memang mereka menyerang sekarang pasti tujuan mereka—" ucap sang pria berambut seperti nanas itu pada kedua temannya.

Namun sayang, sepertinya semua itu sudah terlambat,

_**DUARKK… JDUARRR… JDUARKK**_

Tiba-tiba sekitar Tiga ledakan cukup besar juga terjadi di ruangan olahraga yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa itu. Dua buah ledakan terjadi di atap ruangan bagian panggung yang menyebabkan hancurnya atap bagian itu yang di bagian atasnya terdapat berbagai besi-besi untuk menahan atap. Sementara ledakan yang satunya lagi terjadi di atap bagian utama di mana para siswa berada yang sedikit banyak merusak dan menjatuhkan beberapa bahan bangunan di atap sana.

Para siswa pun sontak menjadi panik dan berlarian ke sana kemari karena kejadian itu.

"Temari, perintahkan para siswa agar tetap tenang, ini bukan hal yang akan membahayakan nyawa mereka." Ucap seorang pria bernama Shikamaru ini di tengah keributan yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Shikamaru," balas wanita bernama Temari lalu pergi ke pusat kekacauan sambil mulai mencoba menenangkan para siswa.

"Sai, bantu aku," lanjut Shikamaru sambil berlari ke arah panggung di mana para orang-orang penting termasuk menteri pendidikan itu berada, dengan di ekori oleh Sai melewati para siswa yang kacau ini.

Sang menteri pendidikan yang juga sedang sibuk mencoba menenangkan para siswa di tempat pidato menggunakan pengeras suara, tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah besi berukuran cukup besar mengarah padanya.

.

Sementara itu, di lorong tempat terjadinya ledakan pertama, badan Naruto cukup terluka akibat ledakan itu dengan pakaian yang compang camping.

Tubuhnya kini sedang terbaring di lantai lorong yang cukup rusak dengan beberapa batu kecil menimpanya.

"Hello! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, un!" ucap seseorang berambut pirang panjang sambil membahu tubuh Pein yang juga sudah cukup terluka.

Dengan sedikit menahan sakit Naruto mencoba bangkit dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tapi saat Naruto berhasil berdiri –dengan baik karena kaki yang sudah terluka- ia kemudian menatap ke arah pria pirang dengan poni panjang di wajahnya.

"Brengsek, kau…" geram Naruto sambil menahan tubuhnya di dinding lorong agar masih bisa tetap berdiri.

"Polisi-polisi itu menyebalkan, un. Gara-gara kau, badanku juga jadi terasa begitu sakit setelah kau menghajarku," ujar pria itu sambil memutar-mutarkan bahu dan tangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti dan memasang sebuah wajah dengan mata penuh kemenangan dan sebuah seringai lebar. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dari balik pakaian berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Pria ini mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya, sudah siap untuk menembak kapan saja.

"…_Die_…"

_**DOR…**_

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sedang bersama Temari, Sakura dan Ino di luar ruangan olahraga tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Pikirannya mulai kacau dan hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata tiba-tiba ketika tangannya sedang diberi perban oleh Temari karena terkena batu kecil saat keluar dari gedung olahraga tadi.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis? Hinata?"

_**TBC**_

_**A/N :**_ gomen lama updetnya #ditendang sampe ke langit ama readers# oh ya, selamat tahun baru! semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. #keluarin spanduk pas jatuh dari langit#**  
**


	6. Try it again

_**Note : **_Hueeeee… entahlah apakah readers akan memaafkan diriku atau tidak karena udah menelantarkan fict ini berbulan-bulan #dibacok# tapi aku gak ada niatan buat nelantarin fict ini kok. Kalo gak percaya tanyain aja tukang mie ayam #ngelantur, disabit#

**Warning :** AU, OOC, mungkin alurnya kecepetan, loncatan waktu, konflik naik turun.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisihimoto**

.

.

-o-

~Enjoy it~

.

.

Di lorong sekolah yang mengalami kerusakan cukup besar, bercak darah yang masih segar, menghiasi bagian dinding. Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang semula memperlihatkan wajah penuh rasa kemenangan, mendadak dipenuhi oleh ekspresi ketakutan dan rasa terkejut.

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sudah ada di balik badan pria itu dengan mata biru sapphire terangnya yang tajam. Tatapan dingin dan kosong yang sudah cukup membuat pria di hadapannya tak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar melirik. Tangannya mengarahkan mata pistol yang digenggamnya tepat kebelakang kepala Deidara.

"P…pistolku…! Ka-kapan kau mengambilnya…" ucap Deidara bergetar penuh ketakutan. Pistol yang semula ia gunakan untuk menembak Naruto, kini berbalik arah dan menodong dirinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetaran, ia mencoba mengambil sesuatu di balik pakaiannya.

"Bergerak maka di kepalamu akan bersarang 2 peluru." Ujar Naruto, sontak menghentikan tangan Deidara dan apa akan yang ia lakukan. "Aku tanya satu kali lagi, apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya?"

"Tch… kau pikir ada seekor kucing akan memberitahu sang pemilik kalau ia telah mencuri ikan?" perkataan yang dilontarkan Deidara mulai terdengar biasa. Meski keringat masih bermunculan di bagian pelipisnya. Senyum meremehkan kembali terpatri di wajah pria pecinta seni ledak tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" perkataan Naruto tadi terpotong ketika matanya melihat sebuah bola kecil bersumbu, keluar dari pakaian Deidara dan jatuh ke tangan pria itu.

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, sumbu pendek itu sudah menyala mendekati benda bulat berwarna hitam itu. Dengan seringai liciknya, Deidara mengayunkan tangan di mana benda itu ada ke belakang, melemparkannya ke hadapan Naruto. "Sayonara, tuan rubah—"

"Jangan meremehkanku," dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto menepis benda tersebut ke luar jendela. Deidara dan Pein yang masih belum pulih, hanya bisa terkejut bukan main. Benda dengan daya ledak cukup besar itu meledak di atas lapangan sekolah, menciptakan asap hitam yang cukup tebal.

Orang-orang yang melihat langsung ledakan itu dari bawah, juga hanya bisa terkejut karenanya. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru, Sai dan yang lainnya.

_**Dor… Dor…**_

Dengan tembakan tersebut, dapat dipastikan dalam tubuh Deidara tertanam dua peluru yang berasal dari senjata yang diambil Naruto. Dua kaki milik pria berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat mulai mengucurkan darah merah segar, dengan sang pemilik yang hanya bisa terbatu.

"UWAAAAAA! Kakiku! Brengsek kau…" geram Deidara menahan sakit. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kaki kanannya. Dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan, ia kembali menatap Naruto masih menggunakan tatapan sinisnya.

"Setidaknya dengan ini, kucing itu tak akan bisa mencuri ikan sang pemilik selama beberapa tahun." Kata Naruto dengan nada enteng sambil memutar-mutarkan pistol yang ada di tangannya bak pistol mainan.

Pria ini kemudian berajalan mendekat ke arah Deidara yang sedang jatuh terduduk. Ia membungkukan badan, sebelum akhirnya merogoh setiap saku dari pakaian milik Deidara.

Naruto harus setidaknya merogoh 3 saku milik pria itu sebelum jari jemarinya merasakan sebuah benda seperti kertas di saku lainnya. Kertas kusam yang sudah terlipat beberapa kali.

Wajah Naruto awalnya terlihat serius menanggapi tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Tapi lama kelamaan ekspresinya mulai berubah. Ia terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tertulis di sana. _Lebih baik ia bawa tulisan itu kepada Shikamaru, ia bukan spesialis hal-hal berbau seperti ini,_ pikir Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki melewati dua anggota akatsuki yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

"…Tch… jangan kau meremehkan aku, brengsek…!" teriak Deidara dengan nada penuh penghinaan. "Kau pikir ini sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, hah?!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa suara ledakan yang cukup besar –untuk kesekian kalinya— dari arah lapangan, tempat di mana para siswa sedang berkumpul.

Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berada di posisi di mana ia dapat melihat lapangan dengan jelas, membulatkan matanya secara sempurna. Sebuah bom dengan daya ledak tinggi meledak dari dalam tanah hingga beberapa kali.

Asap kecoklatan tebal yang muncul akibat ledakan membuat Naruto tak tahu keadaan selanjutnya di lapangan tersebut. Tapi dari daya ledak dan tempat terjadinya ledakan yang terjadi di pusat kerumunan, dapat dengan jelas terbayangkan di pikiran Naruto bagaimana keadaan lapangan itu sekarang.

"Maaf juga telah membuatmu menunggu, Naruto-san," belum selesai Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya di lapangan sana, seorang pria berambut jingga tiba-tiba saja bangkit. "Sebenarnya semua ini memang sudah termasuk dalam rencana kami."

"Dan kalau tidak salah, gadismu juga sedang berkumpul di sana, ya 'kan? Ummm… bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini?" meski dengan kaki terluka parah, Deidara masih saja sempat menyirami api dengan minyak. "Mungkin saja, gadis itu kehilangan kedua kakinya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bom yang ku ledakan tadi itu SANGAT SPESIAL, un—"

_**DUGGGHHH! JDUARKKK!**_

Dengan tenaga dan kecepatan yang luar biasa menakutkan, kaki Naruto langsung menendang kepala Deidara agar mulut yang terus mengoceh itu diam. Untuk memastikan pria itu benar-benar diam, Naruto memberikan tendangan hingga membuat pria itu terpental mengenai dinding hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu, seorang pria berambut jingga hanya bisa memperhatikan teman malangnya itu di tendang beberapa meter melewati tubuhnya.

"Apakah hal itu benar-benar penting untukmu?" tanya Pein dengan wajah datar. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kondisi lapangan yang kacau balau sebelum kembali menatap mata sapphire Naruto. "Apakah nyawa temanmu kini menjadi kelemahanmu?"

Naruto tetap diam tak menjawab dan terus memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian ke mata ungu milik Pein. Aura membunuh yang cukup kuat muncul dan menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Kebencian yang cukup tebal hingga membuat keringat muncul dari pelipis pria berambut jingga di hadapannya.

Tak tinggal diam, Pein yang benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk dari Naruto lekas mengeluarkan dua benda mirip besi berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya. Kewaspadaan pria ini semakin ditingkatkan. Ia memperhatikan setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Mulai dari setiap hembusan nafas hingga pergerakan kecil yang ia lakukan.

Namun sepertinya Pein tak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto yang satu ini.

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir tentang seberapa sangat pentingnya sosok itu untukku." Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Pein.

Tangannya dengan gesit merebut dua benda hitam yang dipegang Pein, lalu sikutnya datang menyikut tubuh bagian ulu hati Pein, yang dilanjutkan dengan serangan telak di bagian dagu oleh lutunya.

Dengan kepala yang menengadah ke atas akibat serangan tadi dan badan yang tak memiliki pertahanan yang cukup, kedua besi berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi dipegangnya lekas ia tusukan ke tubuh Pein. Satu di bagian pundak kiri, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tertanam di paha kanan pria itu.

Darah sontak menyembur dari mulut pria itu. Serangan yang kurang dari satu menit itu, tak sedikit pun dapat terpikir di benak Pein. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Saat tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi akan terjatuh, ia hanya bisa menatap kaki kanan Naruto yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi menyentuh mukanya. Memberikan pria ini rasa sakit yang luar biasa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan masih merelakan Pein untuk berteduh di bawah sayap indahnya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan badan kekar berotot tiba-tiba datang, dan menahan tendangan Naruto yang mengarah ke wajah Pein dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kiri. "Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto." Ucap pria tersebut dengan begitu tenangnya.

Naruto yang serangannya dihentikan secara mendadak langsung menarik kembali kakinya lalu menatap wajah pria yang menghalanginya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika permata sapphirenya itu melihat wajah yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat. Wajah yang ia benci sejak 3 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut banyak nyawa.

"Brengsek, pengkhianat! Apa kau adalah dalang dari semua masalah ini, keparat!" kebencian jelas tersirat di iris sapphire Naruto, tapi pria itu menanggapinya dengan begitu tenang. Bahkan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ternyata kau masih Naruto yang dulu, ya?" ucap pria bernama Madara sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai ujung kaki. "Mungkin kau sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau tuju?!" teriak Naruto penuh kekesalan. "Apa kau masih belum puas sesudah membunuh paman Hashirama, kakek dan yang lainnya?!"

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang, Naruto. Apa kau lupa? Aku juga merupakan salah satu orang yang sudah mengajarimu. Aku juga merupakan salah satu orang yang sudah membuatmu sampai menjadi dirimu yang sekarang ini."

Sementara itu kemarahan Naruto semakin menggebu. Dengan nafsu dan amarah, ia datang melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Madara.

Namun dengan mudah, pria itu menepis kepalan tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan balik memukul tepat ke arah pipi kiri Naruto. Meski sudah terkena pukulan dari Madara, Naruto masih mencoba untuk menendang ke samping wajah pria itu.

Dalam waktu yang cepat, tangan kanan Madara kembali dapat menahan tendangan Naruto."Bodoh. Apa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku barusan?" tangan pria ini mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membantingnya ke lantai seperti membanting sebuah mainan rusak, yang sudah sepantasnya untuk dibuang. "Aku orang yang mengajarimu untuk bertarung, membunuh. Apakah kebodohanmu sudah membuat ingatanmu hilang?"

Darah segar mengalir dari kening Naruto akibat bantingan Madara tadi. Rasa sakit dan pusing yang besar melanda kepala Naruto. Akan lebih baik jika pria ini tidak bergerak apalagi bangun, untuk sementara. Tapi pria ini bersikeras.

"…kau sudah membunuh orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi—"

Bahkan sebelum Naruto berdiri dengan baik, Madara sudah melancarkan serangannya lagi dengan menggunakan lututnya di bagian dagu Naruto. Lalu menendang bagian perut, sebelum akhirnya tangan Madara memukul keras bagian samping wajah Naruto. Membuat Naruto kembali terjatuh dengan darah menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menahan seranganku. Bagaimana mungkin kau mampu untuk menghentikanku?" kata Madara sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati tubuh Pein lalu mengambil besi berwarna hitam yang tertusuk di bagian bahunya. Lalu kembali berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil mengarahkan benda itu ke tubuh Naruto.

Dan dalam gerakan selanjutnya, benda hitam itu sudah tertanam di bagian punggung Naruto. Meski tak sampai menembus tubuhnya, benda itu masuk cukup dalam ke tubuh Naruto. Sekitar 5 senti atau lebih.

"Kau masih belum bisa melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga untukmu sendiri. Mereka berteriak kesakitan, apa kau mendengarnya?" ucap Madara sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Melihat sekumpulan manusia yang sedang kacau balau seperti semut yang panik setelah seseorang menghancurkan rumah mereka. "Atau apakah ini yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Naruto? Kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan mereka?"

Madara kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tubuh Pein, kemudian mencabut besi lainnya. Ia lempar benda hitam itu dengan asal arah sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Meski masih terluka cukup parah, Pein langsung bangkit dan pergi mengikuti Madara dengan langkah sedikit pincang. Untuk mempermudah, ia menggunakan dinding koridor untuk menopang tubuh terlukanya ketika berjalan.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih terbaring di lantai rusak itu tanpa adanya gerakan sedikit pun. Ia masih hidup, setidaknya masih terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari mulutnya. Meski sekarang ini ia lebih mirip dengan benda mati karena tak menggerakan badannya sedikit pun.

Kata-kata Madara sebelumnya terus terngiang di telinga Naruto. Berputar-putar di pikiran pria bermata biru sapphire itu. Tak. Berguna. Bodoh. Lemah.

Apakah pria ini takut menghadapi kenyataan? Tak menerima kenyataan yang telah ia perbuat? Merasa kesal pada dirinya? Apakah semua kesalahan di masa lalu yang ia perbuat tak bisa diperbaiki?

"Uhukk… menyedihkan…" ucap Naruto lirih dengan tetesan darah yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Pria ini mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhnya tak memungkinkan dan jatuh terduduk.

Pria ini menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, sampai akhirnya ia teringat dengan besi hitam yang tertancap di punggungnya. "Pria tua itu… ugh… sial aku kalah darinya, lagi." Naruto mencabut benda itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu memperhatikannya sebentar. Cairan kental berbau amis melapisi benda yang ia pegang. Mengucur hingga membasahi telapak tangannya.

Apakah ia pantas untuk hidup tenang setelah menghilangkan banyak nyawa? Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia pikirkan, yang jawabannya tak pernah ia dapat.

Cairan merah itu perlahan turun menuruni setiap inci kulit tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya jatuh menetes.

Sekarang tubuh pria itu sudah mulai terasa dingin. Luka-luka di tubuhnya bahkan hampir sudah tidak dapat ia rasakan. Mati rasa? Mungkin saja. Genggaman tangannya pada besi hitam tadi perlahan melemah, sampai akhirnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan kembalinya tangan sang pemuda ke samping tubuhnya.

'… apakah… ini… akhirnya…?' batin Naruto lirih. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lorong sambil menatap ke luar jendela dari posisinya sekarang. Meski sudah tak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi sinar matahari dan langit biru saat itu dapat ia rasakan.

.

Lama kelamaan kelopak mata pria ini mulai terasa berat. Cahaya matahari semakin meredup dilihatnya. Benda cerah itu terasa semakin menjauh dan mengecil.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia dibawa ke tempat di mana tak setitik cahaya sedikit pun. Tak ada yang dapat ia lihat kecuali warna hitam pekat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan jika saja ia memang sedang menginjak sesuatu. Ia tak yakin karena tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan.

'Apakah ini adalah tempat di mana aku harus berada?'

Naruto memutarkan badannya. Melihat seberapa luas dan jauh tempat yang dipenuhi kegelapan ini.

'_**Tolong jangan bunuh aku!'**_

'**Otou-san!'**

'**Kaa-chan… **_**jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks…'**_

'_**Makhluk biadab! Monster itu… aku akan membunuhnya!"**_

Tempat yang semula sunyi sepi, lama kelamaan mulai di isi oleh suara-suara aneh yang muncul. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan terdengar semakin keras.

Naruto yang tak tahan dengan hal itu, menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan serapat yang ia bisa. Jeritan itu… kemarahan itu… umpatan itu… ia sangat mengenalinya.

Ini adalah suara-suara para keluarga korban yang ia bunuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jeritan penuh kesedihan yang menyayat indra pendengaran Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu lagi.

'_**Uwaaa! Otou-san… okaa-san… hikss… jangan…"**_

"Berhentilah… aku mohon…"

'_**Monster itu sepantasnya dikuliti, lalu dibakar hidup-hidup…'**_

"Aku… mohon… hentikan ini…" Naruto menutup sekeras mungkin kedua telinganya. Badannya jatuh tersungkur saking tidak tahannya dengan suara-suara ini. Itu membuat dadanya sakit. Mengingat kembali saat ia menjadi seorang pembunuh yang tanpa belas kasihan menyabut nyawa orang lain.

'_**Naruto, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?'**_

Saat kalimat terakhir itu mengetuk masuk kuping Naruto, ketakutan pria ini semakin menjadi. Ia mencengkram keras rambut-rambutnya sampai membuat kepala pria itu pusing.

Ia bangkit lalu pergi berlari sejauh mungkin. Tapi ia tak pernah sampai ke tempat lain dan suara-suara itu selalu mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya kembali terjatuh.

Naruto pun menyerah.

Ia membiarkan penyiksaan ini menghancurkan pikirannya. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas, matanya mulai meredup seiring berlalunya waktu.

_Tempat macam apa ini? Apakah ini alam setelah seseorang mati? Jadi, pria ini sudah mati? _

Biarlah… ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat, hukuman yang membuat ia menderita seperti ini cukup membuat pikirannya menggila.

Tapi… kenapa masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya? Sesuatu menghalanginya untuk pergi. Ia sendiri dapat merasakannya. Seolah ada rantai kuat yang membuat pria ini tidak bisa pergi menjauh.

_Apakah ada seseorang yang tidak rela ia pergi? _Mungkin saja, masih ada orang lain yang dendam terhadap dirinya yang meski mati pun masih belum cukup untuknya. _Menggelikan… Ia seperti hantu penasaran yang tidak diterima di alam manusia mau pun alam akhirat._

Sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang bodoh. Ia menyadari kesalahannya, tapi masih merasa takut akan hukuman karena perbuatannya.

**Tesss…**

Tiba-tiba suara tetesan air menggema.

Mata Naruto perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan kembali permata Sapphire. Suara-suara aneh yang entah muncul dari mana itu pun mulai menghilang satu per satu. Membuat tempat ini kembali sunyi.

**Tess…tess…**

Suara tetesan air kembali terdengar, dan bersuara lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto merasa suara itu berasal dari tempat yang tak jauh darinya, tapi ia tak dapat melihat di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Mengikuti sumber suara? Jangan bercanda, tempat ini masih hitam pekat. Naruto hanya bisa terduduk sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, berharap ia dapat melihat hal lain selain warna hitam.

**Tess…**

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika setetes air bening jatuh ke mukanya. Atau untuk lebih tepatnya bagian pipi, yang langsung turun menyusuri wajah Naruto dan berakhir di dagu Naruto.

"Huh…? Air apa ini?" gumam Naruto sambil mengusap kumpulan tetes air yang siap jatuh di dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Pria ini memperhatikan setetes air itu sebelum akhirnya ia coba jilat. "Uhmm… asin. Apa di atas sana ada laut atau semacamnya?"

Naruto kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, dan kali ini ia mendapat dua tetes air sejenis yang masing-masing jatuh di kedua pipinya. Ia kembali mengambil lalu memperhatikan tetesan air itu.

"_**Hiks… hikss…"**_

Lagi, sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana kembali terdengar di tempat Naruto berada itu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Naruto tidak merasakan sedikit pun ketakutan atau rasa bersalah. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"…_**Naruto-kun… aku mohon…"**_

Tanpa terasa warna hitam kelam yang ada di sana, perlahan mulai menipis, berubah menjadi warna yang lebih cerah.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, lalu memukul keras pipinya dengan tangan sendiri. Sekeras yang ia bisa sampai cukup untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Maaf, aku sempat menjadi pria brengsek yang bodoh." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sempat lupa di mana sebenarnya ia harus berada. Masih ada seorang gadis yang harus ia lindungi dan bahagiakan di luar sana. "Sepertinya perlu usaha yang cukup besar untuk keluar dari tempat ini."

..

..

.

Di tengah malam, di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan beberapa peralatan medis, terdapat dua sosok manusia, pria dan wanita. Sang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan beberapa perban dan plester di tubuh dan mukanya. Kondisi pria ini sangat lemah, syukurlah ia bisa melewati masa kritis.

Sementara sang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan paras cantik, dengan sabar menunggu sang pemuda di sebuah kursi kecil di samping ranjang. Ia masih terjaga sambil memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh sang pemuda.

Alat bantu nafas, selang infus, dan beberapa alat medis lainnya tertanam di tubuh sang pria untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Luka parah yang dialaminya siang tadi membuat sang gadis kaget dan takut bukan main. Hampir setiap inci seragam putih yang dipakai sang pemuda di dominasi oleh warna merah darah.

"Naruto-_kun…"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya sang gadis menyuarakan nama sang pemuda. Cairan bening kembali berkumpul di kelopak permata sang gadis. Membuyarkan gambaran sang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah… tidak… aku tidak boleh menjadi lemah seperti ini… kumohon…" sang gadis berusaha keras menahan dan mengusap cairan itu agar tak jatuh dari tempatnya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kuat.

Tapi… ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"… berhentilah… kumohon…" ucap Hinata penuh dengan nada becek akibat tangis yang tak bisa ia bendung. Semakin keras ia mencoba untuk menahannya, semakin deras pula cairan ini memberontak ingin keluar.

Sang gadis pun membiarkan hal itu mengalir. Dengan wajah yang ia tutupi oleh kedua tangannya seerat mungkin.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk sang gadis. Langit berbintang dengan sang rembulan yang hampir pada bentuk sempurnanya tak bisa menghibur perasaannya. Isakan tangis yang kini ingin terdengar tak dapat memungkiri seberapa dalam kesedihan di hatinya.

…

..

.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 04.10 pagi, tapi seorang pemuda berambut pirang sudah mengemudikan mobil miliknya di jalan raya yang tak terlalu ramai ini. Wajahnya tak memperlihatkan ke-ngantukan atau kelelahan, karena sudah bangun sepagi ini. Ia terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

Mobil berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru yang sudah dimodifikasi se-luar biasa mungkin ini, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan knalpot yang hampir tak mengeluarkan suara. Terima kasih untuk teman berkulit pucat yang sudah melakukan perubahan besar-besaran dengan mobilnya ini.

"Ahh… ternyata saat menjelang pagi, kota ini terlihat indah juga." Ucap pria itu dengan nada rendah, ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. Ia perhatikan keadaan kota pagi yang dihiasi oleh ratusan lampu dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. "Tapi semua ini masih kalah olehmu, Hinata…"

Pria pirang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, di mana seorang gadis sedang tertidur lelap dengan badan yang ditutupi oleh selimut.

'Sebenarnya aku tak tega mengganggu tidurnya saat di rumah sakit tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang,' batin pria ini mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria ini. Beberapa menit setelah kesadarannya kembali pada pukul 3 pagi, ia langsung bangun dan menggendong sang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sebelumnya ia sudah menelepon teman baiknya, Sai, dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan mobil miliknya. Tapi siapa sangka, pria itu sudah mengantisipasi kejadian ini dan sudah menyimpan mobil Naruto di parkiran sejak ia datang ke rumah sakit. Saat ditanya 'kenapa kau lakukan itu?' Sai hanya menjawab, 'kau selalu melakukan hal diluar dugaan, jadi kukira mobil itu penting untukmu.'

Teman yang baik. Terima kasih untuknya. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan kunci mobil dan hanya perlu meletakan sidik jarinya untuk menggunakan mobil ini.

"Hihihi… kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang kulakukan itu terlihat seperti seorang penculik." Pria ini sepertinya akan terus berlarut dalam benaknya sendiri, apabila kupingnya tidak mendengar suara klakson dari mobil belakang yang terus mulai ramai di bunyikan. Jika sekarang pukul 7 pagi, seseorang mungkin sudah melemparkan batu ke arah kaca mobilnya.

Di perjalanan selanjutnya pun begitu. Hampir setiap satu menit sekali, pria itu melirik sang gadis yang masih tertidur pulas. Mata biru saphhirenya itu bergantian melihat jalan dan wajah polos sang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Ia sadar ini bahaya, tapi entah kenapa egonya sekarang ini sangat besar.

…

..

.

Lantai 25 nomer 124.

Pria berambut pirang jabrik – dengan gadis berambut indigo di gendongannya—akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju. Setelah berjalan dari tempat parkiran mobil dan mendapat berbagai lirikan penuh kecurigaan dari orang lewat yang melihat mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan langsung berbisik-bisik tak jelas dengan teman di sampingnya dan juga—sudahlah, _jangan dipikirkan_.

"Ahh… sudah kuduga. Di tempat sendiri memang lebih nyaman," ucap sang pemuda sambil menutup pintu dengan tumitnya. Dan baik saat bicara mau pun saat menutup pintu, ia lakukan itu dengan tingkat yang rendah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak ingin membangunkan sang gadis, yang sampai sekarang masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah manisnya.

Ruangan pertama yang ia tuju adalah kamar. Tentu saja. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membaringkan tubuh wanita manis di pangkuannya ini ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai tidur.

"_Oyasumi," _ucap sang pemuda setelah menutupi tubuh sang gadis dengan selimut di atas ranjangnya.

Sang gadis sedikit menggeliatkan tubuh dalam tidurnya. Memposisikan tubuhnya ke dalam keadaan yang lebih nyaman. Wajah manis dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan beberapa helaian rambut indigo yang melintasi wajahnya membuat gadis ini semakin— ohh… _kami-sama, tolonglah berikan kekuatan pada pria pirang yang satu ini._

'Lebih baik aku mandi biar pikiran aneh itu pergi jauh.' Batin pria ini. Setiap saat sang pemuda melihat wajah sang gadis, ia harus berperang melawan sosok lain dalam dirinya. Perang batin yang cukup ganas, yaitu untuk tidak memeluk tubuh sang gadis dengan sangat erat.

Setelah keluar dari kamar sang gadis, pria ini melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya untuk membawa handuk kuning miliknya. Sebelum pergi ke ruangan utama yang ia tuju. Kamar mandi.

Ruangan dengan ukuran 5x5 meter ini terbilang cukup bersih. Baik dinding mau pun lantai terlihat mengkilap. Ditambah dengan pengharum wangi bunga lavender yang tak lama ini menjadi favorit pria pirang dengan mata biru saphhire ini.

Setelah tak sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuhnya, pria ini langsung menyalakan _shower _yang langsung membasahi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan tetesan air itu untuk menjamah setiap inci kulitnya.

Tapi ketika ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, air itu berubah menjadi cairan berwarna merah dengan bau amis. Mata biru saphhirenya membelakak sempurna sambil melihat ke setiap tetes cairan berwarna merah yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Hah…hah…" pemuda ini menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan miliknya selama beberapa detik, sebelum membukanya kembali. Cairan berwarna merah itu pun perlahan mulai berubah kembali ke bentuk awalnya. Di mana sebenarnya semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Itu hanya ketakutan dan trauma yang masih belum dapat ia terima dengan sepenuhnya.

Matanya terlihat sayup. Permata biru sapphirenya memandang lurus ke arah cermin di hadapannya yang dialiri beberapa tetes air. Benda mengkilap itu dapat memantulkan ekspresi wajah – yang menurutnya—terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah itu. Dengan tangan kosong atau mungkin beberapa benda berujung runcing, yang bisa membuatnya bisa bergerak maju dari kekelaman yang telah ia alami. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk lari darinya. Ia hanya ingin menatap ke depan dan mengganti perbuatannya. Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah jika hanya dilakukan oleh seorang diri.

"Brengsek…"

…

..

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan ukuran 10x10 meter, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Helaian rambut indah miliknya itu terurai di atas seprai berwarna putih yang menjadi sedikit kusut akibat beberapa gerakan yang ia lakukan saat tidur.

Wajah sang gadis sebelum dibaringkan di atas ranjang ini awalnya terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaman. Hanya saat ia terbaring di kasur ini, paras cantik itu terlihat sedikit terganggu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kurang nyaman.

Keningnya bertubrukan dan mimik wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tak beraturan. Beberapa keringat bahkan sudah mulai berkucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Teriak sang gadis terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas ranjang dengan nafas yang berusaha ia normalkan kembali.

Bingung. Sepertinya adalah kata pertama yang ada di benak sang gadis. Mengapa ia ada di tempat ini? Apakah yang ia alami sebelumnya hanya sebuah mimpi? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Ia dapat merasakan kalau bahunya sedikit sakit, itu pasti akibat dari kejadian di sekolah. Ditambah lagi perban yang melilit tubuh bagian dalamnya, semakin membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Dengan kepala yang masih sedikit _linglung, _gadis bernama Hinata ini memilih untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Tepat saat ia menutup kembali pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu itu, suara rintikan air dari arah lain di apartemen ini langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya. Sang gadis terdiam sejenak. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apakah suara itu asli atau hanya suara yang dibuat oleh pikirannya yang masih agak pusing ini.

Akhirnya ia pun pergi untuk memastikan suara tersebut. Dengan perlahan kakinya menyusuri setiap lantai apartemen, menuju sumber suara yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menghiasi apartemen sepi ini. Semakin ia mengikuti suara tersebut, semakin keras pula itu terdengar.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi apartemen itu. Kakinya sontak berhenti ketika tiba di sana. Tak mau bergerak lebih dan hanya bisa menatap pintu berwarna putih tersebut. Sesuatu menahannya untuk bergerak.

Ia mencoba untuk melangkahkan satu langkah maju. Itu berhasil. Namun ia kembali menarik langkahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu takut untuk mendekat ke pintu itu. Bibirnya tak mampu ia gerakan. Mata lavendernya bahkan mulai terhalangi oleh cairan yang membuat pandangannya buram. Sementara kupingnya hanya bisa mendengar suara rintikan air dari ruangan di hadapannya yang kini mulai mengecil dan mati.

Suara rintikan air _shower_ yang baru saja mati, digantikan oleh suara gesekan antara kain dan kulit seseorang. Gadis ini tak tahu siapa sosok itu. Ia tak mengetahuinya… dan hanya bisa berharap kalau itu orang yang ia harapkan.

Gadis ini masih hanya bisa tetap diam terpatung di tempatnya ketika pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok pria pirang yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Huh…? Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Gadis bernama Hinata yang dilempari pertanyaan hanya bisa diam sambil perlahan-lahan datang mendekat ke arah pria itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sang gadis tak menjawab dan langsung mendekap sang pemuda dengan erat. Sangat erat, sehangat yang ia bisa lakukan.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang awalnya tertegun, kini mulai membalas pelukan sang gadis. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan punggung sang gadis untuk memperat jarak mereka. Memendamkan wajahnya di kepala sang gadis sambil mengecup daerah sekitarnya dengan hangat.

_**TBC**_

_**a/n : **_Yohooo—#langsung ditabok. Gini nih kalau udah lama gak nulis, imainasinya menggila segila orang gila yang ada di rumah sakit gila. Entah mengapa ide-ide yang ada di nih otak susah amat diaturnya, jadi ya semoga terpuaskan dengan ini… #siul-siul. Akhir kata, maaf bila memusingkan atau tidak dapat dipahami atau berbelit atau kurang ngalir atau apalah, saya masih belajar jadi mohon bantuan para _senpai_ sekalian! Yosh! Sampai chap depan!


	7. New plan

_**a/n : **_Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca sama ngereview fict ini, sekali lagi terima kasih! # , uhmm… karena gak ada yang mau diomongin lagi, selamat membaca! Semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang readers-_san_!

_**Warning : **_OOC, AU, alurnya kecepetan, loncatan waktu, konflik naik turun.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own naruto)**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah ruang makan di sebuah apartemen, sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan di atas meja makan. Mulai dari daging, sayur-mayur, sampai buah-buahan. Empat sehat tak sampai lima, karena tidak adanya susu yang mendampingi. Makanan-makanan itu baru beberapa saat yang lalu selesai dimasak oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk di atas kursi makan, dengan bantuan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berada di kamar. Sibuk mengganti baju.

Gadis bernama Hinata ini dengan sabar menanti kedatangan sang pemuda dari kamar. Meski di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ada sedikit rasa tak sabar ingin melihat wajah pria yang disayanginya itu. Padahal mereka baru pisah beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah selesai memasak. Mungkin sebuah ego, atau kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Gadis cantik ini mulai terlihat tak tenang di posisi duduknya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menggerakan ke sana-sini bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengambil sepasang sumpit yang terletak tak jauh dari piringnya, memainkannya sebentar, sebelum kembali ia simpan di tempat semula. Matanya menatap ke arah jarum jam berwarna merah yang terus bergerak. Mengikuti setiap gerakannya sampai benda itu melewati angka dua belas. Segelisah inikah dia?

'Naruto-_kun_…' batin sang gadis tanpa sadar. Pikirannya kembali mengingat sosok pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu. Mulai dari ujung rambut pirangnya, wajah tampan dan garis tipis di kedua pipinya, permata sapphire yang selalu bisa menghipnotis mata lavendernya. Ia bisa gila hanya dengan memikirkan pria itu. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas, dan munculnya rona kemerahan. Ia menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran 'kotor' itu. 'Tak boleh! Aku tak boleh memikirkan Naruto-kun seperti itu!'

Tapi ternyata pikirannya tidak sependapat dengan apa yang batinnya katakan. Gambaran pria itu kembali muncul. Bahkan terlihat tiga kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Ia menjelajahi gambaran Naruto mulai dari wajahnya, leher jenjangnya, sampai ke bagian dada—yang entah mengapa bisa muncul di pikirannya. _Well… _sebenarnya munculnya gambaran itu wajar-wajar aja 'sih. Karena selain ia sudah sering melihat Naruto dalam keadaan 'itu', beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat Naruto dengan hanya dililit oleh handuk putih.

"Hinata-_chan_, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. _Fantasy_ gilanya langsung hilang, pergi entah ke mana. Meninggalkan dirinya yang kini salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Bagaimana jika sedari tadi Naruto melihatnya? Bagaimana jika pria itu melihat wajahnya saat ia membayangkan wajahnya—tidak mungkin. Itu yang harus dipikirkan Hinata. Naruto baru datang, dan ia tidak melihat momen saat Hinata berhayal. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia jadi mesum seperti ini?

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa sekarang ini wajahmu sangat merah? Mungkinkah karena kau kubawa keluar tadi pagi?!" Naruto heboh sendiri saat ia masih memainkan rambutnya, lalu melihat kalau wajah Hinata memerah. Tingkat akut. Pria ini langsung menghampiri Hinata, lalu menyentuh beberapa bagian dari wajah sang gadis. Kedua pipinya, kening, bibir, batang hidung, kuping, dan bahkan sampai ke leher. "Kau tidak kena demam 'kan? Atau mungkin kau flu?"

Hinata yang wajahnya di serang oleh sentuhan tangan Naruto, hanya bisa diam saja dan terus menambah warna merah di wajahnya. Pria itu awalnya memang terlihat seperti sedang mengecek suhu badan sang gadis, dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Hinata. Tapi lama kelamaan itu berubah menjadi hal lain. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, lalu menarik pelan ujung hidungnya. Ternyata dia hanya berpura-pura panik, lalu mengambil keuntungan dari situasi tersebut.

"Hehehe, bercanda. Aku sangat rindu dengan wajah meronamu, Hinata—"

"Naruto-_kun_ mesum! Bodoh!"

Perbuatan Naruto akhirnya mendapat balasan dari sang korban yang sudah siap kapan pun untuk meledak. Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Naruto hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Entah Hinata sadar atau tidak, tapi serangannya barusan sudah membuat Naruto ia berjanji, ia tak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi seperti itu lagi.

..

..

"Naruto-_kun, _bagaimana dengan lukamu? Kau terluka parah, tapi belum sehari kau langsung kabur," Hinata membuka pembicaraan disela-sela kegiatan makannya dengan Naruto. Matanya menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang kini sedang lahap menyantap berbagai makanan sekaligus.

"Twak awpwa-apwa Hinwata-chwan! Twubuhku 3 kali lwebwih kwuat—UHUKKKK!" Naruto langsung tersedak karena makan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Ia langsung membusungkan dadanya sambil mulai memukul-mukul dengan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas, bergerak tak karuan berusaha mencapai gelas minum yang terletak di tengah meja.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto kewalahan dengan tersedak yang dibuatnya sendiri, cepat-cepat memberikan pria itu segelas air putih. Dan tanpa disuruh oleh siapa pun lagi, Naruto meneguk habis cairan yang ada di dalam gelas itu hingga menyisakan setengahnya. Sementara Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya hanya bisa harap-harap cemas.

"Uwahhh… selamat. Aku pikir aku akan mati tersedak tadi. Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_, kau penyelamat hidupku." Balas Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya pada sang gadis. Entah apakah pria ini akan kapok atau tidak karena kejadian tersebut. Seharusnya sih itu menjadi pelajaran untuknya. Ya, meski pun setiap hal yang diberi nama pelajaran tak akan nempel di otaknya lebih dari 2 jam.

"_Ano, _maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Karena aku mengajakmu ngobrol, kau jadi tersedak seperti tadi," tak seperti sang pemuda yang terlihat acuh-acuh saja, sang gadis langsung merasa bersalah. Meski tentu saja bukan salah Hinata sepenuhnya.

Naruto yang semula sedang asik memamerkan senyuman khasnya, mulai terheran-heran karena Hinata. Ia kini terlihat sedang berpikir. Mungkin mencari alasan agar sang gadis tidak menyalahkan dirinya seperti itu. Meski sebenarnya yang ia perlukan bukan alasan melainkan kenyataan. Kenapa sibuk mencari alasan, sementara apa yang benar-benar terjadi bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Apalagi masalah sepele seperti ini,

"Ahaha… Hinata-_chan_, kau tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Lagian bukankah kita sudah dekat? Kau tak perlu canggung seperti itu," balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal dengan tawa hambar. Entah siapa yang membisikkan perkataan itu, tapi akhirnya ia sadar dengan kesalahannya dan mungkin tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan makannya?"

Hinata mulai terasa baikan setelah perkataan Naruto barusan. Setidaknya sekarang ia senang melihat Naruto baik-baik saja. Senyuman pria itu selalu dapat membuat gadis ini ikut tersenyum, atau jika tak tahan ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Perutnya sudah cukup penuh dengan makanan yang terbilang tidak terlalu banyak di piring miliknya.

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun, _aku sudah kenyang. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu," ucap sang gadis. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang terletak tak jauh dari piringnya. Meneguk isi cairan berwarna bening itu sampai tersisa setengah dari isi semula. Selesai dengan kegiatan sarapannya, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat untuk pergi mandi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dulu. Nanti Naruto-_kun_ tinggalkan saja piring kotornya di dapur, kini giliranku untuk membersihkannya."

"Uhmm, baiklah." Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk membalas perkataan Hinata, sebelum gadis itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Tangannya kembali mengambil sendok yang sempat terabaikan di atas piringnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap makanan secara bergantian. Makanannya yang dibuat mereka sepertinya kebanyakan. Ditambah lagi dengan porsi makan Hinata yang tak terlalu banyak. Masih banyak makanan tersisa, sayang kalau langsung dibuang begitu saja. Tapi tepat sebelum sumpit Naruto menyambar makanannya, sebuah suara menghentikan gerak Naruto.

_**Tok…tok…tok…**_

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengarkan suara pintu apartemennya yang diketuk seseorang. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berasal, dengan serius. Mencoba merasakan aura yang ada di balik pintu sana. Meski sebenarnya ia hanya buang-buang waktu, karena tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Lagi pula mana mungkin seorang penjahat datang sambil mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin itu hanya orang lain yang salah apartemen.

_**Tok...tok…tok…tok**_

Suara itu kembali berbunyi. Membuat Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari duduk, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Mengecek siapa orang yang sudah berani mengetuk pintu apartemennya jam 7 pagi. Dan mengganggu kegiatan sarapannya yang belum selesai. Sial, ia baru menghabiskan 3 piring.

_**Tok…tok…**_

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto yang masih berjalan di ruang tamu terpaksa sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan suara tersebut. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai ke balik pintu. Tapi entah mengapa pagi itu ia terasa sangat malas untuk bergerak. Mungkin karena luka yang masih belum sembuh, dan kebiasaannya yang memang malas.

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu. Tangannya sudah berada di gagang pintu berwarna perak itu, bersiap untuk membukanya.

_**Tok…**_

_**Ceklek…**_

Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan pemandangan luar. Untuk sesaat Naruto berada dalam keadaan siaga dan serius. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah ujung pintu yang perlahan melebar. Memperlihatkan pemandangan lorong apartemen, sementara matanya belum melihat sosok orang yang sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintunya.

Pintu semakin melebar. Memperlihatkan pundak seseorang dengan pakaian santai. Rambut pirang dan wajah wanita yang terbilang cantik. Pintu itu semakin membuka lebar, memperjelas pemandangan di sana. Di samping gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut yang diikat empat, terdapat dua orang pria yang sangat ia kenal di samping kanannya. Seorang sedang menggaruk kepalanya dan sesekali menguap dengan wajah malas khasnya. Seorang lagi adalah pria berkulit pucat yang sering kali memamerkan senyum palsu miliknya. Jujur saja, ketimbang senyum itu malah sering membuat orang lain takut.

Mereka adalah ketiga teman baik Naruto, yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Melihat dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah pakaian santai, ini berarti tujuan mereka datang ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan masalah serius. Seperti Akatsuki yang akhir-akhir ini membuat pikiran dan badannya sakit luar biasa. Tapi sebenarnya mereka mungkin juga membicarakan tentang masalah itu, hanya saja dengan pakaian santai karena mungkin udara di sekitar sini mulai terasa panas.

"Temari? Shikamaru? Dan, Sai, juga? Kenapa di jam seigini kalian sudah datang ke apartemenku? Jangan bilang kalian belum sarapan dan ingin numpang makan di sini?" celetuk Naruto ketika melihat kalau ternyata orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya adalah tiga temannya itu.

"Kau pikir kami itu sama denganmu yang suka numpang makan di rumah orang? Meski pun harus numpang makan, lebih baik di restoran milik Sai!" Temari yang merasa tersinggung akan celetukan Naruto, membalas sambil menunjuk pria berkulit pucat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat mengontrol dirinya dan kembali tenang. Bertengkar dengan Naruto karena hal sepele tak akan ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Jadi lebih baik ia langsung membicarakan alasan mereka sudah datang pagi-pagi dan mengganggu sarapan Naruto.

Suasana mulai terasa berubah. Naruto yang semula terlihat sedang bercanda mulai terbawa suasana.

"Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, Naruto."

..

..

..

Di jalan sepi ini terdapat tiga buah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Dua mobil berwarna silver dan satu berwarna hitam, dengan jenis mobil yang hampir sama. Dengan lincah, ketiga mobil itu melewati setiap tikungan yang terdapat di jalan dua jalur dengan bagian samping kanannya merupakan sebuah tebing yang cukup terjal. Akan sangat mengerikan jika sedikit saja terjadi guncangan yang membuat salah satu batu besar dari tebing itu jatuh dan menimpa mereka. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka wanita berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di dalam mobil berwarna silver paling depan lah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Setiap mobil diisi oleh sepasang remaja. Mobil berwarna silver yang melaju paling depan karena merupakan petunjuk arah, diisi oleh seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas, sebagai pengemudi. Dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat empat. Sering kali sang wanita yang duduk di samping pemuda itu membentakknya, karena wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. Walau sebenarnya tak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada cara mengemudinya.

Di mobil berwarna silver kedua, pemandangan yang terlihat cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya lebih baik dari yang pertama, di mana penindasan seringkali terjadi menimpa sang pemuda yang bahkan tak mempunyai salah. Di mobil kedua ini, sang pengemudi yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat sengaja membuka atap mobil karena gadis pirang disampingnya ingin merasakan hembusan angin. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini seringkali merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar—namun tak sampai mengganggu sang pemuda yang sedang mengemudi—, dan membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya menari-nari tertiup angin.

Sebenarnya, awalnya pria berkulit pucat bernama Sai ini tak ingin mengajak gadisnya itu untuk ikut pergi. Gadis itu pasti akan membuatnya repot. Minta dibelikan ini, memintanya untuk bermain, harus mengajaknya ke sana-sini, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi menurutnya pilihan terbaik adalah tidak mengajak gadis itu. Tapi keberuntungan ternyata sedang ingin jauh-jauh darinya, bau beberapa meter ia menginjak pedal gasnya gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dan memaksa untuk ikut naik. Jadi pada intinya, meski terlihat senang-senang saja, ternyata mental pria itu sedikit tertekan.

Beda mobil, beda cerita. Berbeda dengan kedua mobil silver di depannya, di mobil berwarna hitam yang melaju paling belakang tak ada masalah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada keributan atau siksa batin seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, di dalam mobil itu, sang pemuda yang mengemudikan mobilnya sedari tadi terlihat cemberut dan terus bergumam tak jelas. Sementara sang gadis berambut indigo disampingnya hanya bisa terkikih geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Aku pikir apa yang akan mereka bicarakan denganku pagi itu. Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, jadi aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ternyata mereka hanya ingin mengajakku untuk pergi berlibur ke pantai!" pria berambut pirang itu mengingat kembali kejadian saat ketiga temannya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_, bukannya baik bisa berlibur ke pantai? Yah… meski masih bukan waktunya," sang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri jalan. Daripada melihat tebing di bagian kanan jalan yang seolah siap rubuh kapan saja, jauh lebih baik melihat pemandangan pantai di pagi ini. Deraian ombak dan suara-suaranya begitu indah di dengar.

"Iya, sih, Hinata-_chan_. Aku juga gak terlalu masalahin hal itu. Cuma… KENAPA MEREKA MEMAKAN SARAPAN PAGI YANG BELUM KUMAKAN! Sebenarnya hal itu sudah kuduga! Tapi kenapa aku bisa jadi sebodoh itu?!" untuk kesekian kalinya pria ini meledak.

Pikirannya kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa am yang lalu saat ia masih di apartemennya. Ia menyesal telah mempersilahkan ketiga temannya itu untuk masuk. Bukankah sebelumnya mereka bilang tidak akan menumpang makan? Tapi ketika Naruto selesai menutup pintu dan berjalan ke ruang makan, sisa makanan yang memang masih cukup banyak habis dalam sekejap. Dan pelakunya kini sedang bersantai di atas kursi, seperti kucing rumahan gendut yang kerjaannya hanya makan-tidur.

"Pantai yang indah, bukankah begitu, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata berusaha mengganti pembicaraan. Tak baik juga membiarkan Naruto untuk tetap berada dalam kondisi yang ngamuk tak jelas seperti itu. Bisa-bisa wajahnya jadi kisut dalam semalam.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata begitu menikmati pandangan pantai, memutuskan untuk mengenyampingkan masalah sepele yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya itu. Ia menekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka atap mobil. Dengan perlahan angin mulai terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Aroma pantai pun semakin tercium jelas. Begitu pun suara deraian ombaknya.

Hinata yang awalnya bingung dan hanya menatap ke arah Naruto, mulai menikmati ini. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan angin pantai menjelajahi otak dan menerbangkan poni khas miliknya. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya sebelum mata lavendernya kembali terbuka, dan kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di sebelah kirinya.

Di sepanjang jalan, gadis ini terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada pantai itu. Memperhatikan pasir putih yang bersih, hampir tak ada sampah sedikit pun yang mengotorinya. Air laut yang berwarna biru cerah dan buih-buihnya, serta terkadang mengikuti gerak burung yang tak sengaja lewat. Tak bisa dipungkiri saat itu Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tapi keheranan mulai muncul di wajah sang gadis. Pantai ini bersih, indah dan nyaman, namun tak ada seorang pun yang bermain di sini. Mungkinkah tempat ini berbahaya? Sehingga tak ada orang yang diperbolehkan menggunakannya? Hinata sebenarnya bermaksud untuk menyimpang pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya sendiri. Tapi ternyata pria disampingnya melihat keheranan di wajah tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_? Kau terlihat bingung?" tanya Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang sedang ia lalui.

"_Uhm, ano… _apakah pantai ini bukan tempat umum, Naruto-_kun_? Maksudku, kenapa tak ada orang yang bermain di pantai sementara pantai begitu bersih dan sayang untuk dibiarkan seperti itu?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih sibuk menyetir. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto selama beberapa saat, menunggu balasan dari pria itu.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis. Ia sedikit terkikih. Membuat gadis itu bingung dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ahh… maaf, Hinata-_chan_, aku lupa memberitahumu. Pantai di daerah sini milik sahabatku, sekaligus adik dari Temari, namanya Gaara!" Naruto memberikan jeda bicaranya. Menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sebentar wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedikit terkejut itu. "Tanpa seizinnya, tak seorang pun diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan pantai ini beserta lautnya dengan batas tertentu. Ugh… tak bisa kubayangkan seberapa banyak uang yang dia miliki."

Hinata yang mendengarnya benar-benar merasa terkejut. Ternyata ada orang seusia Naruto yang sudah mempunyai pantai pribadi seindah ini. Sungguh luar biasa, Hinata pikir tak pernah ada orang macam itu.

Keheningan melanda mobil ketiga ini. Kedua remaja ini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, dan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Naruto sibuk dengan mengemudikan mobilnya, dan terus memperhatikan mobil di depannya agar tak ketinggalan arah. Sementara sang gadis kembali melihat setiap pemandangan yang mereka lalui. Meski sedari tadi yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah pemandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak pernah bosan dengan hal itu. Keindahannya membuat mata lavender sang gadis ini ketagihan. Naruto tak menyesal sudah mengajak gadis ini pergi bersamanya.

Seiring dengan melajunya mobil dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi ini, pemandangan sekitar mulai berubah. Tak lagi hanya didominasi oleh pemandangan laut lepas. Kini mulai terlihat beberapa pohon besar yang menghiasi pinggiran jalan, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi pemandangan laut lepas itu. Tebing yang sangat ditakuti akan runtuh itu pun sudah terlewati beberapa ratus meter yang lalu.

Pepohonan besar sekitar terlihat semakin banyak. Udaranya mulai terasa lebih sejuk dan sinar matahari pun tak terlalu menyorot. Meski jalan yang mereka lalui masih sepi, tapi mulai terlihat ada beberapa lampu pinggir jalan di setiap sisinya. Lingkungan di sini terasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Selain karena pepohonan itu, samar-samar mulai terdengar beberapa kicauan burung dan serangga lainnya.

Mobil pertama perlahan mulai menurunkan kecepatannya. Hal sama pun berlaku pada mobil di belakang mereka. Ketika mobil itu memasuki pertigaan, dan memilih belok kanan, mereka hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan mobil di depan mereka. Selain karena jalan yang tidak terlalu diketahui mereka, mobil yang berada di paling depan itu memang petunjuk arahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mulai terlihat bangunan luas dan besar. Bangunan bergaya eropa berwarna keputih-putihan itu dikelilingi oleh pagar setinggi 7 meter dan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang menghiasi setiap inci pagar dalam posisi horizontal, alias memanjang. Bunga yang ditanam pun beraneka ragam, dan hampir semua jenis ada di tempat ini. Mereka diurus dengan sangat baik, oleh tukang kebun yang benar-benar sudah memenuhi syarat.

Rumput yang ditanam di taman gedung itu pun terlihat sangat bersih, nyaman, dan segar. Benar-benar terawat. Sebanyak inikah uang yang dimiliki oleh pria itu, sampai-sampai bisa menyulap rumahnya menjadi istana? Hanya tinggal tambahkan menara di bagian atas rumah, makan tempat ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal pangeran seperti di negeri dongeng. Tapi untunglah sang pemilik tak se-fanatik itu.

Semakin mereka melaju, semakin dekat pula mereka dengan bangunan megah tersebut. Perlahan rumah itu mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Hingga tiba-tiba, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Shikamaru—yang berada paling depan—berhenti di depan gerbang besi setinggi 7 meter itu. Shikamaru dan sang gadis yang ada di dalam mobil, tetap di sana. Dalam artian mereka tidak keluar lalu berteriak atau melakukan hal bodoh supaya gerbang itu terbuka. Yang benar saja, itu mustahil. Sektiar 2 detik berlalu, dan gerbang itu membuka dengan sendirinya.

"Apa ini rumah temanmu, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata masih saja terkagum-kagum oleh besarnya rumah tersebut. Mereka baru saja melewati gerbang, tapi dengan jarak segini pun mereka sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas seberapa megahnya bangunan itu.

Sekarang ketiga mobil itu sedang berada di taman indah di halaman bangunan itu. Siapa yang menyangka, kalau ternyata jarak dari gerbang utama sampai ke gedung utama itu 500 meter lebih. Dan sebagai gantinya mereka harus menikmati pemandangan taman di sini. _Well, _tak terlalu buruk. Aroma bunga yang begitu harum pun dapat menyegarkan pikiran.

"Entahlah, Hinata-_chan_, terkahir kali aku ke sini tidak sampai semegah ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Sekarang ia tak perlu khawatir dengan jalan yang ia lalui. Sepertinya baik dari mobil Shikamaru-Temari ataupun dari Sai-Ino, mereka juga sedang menikmati pemandangan di taman ini. Dan laju kendaraan mereka tidak terlalu cepat.

"Uhm, Naruto_-kun_, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Sementara Naruto yang sudah pasti mengizinkannya, langsung tersenyum dan memberi isarat pada Hinata untuk mulai berbicara. "Apa temanmu… seorang perempuan?"

"Uhmm… secara fisik dia 'sih lelaki tulen. Memangnya kenapa Hinata-_chan_ bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Naruto menjawab dengan enteng. Seolah apa yang baru saja Hinata tanyakan itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan.

"K-karena di sini banyak sekali jenis bunga-bunga? Ah! Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_, aku berpikiran sempit dan menganggap kalau hal berbau bunga itu berhubungan dengan wanita," Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah malu. Menyesali apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan itu tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dulu. Bukankah di luar sana banyak pria yang menyukai bunga? Kenapa ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, sih?

"_Ne, _Hinata-_chan_, kau tak perlu malu begitu. Kau sedang berbicara padaku, 'kan? Lagi pula mungkin yang meletakan bunga-bunga itu Temari atau orang lain. Setahuku Gaara tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal sepele seperti bunga atau semacamnya,"

Meski dengan wajah yang masih samar-samar dihiasi oleh rona merah, Hinata kembali memperhatikan setiap lingkungan bangunan ini. Entah kenapa, setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto selalu bisa membuat emosinya berubah. Menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan membuat hatinya lebih nyaman. Dengan sifat Hinata yang seperti ini, Naruto cukup membantu dalam hidup Hinata.

Tak lama berselang, mereka mulai mendekati bagian depan tempat tinggal megah tersebut. Dari jarak mereka saat ini, dapat mereka lihat kalau di tangga depan pintu rumah itu sudah ada seorang pria berambut merah pendek yang siap menyambut mereka, dengan beberapa pelayan dibelakangnya. Ketiga mobil itu pun langsung berhenti di depan tempat di mana pria itu menunggu dengan posisi berbaris ke belakang.

Keenam remaja yang menaiki tiga mobil itu juga keluar dan langsung menghampiri pria berambut merah pendek tersebut. Temari berjalan biasa dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, saat adiknya itu menghampiri dirinya. Shikamaru keluar dari mobil dengan gerakan malasnya, Sai tetap memamerkan senyuman palsu di mana tangan kanannya kini sedang dirangkul erat oleh gadis pirang di sampingnya. Naruto memakai cengiran khasnya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Naruto.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Nee-san_," pria berambut merah pendek itu langsung menghampiri Temari dan memberikan salam padanya. Mata emeraldnya lalu mengarah ke pria malas di samping tubuh sang kakak, beralih pada Sai dan Ino, lalu akhirnya ke arah Naruto dan gadis yang bersembunyi di balik badannya. Untuk sosok terakhir itu, ia mengkhususkan untuk sedikti tersenyum padanya. Maklum ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. "Kalian juga selamat datang, Sai, Yamanaka-san, Naruto dan Hyuuga-san."

"Yo! Gaara, bagaimana kabarmu? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tempat tinggalmu menjadi semakin mewah saja 'sih?" Naruto langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu sambil menyalaminya. Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik badan Naruto masih dengan malu-malu bersembunyi di balik badannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Hmmm… semakin banyak keperluan yang kumiliki, jadi aku butuh tempat yang lebih besar. Sudahlah lebih baik kita ngobrolnya di dalam. Hey kalian, cepat bawakan barang milik tamuku ini dan simpan kendaraan mereka." Perintah Gaara kepada beberapa pelayan di belakangnya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, 3 orang pelayan pria langsung pergi mengambil barang-barang milik keenam remaja yang ada di masing-masing mobil itu. Mereka melakukannya dengan rapi dan tenang. Memperlakukan barang-barang – yang berada di dalam sebuah koper— tamu mereka dengan sangat hati-hati. Tentu saja, karena cukup sekali mereka melakukan kesalahan, maka mereka harus membayarnya dengan nyawa, jika tak mendapat toleransi dari sang majikan.

Setelah ketiga pelayan berpakaian ala seorang _butler _itu mengambil barang-barang di dalam mobil, tiga pelayan lainnya yang sudah bersiap langsung membawa pergi mobil tersebut. Menyimpannya di tempat yang paling aman.

"Kamar kalian ada di lantai 2. Untuk wanita berada di sebelah kanan, dan pria di sebelah kiri." Jelas Gaara sambil menunjuk lantai dua dari dalam bangunan tersebut yang terbagi menjadi dua. Oh ya, ternyata bagian dalam gedung ini pun tetap mewah. Bahkan lebih mewah dari halaman rumahnya, tentu saja.

Bangunan ini memiliki 3 lantai. Lantai pertama terdapat ruangan yang hampir sama seperti rumah pada umumnya. Maksudnya, bagian-bagiannya saja. Seperti ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang utama, dapur, dan sebagainya. Hanya saja yang terdapat di bangunan ini tentu saja dipenuhi oleh peralatan, barang-barang, dan luas yang jauh dari rumah normal lainnya. Untuk tamu khusus seperti Naruto dan yang lainnya, Gaara akan menempatkannya di lantai dua. Di mana terdapat banyak sekali kamar di sana, termasuk kamarnya. Untuk lantai tiga di isi dengan ruang hiburan. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Mulai dari café, gym, perpustakaan, dan banyak lagi.

"Hmmm… kau luar biasa, Gaara. Bisnismu sepertinya sangat sukses," Naruto berkomentar setelah melihat isi rumah ini. "Tidak sepertiku, kau bisa mengembangkan kemampuanmu dengan baik."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Jadi, apa kalian ingin langsung pergi bermain atau ingin beristirahat di kamar terlebih dulu?" masih dengan ketenangan yang dimilikinya, Gaara memberikan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan langsung pergi ke kamar," Shikamaru yang sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dengan malas langsung berjalan menaiki tangga. Membuat Temari menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul kepala pria itu sampai pingsan. "Kalau kalian ingin pergi, aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga. Tadi malam aku kurang tidur, Ino kau bersama Hinata-san saja." Sai pada akhirnya mengekori Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu naik. Ino yang berdiri di samping pria itu hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama. Sepertinya tubuh ini masih perlu diistirahatkan agar luka ini bisa sembuh total." Naruto menjadi orang ketika yang memasuki kamar bagian pria.

Tinggalah 3 orang gadis, dan seorang pria berambut merah pendek yang tampak cuek dengan keadaan. Temari yang sudah lama menahan amarah mulai meledak-ledak, sedangkan kedua wanita lainnya masih terpaku bingung.

"Brengsek! Kenapa pria itu begitu menyebalkan? Apa dia tak memiliki gairah hidup?" Temari geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat, siap menjitak kepala siapa pun yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar juga! Ayo, Temari-_san_, Hinata-_chan_!" Ino yang tidak terlalu menyukai suasana setelah para pria itu pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, mengubah arah pembicaraan. Dan tanpa persetejuan Temari atau Hinata, gadis pirang ini langsung menarik tangan keduanya menaiki tangga lantai dua. Lalu memasuki salah satu kamar bagian wanita.

Gaara yang ditinggalkan oleh tamu-tamunya hanya bisa diam. Dia tuan rumah di sini. Tapi ia samasekali tak dianggap oleh mereka. Biarlah, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Lagi pula itu memang sifat teman-teman mereka dari dulu. Kelakuan seperti itu malah membuatnya senang, teringat masa bersama mereka. Gaara pun menaiki tangga yang sebelumnya dilalui Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai.

..

..

"Huhh… kenapa Sai selalu bertingkah seperti itu padaku?" Ino cemberut ketika memasuki sebuah kamar yang sama dengan dua wanita lainnya. Dia yang mengajak 2 wanita itu untuk masuk ke ruangan ini, malah dia yang cemberut duluan. Atau mungkin memang itu tujuan utamanya? "_Ne_, Temari-_san_, apakah dulu Sai selalu seperti itu?"

Ino langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran _queen size_ itu. Sementara Temari hanya duduk diujung kasur, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa mengekori.

"Sekitar 10 tahun aku bersamanya… tapi aku tak pernah melihat dia begitu ramah pada wanita seperti padamu," Temari menjawab pertanyaan Ino sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Merawang ke masa lalu, yang pastinya sudah tak terlalu ia ingat. Gadis dewasa ini tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino, dengan wajah menggodanya. "Kurasa kau adalah wanita s-p-e-s-i-a-l untuknya."

Temari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino yang kini sedang berwajah merah dan semakin memerah. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua temannya tanpa terlalu paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia memang sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tentang pria bernama Sai yang beberapa saat yang lalu namanya digumamkan Ino. Hanya saja, ia tak mengerti kenapa Temari begitu senang menggoda Ino yang sudah tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"T-T-Te-Temari-_san_! Be-berhenti membicarakan tentang Sai-_kun_," pekik Ino. Gadis ini langsung bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berlari ke arah Hinata. Bersembunyi di balik badan gadis mungil itu dengan muka yang luar biasa merah.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya? Baiklah akan kuceritakan semua tentang pria yang memiliki selera humor rendah itu. Tentang makanan yang ia suka atau semacamnya, kau setuju, Ino-_chan_?"

"Y-ya, sih, tapi… masalahnya bukan tentang membicarakan Sai-_kun_, tapi hentikan dengan gerakan seperti orang aneh itu!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Temari yang terlihat sedang sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Mungkin karena ia yang paling ehemtuaehem, jadi sesekali ia ingin menggoda kedua adik kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita beralih ke Hinata. Uhmmm… kalian sudah tinggal serumah 'kan, jadi… ehem… kalian sudah sering melakukan 'itu'?" Temari yang sudah cukup puas menggoda Ino yang sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus itu, beralih merangkak di kasur tersebut ke arah Hinata yang ada di ujung ranjang. "_Ne_, Hinata, bisa kau c-e-r-i-t-a-k-a-n itu padaku?"

Demi Gaara yang tidak memiliki alis, demi Shikamaru yang berubah menjadi periang. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita yang satu ini? Mungkinkah saat perjalanan tadi ia tak sengaja meminum obat yang salah? Tak mungkin. Gadis ini tak pernah mabuk perjalanan atau semacamnya. Lantas kenapa dengan tingkah lakunya?

Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Temari dan wajah yang sama seperti yang digunakan pada Ino, tak perlu waktu lama untuk rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata yang semula memilih untuk diam, kini terlihat gelagapan tak jelas dengan kepalanya yang tak mau diam. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah dan sedang di introgasi.

Ino yang semula masih agak takut pada Temari, langsung berubah 180 derajat dengan wajah keheranannya. Gadis yang semula berlindung pada Hinata malah balik menyerang padanya. Sudah manis pahit dibuang.

"T-tunggu dulu! Hinata tinggal di rumah Naruto? Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu!" Ino membalikan badan Hinata sambil memegangi kedua pundak kecil gadis malang itu. Ia menatap wajah Hinata sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan badan gadis itu. "D-dan apa maksud dari pertanyaan Temari-_san_ tadi? K-kau…"

Ino yang hampir akan sembuh dari kemerahan wajah, tiba-tiba kembali merona setelah mengulang pertanyaan Temari sambil memikirkannya. Wajah gadis ini bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya, dan hampir menyaingi Hinata.

"T-tidak! Jangan salah paham, Ino-_san_, Temari-_san_! Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

..

..

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar khusus laki-laki. Empat orang pemuda sedang berada di satu ruangan. Tak seperti yang terjadi di kamar wanita, ruangan ini diisi oleh aura dan suasana yang serius. Tak ada seorang pun yang sedang bercanda. Naruto tidak sedang bertingkah bodoh, Shikamaru tidak bermalas-malasan, dan Sai membuang sejenak senyum palsu yang selalu ia pakai.

Naruto duduk di ujung kasur dengan wajah seriusnya. Sai dan Shikamaru sedang bersandar di samping kanan-kiri ruangan tersebut, sementara seorang pria berambut merah pendek sedang bersandar di pintu kamar tersebut.

Perhatian Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang tertuju pada pria berambut merah pendek tersebut. Seolah sedang menanti jawaban atau sebuah keputusan. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar, sementara pria itu memikirkannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Perhatian Shikamaru sejenak teralihkan, sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia sedikit menenangkan anggota tubuhnya. "Jadi, Gaara, apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang Akatsuki itu?"

…

..

.

_**a/n **_: Ini dia, maaf lama update, sedang sibuk dengan sekolah, nih. Semoga bisa menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san_. Sampai jumpa chap depan!


	8. another person

**Warning : **OOC, AU, OC

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto ( I don't own Naruto)**

Selamat membaca, semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang, _Readers-san_

…

_.._

_._

Di siang hari, di sebuah pantai pribadi milik pemuda kaya, terdapat 7 remaja sedang menikmati hari-hari mereka sambil bermain di pantai tersebut. Hari yang cerah dengan suasana khas pantai menjadi latar tempat yang luar biasa pas untuk dinikmati di hari yang mulai panas seperti sekarang ini. Ditambah lagi pantai yang mereka gunakan adalah pantai pribadi.

Para wanita sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, sementara para pria sedang asik bermain voli pantai. Para pria tersebut bukan tak ingin membantu para wanita untuk menyiapkan makanan atau apa, hanya saja saat mereka berada dalam radius 50 meter dari tempat di mana para wanita memasak, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat akan langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan dengan aura membunuh di sekelilingnya. Padahal para pria itu cukup handal dalam hal masak-memasak, meski banyak yang tak percaya jika hanya melihat luarnya saja.

Para pria itu dengan semangat saling menyerang daerah lawan dengan bola voli yang dialiri kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat. Ketimbang habis di cincang oleh sang kakak wanita berambut pirang itu, lebih baik mereka menikmati permainan ini. Dua lawan dua. Dengan sedikit paksaan bermain pada pria dengan rambut yang entah sengaja atau tidak, terlihat seperti nanas berwarna hitam.

"Sai, oper ke sini! OKE, TERIMA INI!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang langsung men-smash bola voli hasil operan pria setimnya yang sebelumnya sudah di-block, dengan sebuah pukulan penuh. Pria pirang itu meloncat cukup tinggi sampai melewati tinggi net, lalu memukul bola dengan tangan kananya.

Bola yang datang ke sisi lawan dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tidak normal itu, ternyata masih dapat di-block oleh pria yang semula terlihat lemas, lesu, letih dan seringkali mengantuk. Bola hasil block pria tersebut melambung ke pria berambut merah pendek—teman setimnya— yang langsung ia smash menggunakan kaki kanannya, dengan tubuh horizontal. Pola tersebut terus berputar, tima satu menyerang tim lainnya secara bergantian.

Permainan voli pantai yang tak terlalu mementingkan peraturan tersebut, terus berlangsung dengan tingkat kebahayaan bagi orang normal meningkat 20 persen setiap salah satu tim mencetak angka. Entah apakah permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan itu benar-benar sebuah permainan ataukah tempat saling membunuh satu sama lain, meski sampai sekarang tak satu pun dari mereka yang terluka. Meski begitu mereka sangat bersemangat dalam game tersebut.

"Pertahanmu melonggar Naruto!" ucap seorang pria berambut mirip nanas, Shikamaru, ketika bola voli hasil operan sang rekan tim yang melambung tepat di atasnya. Karena memang sudah dalam posisi yang pas dan matanya dapat melihat kalau pertahanan lawan longgar, pria ini langsung melompat dan memberikan pukulan mautnya. Meski awalnya ia tak tertarik dengan game seperti ini, sekarang sepertinya ia merasa tertantang karena intensitas game yang cukup tinggi.

"Sayang sekali Shikamaru! Sai, cepat smash!" pria berambut pirang bernama Naruto ini ternyata dapat bergerak dengan cepat lalu memblock bola hasil pukulan Shikmaru. Bola hasil block Naruto tersebut melambung ke sisi lain daerahnya berdekatan dengan net. Seorang pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat, Sai, langsung berlari mengejar bola lalu melompat, berniat untuk men-smash bola tersebut. Namun ternyata seorang pria berambut merah pendek dari sisi lawan sudah bersiap untuk memblock pukulan Sai tersebut. "AYO SAI!"

Sebuah smash dengan kekuatan luar biasa dan block yang juga luar biasa, bertemu, menciptakan tekanan angin yang cukup kuat melebar keluar lapangan diiringi oleh butiran pasir di sana. Suasana tersebut terus terjadi selama kurang dari 1 detik, sampai Sai dan pria berambut merah pendek itu jatuh kembali menginjak pasir pantai. Keempat pria yang sedang bermain voli di sana terdiam.

"Ehhh? Bolanya meletus…" gumam Naruto ketikat melihat bola voli yang sedari tadi mereka gunakan, sekarang sudah terlihat seperti kantong kresek yang tertiup angin. Yah, hal tersebut wajar saja untuk bola voli normal. Benda tersebut tak akan tahan jika terus dimainkan oleh kekuatan yang jauh dari kata wajar, apalagi setelah smash dan block tadi terjadi. "Gaara, apa kau bawa bola voli lainnya?"

"Maaf, Naruto, itu adalah yang terakhir." Jawab Gaara singkat, sambil membawa bola voli yang sudah tak bisa digunakan tersebut ke sebuah gundukan benda serupa yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan dadakan yang sedari tadi mereka pakai. Ternyata bola yang mereka hancurkan tadi bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Lebih dari 10 bola voli hancur terdapat di gundukan tersebut.

Keempat pria itu pun mulai bersantai atas pasir pantai, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah digunakan bermain-main sedikit. Naruto langsung duduk sambil menatap ke arah laut, Gaara masih mengurus soal kumpulan bola voli yang hancur di sana, Sai pergi ke bangku di mana ia menyimpan barangnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sementara Shikamaru langsung berbaring di pantai tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya seiring dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain seperti itu bersama teman-temannya ini. Yah, sebenarnya waktu dulu mereka bersama, hampir tak pernah ada kata main. Setiap menit mereka akan selalu serius menjalani misi, kalau pun mereka bersama sebagai rekan, mereka akan menyelesaikan misi yang mereka jalani dengan cepat tanpa ada candaan. Tapi sepertinya sekarang berbeda, sekarang mereka sudah dapat bermain bersama dengan lepas.

Kadang Naruto berpikir, kalau apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu adalah dosa yang tak pernah dapat dimaafkan. Apa yang mereka lakukan, kelompok tersebut. Naruto yang saat itu masih tak tahu apa-apa soal dunia, diajak masuk dan dijadikan sosok menakutkan yang dapat membunuh orang layaknya membunuh seekor nyamuk. Tanpa ada keraguan, dan tatapan merendah. Sekarang Naruto bingung sendiri. Jika yang ia lakukan di masa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan, apakah ia harus berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah mengacaukan organisasi tersebut? Tapi, sosok yang menghancurkannya pun tidak memiliki tujuan yang baik. Sepertinya Naruto tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari lingkaran setan yang membuatnya terus berbuat dosa.

Naruto menekukkan kedua kakinya, lalu menggunakan lututnya sebagai penahan kedua tangan yang membungkus dagunya. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap lirih ke arah pasir pantai tempat kakinya berpijak. Pria ini terlalu fokus terhadap pikirannya sendiri, sampai tak sadar kalau seseorang datang dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran, dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah piring berisi beberapa daging bakar dan sayur mayur sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kau tak apa?" sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang itu masih menatap heran ke arah pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Meski Naruto tak mengatakannya, gadis ini dapat menyimpulkan kalau sang pemuda sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya lagi, atau sedang menghadapi fakta pahit yang pernah ia alami di masa lalu. "Ini, aku bawakan makanan untukmu,"

Pria berambut pirang itu awalnya hanya melirik sosok di sampingnya, namun ketika tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Hinata, ia langsung menoleh lalu mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi biasanya. Wajah konyol dengan cengiran lebar. Meski sebenarnya sang gadis juga tahu kalau ekspresi itu adalah hasil 'paksaan' semata. Naruto mengambil piring yang ada di tangan sang gadis, lalu mencoba salah satu daging yang ada di sana secara acak.

"Umm! Enak! Hinata, kau coba juga, ya? ahh…~" Naruto tiba-tiba menusuk salah satu daging yang ada di piring tersebut, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan secara tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh pria ini. Hinata mengunyahnya perlahan, sebelum menelan daging dengan potongan kecil yang diberikan oleh Naruto tersebut. "Bagaimana? Enak, kan?"

Hinata mengagguk kecil. Naruto langsung mengambil daging lainnya, bermaksud untuk menyuapinya kembali ke mulut Hinata, namun kali ini gadis itu menolaknya yang membuat pria pemilik mata biru sapphire ini memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan.

Hinata terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia tiba-tiba menarik kedua kakinya merapat ke bagian dada, lalu kedua tangannya memeluknya. Hinata terdiam, menatap ke arah pasir yang sekarang ia duduki. Sudah sejak lama Hinata mengetahui kalau Naruto terluka, selalu. Dan ia tak pernah bisa menyembuhkan luka tak kasat mata tersebut. Apa yang coba ia lakukan untuk membantu pada akhirnya malah membuat pria ini semakin terluka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menyantap makanan yang dibawakan Hinata dengan wajah sebal, tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping ketika menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat murung. Apakah ini karena perbuatannya yang meminta gadis itu untuk memakan daging yang sekarang sudah habis beberapa saat lalu? Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jika pun itu karena ia memintanya untuk memakan daging tersebut, apabila Hinata tak mau ia akan menolak dari awal.

"_Ne,_ Naruto-_kun_, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" ucap Hinata masih dalam posisinya, gadis ini tak berani untuk menatap wajah sang pemuda itu. Selama ini, selama ia bersama Naruto, apa yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menyusahkan Naruto. Menangisinya seperti seorang anak kecil. Menyedihkan. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, Naruto-_kun_? Badanku lemah, dan aku tak mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau semacamnya, tapi…"

Naruto meletakkan piring yang kini sudah kosong tersebut di samping tubuhnya, lalu tiba-tiba menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyisihkan poni rambut Hinata yang menghalangi wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Gadis berambut indigo ini menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemuda, dan betapa herannya ia ketika melihat kalau pria itu kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah pemuda yang beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat palsu, berubah seketika hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dipaksakan sama sekali.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Tak perlu tubuh yang kuat, atau memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk membantuku," Naruto menolehkan sejenak wajahnya ke arah laut, memperhatikan setiap gelombang yang datang dan pergi secara bergantian. Pria ini menutup matanya, menghirup udara pantai yang diiringi oleh suara deraian ombak. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan kiri Hinata, membuat sang gadis sedikit terkejut. "Karena alasan aku masih hidup sekarang ini adalah…"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Alasan yang membuat napasnya masih harus berhembus, alasan mengapa jantungnya masih harus terus berdetak, alasan kenapa ia masih harus berada di dunia ini adalah karena sosok itu. Naruto tak tahu kenapa. Setiap kali ada keinginan untuk mengakhiri atau pasrah pada hidup ini, bayangan sosok tersebut selalu muncul lalu memberinya setetes alasan untuk tetap hidup. Hanya setetes alasan, yang orang lain bahkan mengira kalau itu tidak penting. Alasan, untuk tetap berada di sampingnya, melihatnya bahagia.

"Hinata, dirimu—"

_**BLETAKKKK**_

"_ITTTAAAIII_! Siapa yang melempar batang kayu ini!?" Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan serius dengan Hinata, harus kehilangan momennya saat sebuah batang kayu tiba-tiba terbang lalu mendarat di kepala pria itu dengan efek suara cukup jelas. Untunglah kepala pria ini cukup kuat, karena kayu yang dipakai cukup besar dan keras. Oh ya, dan entah mengapa samar-samar kayu tersebut dikelilingi oleh aura membunuh yang cukup untuk membuat pria pirang ini mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Pria pirang ini menoleh ke belakang, lalu didapatkannya seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat, dengan aura mematikan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gadis itu menatap dengan tajam ke arah Naruto. Keempat orang yang ada di sekelilingnya bahkan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, tak mau ikut-ikutan dengan wanita yang satu ini. Yah, lebih baik menjauh jika tak ingin salah satu tulang di tubuh mereka patah.

"NA-RU-TO! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah?! Melakukan adegan cinta seperti yang ada di sinetron?! Apa kau tak dengar apa yang kukatakan beberapa saat yang lalu?!" gadis pirang itu berjalan mendekat dengan aura membunuh yang semakin membesar. Naruto yang hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan akibat lemparan tadi, pasrah saat wanita itu datang mendekat. Saat setelah selesai bermain voli, ia memang langsung bersantai di sini, jauh dengan wanita yang sudah dianggap kakak ini. Jadi, ya… ia mungkin tak mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini—ia pasti tak mendengarkan. "Aku bilang kita akan pergi mencari tahu tentang akatsuki, bodoh. Cepat berdiri lalu pergi atau kau ingin aku mematahkan kedua kakimu, Naruto? Dan Hinata, kenapa juga kau hanya diam saja tanpa memperingatkan si bodoh ini?"

Naruto langsung berdiri dengan tegap, tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi ia pegang membuat gadis itu ikut berdiri bersamaan dengan Naruto. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah gadis berambut pirang tersebut, sebelum melangkah pergi, bersama Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah karena ditarik oleh Naruto. Entah apakah pria itu sadar atau tidak.

…

..

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikmaru, kapan kau berkumpul bersama Temari dan yang lainnya? Padahal tadi aku lihat kau langsung berbaring di pasir, kan?" Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Naruto menatap pria bernama Shikamaru dengan tatapan lemas setelah diancam oleh seorang wanita mati-matian. "_Ne,_ Shikamaru? Atau kau sengaja pura-pura berbaring di pantai agar aku menganggapmu sedang bersantai, padahal diam-diam kau berjalan mendengarkan perkataan Temari? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa aku tidak diingatkan?!"

7 remaja itu berjalan menjauh dari arah pantai, berniat untuk pergi ke parkiran di mana mobil mereka di tempatkan. Di sela-sela perjalanan, seorang pria berambut pirang bertanya pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang berjalan di sampingnya. Wajah lemas yang biasanya hanya muncul di wajah pria berambut hitam tersebut, kini menular pada pria pemilik mata biru sapphire di sampingnya. Meski apa yang menyebabkan pria pirang itu melemas memiliki dasar yang cukup pasti dan jelas.

Pria itu menguap lebar, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya sebelum menatap ke sosok di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan teman yang biasanya pirang itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, sosok yang penuh biasanya penuh semangat tak karuan, kini berjalan lemas sama sepertinya. Yah, ia pun mengerti kalau wanita yang paling 'dicintainya' tersebut sudah marah akan seperti apa, dan apa akibatnya. Seluruh tubuh sang korban pelampiasan akan langsung melemas ketika sang algojo mulai melancarkan kemarahannya.

"Saat itu, aku memang sedang bersantai di pantai, Naruto. Seharusnya seperti itu. Jika wanita itu tak menarikku dengan paksa," Shikamaru membalas dengan wajah datar, menguap lalu melirik Naruto yang kini terlihat lebih depresi dari sebelumnya. Pria ini menatap ke arah depan lagi, lebih tepatnya ke punggung wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat di belakang. "Temari tidak ikut menyeretmu karena ia pikir kau punya kuping yang tajam, jadi mungkin meski dari jarak puluhan meter kau masih dapat mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan."

"Kau pikir aku ini binatang?!"

"Kau bukan?"

"Tentu saja, bukan!"

Naruto semakin depresi. Entah mengapa sekarang ini kakinya terasa lemas dan tak ingin bergerak ke mana-mana. Jalan yang sekarang ia tuju pun terasa jauh dan tak pernah sampai. Efek dari amukan Temari ternyata jauh lebih membuatnya derita ketimbang pukulan, tusukan, ledakan, dari kelompok akatsuki yang hanya menyakiti fisiknya. Berbeda dengan sang dewi perang itu, ia menyerang fisik secara tak kasat mata dan pikiran. Meski hanya bekerja pada orang tertentu juga, sih.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan lemas. Pikirannya mencoba untuk memahami lebih dalam apa yang dikatakan oleh Temari padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mencari tahu tentang Akatsuki? Kelompok itu? Apakah organisasi itu juga beraksi di daerah sini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan mencari tahu? Ahh, kenapa otaknya memiliki proses yang lama?! Mungkin, nanti Naruto akan mulai untuk serius belajar melatih otaknya. Kondisi ini mulai kembali normal. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru lagi.

"Kelompok itu memang belum berbuat banyak di daerah sini, Naruto, Gaara bilang seperti itu. Hanya saja beberapa orang dari organisasi yang dibuat oleh Gaara, akhir-akhir ini melihat sekelompok orang aneh dengan jubah hitam dan pola awan merah berkeliaran," Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan yang diarahkan oleh Naruto padanya, mulai menjelaskan maksud tujuan mengapa sekarang mereka berjalan menuju tempat di mana kendaraan mereka berada. "Mereka mungkin masih melihat situasi sekitar. Selama ini pun belum ada gerakan berarti dari kelompok itu."

"Begitu, ya? Apakah mereka orang yang sama?" Naruto memfokuskan matanya ke jalan yang mereka tuju. Orang-orang dari akatsuki itu bukanlah orang biasa, setidaknya menurut pendapatnya. Ia sudah menghajar pria berambut pirang penggila ledakan itu dua kali, dan jika pria itu muncul lagi, pastilah mereka mempunyai teknologi atau alat semacamnya yang cukup canggih. Seperti alat pencuci otak yang dilakukan pada adik Itachi dulu, misalnya. "Akan jadi lebih menyusahkan jika mereka bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Masih banyak hal yang tak kita ketahui tentang mereka, bahaya jika tidak hati-hati, namun bisa gawat juga jika kita hanya bisa menunggu mereka bergerak terlebih dulu."

Shikamaru terdiam, mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada jalan yang ada di depan mereka, begitu pun Naruto. Ketujuh remaja ini mulai keluar dari daerah pantai pribadi milik Gaara, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum mereka sampai di tempat di mana mobil mereka disimpan. Saat berjalan, para gadis memilih untuk saling mengobrol satu sama lain dengan cerianya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai terlihat begitu menyenangkan seperti itu. Naruto pun sebenarnya dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan—karena jarak antara mereka tak lebih dari 2 meter—namun sayang, Naruto tak bisa ikut ngobrol karena tak tahu tema pembicaraan mereka.

Terus berjalan dengan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat di mana 3 buah mobil yang sudah tak diragukan lagi soal kehebatannya, kecepatannya, kemajuan teknologinya, penampilan yang memukaunya, atau soal lainnya. Tepat setelah mereka sampai di tempat, Gaara tiba-tiba menyuruh orang-orang di sana untuk berkumpul lalu mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Sekarang kita akan berpencar. Cari tempat yang banyak di datangi oleh orang-orang, karena menurut bawahanku Akatsuki itu seringkali terlihat saat ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di suatu lingkungan. Misalnya festival, pameran, atau mungkin acara lelang," mata dingin Gaara memperhatikan setiap sosok di sana secara berurutan, dari ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri. Hal ini memang belum ia bicarakan dengan yang lain, hanya dengan sang kakak sebenarnya. Tapi karena waktu yang mereka lawan, sudahlah. "Cepatlah hubungi yang lain jika kalian melihat hal yang aneh tentang Akatsuki tersebut atau…"

Gaara menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang berada dalam semangat penuh. Pria berambut merah pendek ini tersenyum kecil, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hajar mereka, lalu bawa kemari."

…

..

.

Di hari yang cukup panas ini, ternyata ada sebuah tempat yang sedang mengadakan sebuah festival atau semacamnya. Banyak orang berkumpul di sana dengan menggunakan pakaian santai, karena memang tempat diadakannya acara tersebut tak jauh dari pantai umum yang cukup banyak dikunjungi pengunjung, saat itu. Banyak toko atau lebih tepatnya kedai kecil, berdiri di sana dan menjajakan berbagai jenis dagangan. Mulai dari makanan, suvenir, pakaian khas pantai dan aksesorisnya, beberapa game kecil berhadiah, dan berbagai macam kedai atau jenis dagangan lainnya.

Siang ini memang siang yang cukup panas. Suasana yang pas untuk berjemur di pantai dan membakar tubuh. Atau bagi mereka yang tak terlalu menyukai panas ini, pedagang es atau minuman dingin adalah solusinya. Ketimbang pedagang lain, penjual makanan olahan es memang jauh lebih banyak didatangi oleh pengunjung ketimbang pedangan lainnya. Entah mereka sedang beruntung atau memang pintar memilih suasana.

Berbeda dengan pengunjung lain yang datang ke sini untuk menikmati apa yang disajikan di tempat ini, sepasang remaja datang ke sini untuk tujuan tertentu. Jauh lebih penting ketimbang membeli es krim atau barang lainnya. Harusnya begitu. Jika saja pria berambut merah pendek itu tak menyuruh mereka untuk bertindak biasa saja seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Entah ia terlalu _protective_ atau tak yakin dengan kemampuan teman-temannya dalam hal berakting, tapi jika disuruh begini, yahh… mau tapi mau, mereka akan melakukan apa yang pria itu katakan. Tentu saja tanpa meluapakan tujuan utamanya.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau mau _ice_ _cream _rasa apa?" seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu kedai es, bertanya pada sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna hitam.

Saat berjalan-jalan mencari informasi tentang akatsuki, karena udaranya cukup panas dan tempatnya pun tak jauh, pria ini bergegas menghampiri kedai es dengan gadis berambut indigo tersebut yang ia tarik bersamanya. Dan kalau soal kenapa gadis itu mengenakan jaket di hari yang panas ini, pria itu adalah alasannya. Tepat ketika turun dari mobil, sosok berbeda kekar ini tiba-tiba menyuruh sang gadis untuk memakai jaket tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis sepaha. Bukannya ingin menyiksa sang gadis di hari yang panas ini, ia hanya tak tahan dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mesum.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sang pemuda, lalu melihat-lihat menu yang ada di kedai es tersebut. Menu yang tersedia di sana pun cukup unik. Ada _ice_ _cream _rasa rumput laut, rasa gurita, rasa kerang, rasa kentang, dan berbagai macam rasa lainnya yang membuat orang-orang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Yahh, menu yang tersedia di sana memang unik, atau lebih tepatnya aneh, namun sayang Hinata tak tertarik dengan hal itu. Gadis ini lebih memilih rasa yang normal-normal saja, seperti rasa buah-buahan, misalnya.

"Ummm… aku ingin coba yang rasa jeruk saja," setelah cukup melihat-lihat menu yang ada di hadapannya, akhirnya gadis cantik ini memilih jenis _ice_ _cream _yang terbilang normal. Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu langsung memesankan es _cream _yang diinginkan oleh sang gadis, bersamaan dengan _ice _ _cream _pesananannya juga.

Tak perlu waktu lama, pesanan pasangan ini sudah ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Di tangan sang gadis ada sebuah _ice_ _cream _berwarna kuning ke jingga-an, sementara di tangan sang pemuda ada _ice_ _cream _berwarna coklat. Keduanya memesan _ice_ _cream _yang terbilang normal, tak tertarik dengan _ice_ _cream _rasa daging atau semacamnya. Yah, daripada mereka tiba-tiba muntah karena belum terbiasa dengan rasanya, lebih baik memilih yang memang mereka sukai.

Setelah membayar apa yang mereka pesan, kedua sosok ini pun berjalan menjauh dari kedai tersebut untuk melanjutkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan di tempat ini. Berjalan santai mencari-cari hal yang aneh sambil sesekali memakan akanan yang ada di tangan mereka.

Tempatnya saat itu sangat ramai oleh pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan dan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Entah mereka datang kemari memang untuk bersenang-senang alias mencari tempat berlibur, ataukah berbisnis, atau melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan ini, mencari tahu tentang sesuatu. Meski orang-orang yang datang ke sini tak banyak yang memiliki tujuan seperti itu.

"Hey kalian! Kalian dengar tidak!? Katanya ada 3 orang tewas dengan tubuh bersimpah darah beberapa meter dari sini!"

"Seriusan? Apa mereka dibunuh oleh binatang buas atau semacamnya?"

"Bodoh! Jika binatang seperti itu ada, mana mungkin kita pergi ke tempat ini!"

"Tapi itu mungkin saja, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja? Aku dengar mereka mati karena benda tajam."

Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah setelah membeli _ice_ _cream, _mendengar sebuah pembicaraan antara dua orang pemuda yang cukup heboh. Seorang yang sedang duduk diam, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh temannya yang baru datang dan membawa kabar yang cukup mengejutkan. Ada orang tewas di tempat ramai seperti ini. Jika penyebab kematian adalah serangan hewan buas, yah, itu mungkin saja, meski mereka sedang berada di sebuah pantai yang terjamin keamanannya dari binatang buas, tetap saja ini adalah alam luas.

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata lainnya yang bebas tak memegang _ice cream, _membuat gadis itu sedikit terhentak kaget. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang kini sedang menatap ke arah kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang berlari ke suatu arah dengan tatapan serius. Genggaman Naruto cukup kuat juga di tangan Hinata, meski tak sampai membuat gadis itu kesakitan, tangan itu cukup kuat untuk membuat sang gadis tetap di sisinya.

"Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana jika kita pergi melihat juga? Mungkin saja itu ada hubungannya dengan kelompok itu, 'kan?" Hinata mencoba untuk lebih dekat ke arah Naruto. Tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk sedikit menarik tangan kekar Naruto ke tempat terjadinya kejahatan itu, namun belum bergerak 10 senti, tangan pemuda itu sudah menarik balik tangan Hinata. Sang gadis menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Ahh, maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_, aku ceroboh."

"Tak apa. Kau tak salah apa-apa, Hinata," pria berambut pirang jabrik ini tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata ke suatu tempat yang cukup berlawanan arah dengan tempat kejadian di mana 3 orang yang diberitakan tewas tersebut. Naruto sebenarnya ingin juga melihat situasi di tempat kejadian, hanya saja ada ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang ini. Ini bukan karena Hinata ada bersamanya, atau apa. Kejadian tersebut, cukup aneh untuk kelompok seperti Akatsuki membunuh korban dengan terang-terangan. "Sepertinya itu bukan perbuatan mereka. Mereka kuat dan tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan sangat jelas seperti itu. Ini mungkin penjahat lain atau orang suruhan mereka."

Naruto terus menarik Hinata ke suatu tempat, sementara sang gadis hanya bisa mengikuti kecepatan lari pemuda tersebut sambil mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Langkah Naruto tak terlalu cepat namun juga tak lambat, sehingga mudah bagi Hinata untuk menyesuaikan. Naruto pun tak berniat untuk lari dari kejadian tersebut atau apa, meski faktanya mereka memang tidak datang melihat.

"Lagipula, Hinata, jika kita pergi ke sana penjahatnya pun pasti sudah pergi jauh, melihat situasi yang cukup ramai sehingga mudah baginya untuk menyamarkan dirinya di kumpulan manusia ini." Naruto masih terus berjalan, namun dengan kecepatan yang lebih diperlambat lagi ketika sampai di tempat dengan pengunjung lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Naruto kini mungkin sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat yang memang ingin ia tuju atau tidak, namun pikirannya sekarang berpencar ke mana-mana. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan pergerakan organisasi yang sudah cukup sering ia lawan, tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di tempat itu, atau tentang situasi tempat mereka berad sekarang. Meski jarang digunakan, otaknya akan cukup membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. "Mungkin aku akan meminta Gaara untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan tadi. Jadi sekarang, Hinata—tetap di sampingku."

Nada bicara Naruto tiba-tiba berubah, begitu pula dengan mimik wajahnya. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangan yang menarik Hinata sedikit lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Naruto masih terus berjalan dan berbicara dengan Hinata di tempat itu, sampai tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia mencurigakan dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh jaket ungu, dan bagian kepala yang ditutupi oleh penutup jaket tersebut. Tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan sosok itu karena pakaiannya yang masih terbilang wajar, namun Naruto merasakan hal lain.

Sosok itu berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Naruto masih dalam posisi semulanya. Karena kepala yang menunduk dan penutup kepala yang dipakai sosok itu, Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Pria pirang ini mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Sosok tersebut mulai melakukan pergerakan, Naruto menambah kesiagaannya. Sosok itu berjalan satu langkah ke depan, lalu perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya, bersamaan dengan tangan yang membuka tutup kepala tersebut.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika sosok tersebut selesai membuka penutup kepalanya, lalu memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dengan jelas. Wajah yang cukup dikenal oleh Naruto. Rambut berwarna merah muda pendek, mata hijau emerald dan postur tubuh seperti seorang wanita. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat ini. Ia harap apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya barusan hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Namun tidak. Sosok itu masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sakura-_chan?_"

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

**a/n :** ummm… yahh… beginilah, ettou… kependekan, kah?

WOKEH! SEKIAN SAJA! _semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san!  
..


End file.
